


Who's Really In Trouble?

by sisterawesomeness



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers AU - Fandom, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Prime AU - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Kidnapping, family bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 70,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisterawesomeness/pseuds/sisterawesomeness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things become interesting when Jack's cousin Mari comes to live with him. Especially when she's kidnapped by the cons who use a relic on her. Too bad for them it backfires and turns her into a toddler. And thanks to certain coding they're unable to harm a sparkling, organic or not. How will things turn out when the cons have to become makeshift parents?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Jack's Cousin

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but my OC Mari!

Mari looked between the ground bridge and the relic. She only hesitated a moment before she went over to it. "Please work," she begged. "Please work. I can't lose another family. Please." She could've cried when it shown with a bright blue light. She glanced down at the note she'd written. "I hope things work out this time."

Then she smacked the button with her fist. A moment later she was consumed by the light.

Back at the beginning.

"Guys?" Jack tried. "Can I have your attention for a second?"

"What's up dude?" Miko asked looking up from her game with Raf.

"Something wrong?" Arcee noticed the look on her partner's face.

Once he made sure everyone was listening he started. "You know my cousin Mari I told you guys about?"

"The one who beat up Vince that one time she came to visit?" Miko was intrigued.

"Isn't she the one who also wrecked your bike going down a steep hill?" Raf asked.

"That was her?" Bulkhead stated. "Didn't she get the chain somehow caught around her neck?"

"Yeah that's her. Well, her folks are breaking up and it's getting pretty ugly. So… My mom offered for her to come and live with us for a while."

"That sure sucks," Miko said. "But it's cool she's coming here. Guess I'll finally get to meet her."

"Great," Ratchet muttered. "Another human child running around."

"She's not a kid Ratchet," Jack took up. "She's a year older than me."

"Perhaps it would be best if your cousin did not know of us," Optimus spoke up. "For her sake."

"I know what you mean," Jack rubbed the back of his head. His mom only knew because of that experience with Arachnid and none of Miko of Raf's family knew about the bots or cons. "It won't be easy, Mari's pretty perceptive. But I think I can cover for you guys. Uh," he glanced at Miko and Raf. "I don't wanna exactly ditch her either."

"Don't worry," the younger boy reassured him. "We can all hang out and do… Well normal stuff."

"Boring!" Miko sing songed. "But I get it. Besides from what you've said about her Mari's gonna be a blast."

Bumblebee made some beeps and Raf nodded in agreement. "Sorry Bee. We'll just have to wait until Mari gets settled in. Then we'll have the rest of the summer to hang out."

"Boy am I glad my folks said I could stay here," Miko leaned on her two friends. "Something tells me this is going be to an epic vacation." Little did any of them know how right she was.

"So when's she coming?" Arcee questioned.

"She should be here in a week. Right after school's out."


	2. We Have a Situation

Mari smiled as she spotted her aunt waiting for her at the bus stop. "Mari!" June gushed and ran over to her.

"Hi Aunt June," Mari returned the hug. She'd always liked her aunt. Nice, kind, and strong. Basically the opposite of her own parents. Too bad she hadn't had the chance to visit her aunt or cousin in years. "It's nice to see you and thanks."

"No problem," June helped her put her stuff in the car and off they went. "Jack wanted to be here but he's been busy."

"Didn't you say he worked at some burger place?"

"Yes," her aunt smiled. "Plus school for him just got out today."

"Man that must stink. At least it's summer. How have you been?" June smiled as she made small talk with Mari. She was rather quiet but once she became animated about something it was hard to get her to stop. Mari could talk a mile a minute. No doubt thanks to her upbringing. June wanted to sigh and shake her head thinking about her brother and soon to be ex-sister-in-law. Both of them were always obsessed with their work. Even when Mari was an infant they'd simply stick her in day care. The nurse often wondered why exactly those two ever had a child. Even when they were home they left Mari to an endless number of babysitters and nannies. She recalled one time Mari had visited when she was younger. Her father had been with her but he was on the phone the entire time. Mari tried to get him to look at a picture she'd made. Upon seeing he wasn't paying attention to her Mari went over and gave it to her instead. When they talked the girl often told June she didn't care that her parents were never around. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself… But June couldn't help but think the entire situation was sad. She had a notion it was Mari's idea that she stay with her aunt instead of dealing with already neglectful parents trying to tug her around in a divorce war. "Something wrong?"

"No," June waved it off. "It's nothing. Seeing as it's your first night here what would you like to have for dinner?"

"I'm up for anything. You sure Jack's alright with this? Last time we talked you mentioned he got some new friends. I don't wanna cut into his fun."

June briefly thought of the Autobots and how they had to leave Mari in the dark about it. She didn't feel right but better she not know then have to be guarded against those Decepticons. "He's fine. But if you happen to see a blue motorcycle um… I ask you refrain from touching it. He's pretty obsessed with the thing."

"Jack got a bike?" she inquired. "Cool. Think I could ride on it sometime?"

"I'm sure he'd take you," she smiled at her niece. "It's a unique experience to say the least."

~*~

A short time later.

"There they are!" Miko said looking out the window.

"Arcee," Jack called.

"I know," she returned and transformed in the garage. "Assume the position." Meanwhile, the three kids bolted and hid behind the couch.

June pulled in and made sure to avoid Arcee parked in there as well. She flashed the bike a smile as she went to go in the house. Mari hoped out and pulled her bag out of the back seat. She happened to see the bot standing there and couldn't help but say, "Wow. That is one nice looking ride." She then followed her aunt inside.

She was surprised to see a banner that read, "Welcome Mari!" on it and pizza on the counter. "Surprise!" the trio popped out and yelled. She recognized her cousin immediately but there was a girl and younger boy with him. "Hey cous," he waved at her.

"Hi Jack. Miko and Raf I presume? Jack's told me a lot about you guys."

"All bad I hope," Miko smirked at her.

"You beat."

"Welcome to Jasper," Rafeal smiled at her fixing his glasses. "It's not as boring as it looks."

"Neat, is that a cheese pizza?"

~*~

The rest of the evening consisted of all of them sitting around eating junk, playing video games, and just chatting. Miko and Mari instantly bonded as they found out they shared the same interest in music, Slash Monkey being their favorite band. While she and Raf didn't have much in common she did appreciate how he took the time to explain the rules of the video games, Mari not being that big of a gamer. At the same time she conversed with her cousin and even gave him advice on his Sierra situation after Miko brought it up. Everyone had a good laugh at that. But it wasn't long before the other two had to go.

"See ya tomorrow!" Miko beamed nearly hoping out the door. "I'll bring over my guitar and we can practice on starting our own band."

"Alright but I'm not that good of a singer," Mari waved her off.

"I'll bring over my laptop too and show you some of the new racing games they have out."

"Sounds awesome Raf," she smiled.

Mari couldn't help but notice the brand new looking yellow car that reminded her of a Chevrolet Camaro. Raf jumped in it while Miko got in a green SUV. Maybe it was her imagination but she couldn't see any drivers. It was probably because the windows were tinted… "Hey Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Who owns the sweet rides that picked up Miko and Raf?"

He paused a second in cleaning up and his mom shot him a look. "Friends," he answered.

"Part of the big-brother big-sister program," June attempted seeing Mari could've asked more questions.

"Well that's cool," Mari accepted the answer. "Wonder what they do to have that kind of money. Those cars weren't my type but I have to admit they were choice."

"I'll let 'em know."

~*~

Later.

"Think you can take me for a ride on this beauty?" Mari asked eyeing the bike as she and Jack hung out in the garage. He was tampering with an old bicycle he knew Mari would want to use at some point. He had basically ignored the thing since he met Arcee. But Mari deserved her own mode of transportation around town. She didn't care if it was a regular bike.

"Uh," Jack stammered. "I'll have to see." He patted the bike gently. "She's kind of picky."

"Uh huh," Mari replied picking up a tool. "If you don't want me to ride it just say so cous. I won't mind."

"It's not that. It's just."

"Come on you two," June appeared. "It's getting late and you've had a big day Mari. You can always talk tomorrow."

"Coming Mom," Jack got up.

"Coming Aunt June," Mari got up as well. But before she closed the garage door she turned back and looked at the bike. She wasn't sure why but she had a good feeling about it.

~*~

Later that night.

"Arcee."

"I'm here Ratchet," Arcee kept her voice down as to not wake the others in the house.

"We have a situation…"

~*~

At the same time.

"This sucks," Mari complained going to trudge back to her room. She always had problems sleeping ever since she was a kid. Even though she felt exhausted she tossed and turned with no luck. So she thought water would help. It didn't. She figured that even if she got to sleep that night she'd only have night terrors. They were the ban of her existence. But before she got to her door she heard something…

Was that a voice? She kept quiet and located where she thought it was coming from. The garage? "What if someone broke in?" she thought. "Oh man please don't be trying to steal Jack's bike or something." She quietly made her way to the door.

"No, I understand," a clearly female voice stated. "Yeah. Just send me a groundbridge."

"What the heck is a groundbridge?" Mari mouthed the words. She then heard a noise, like swirling or something and saw light appear from under the door. Still being careful she quietly nudged the door open. What she saw was blowing her mind…

There was a swirling vortex of white and green light. There might've been other colors in there too but she wasn't sure. What caught her attention was the fact that Jack's bike seemed to start on its own. And then it drove toward the light! "What the hell," she gasped stepping forward. "Uh."

For a moment she was stuck. On the one hand there was a mysterious vortex in her Aunt's garage. She had no clue what it was. On the other hand her cousin's bike was somehow driving into it on its own. She briefly thought of aliens but she also thought she couldn't just let the bike go. What if it was being controlled by something and whatever that was just so happened to be stealing it? "Oh crap," she muttered running right after the bike. Maybe she could grab it and keep it from going further? But she was a little slow as she stepped into the light and the bike was ahead of her.

She thought of turning back, only to see there was no more exit. The garage disappeared behind her. Which meant she could only go forward and follow the bike out. To wherever that led her. "Shit, shit, shit!" she jogged and hoped she wouldn't be trapped in this vortex forever. "Where's the Doctor when you need him?!"

If it had been under other circumstances she may have laughed at her own joke. But she did see the bike and it drove out of the vortex through another light. "There's my exit," she muttered and bolted for it hoping it wouldn't close. She saw it getting smaller but managed to jolt herself through it before it vanished. "Never again," she told herself feeling a little sick and thankful to see her feet were on stable ground again.

"By the Allspark," she heard a voice say to her right. She turned and saw… A giant red and white robot. It was standing there looking down at her in what might've been surprise.

"Uh," she stammered.

"Oh no," another voice said and she turned. Only to see there were more robots. There was a yellow and black one, a big green one, a very tall red and blue one, and there also stood Jack's bike.

"Arcee," the big green one sighed.

"How was I supposed to know she followed me?" was that voice coming from the bike. The next moment she gasped as it literally transformed into a blue robot in front of her. "I didn't even know she was up. I kept quiet."

The yellow and black one beeped something. "Bee's right," the green guy said. "She could've seen the groundbridge."

"This is just great," the red and white one stated. "As if we needed another human."

"Calm down Ratchet," the blue one that had been the bike said. "We're probably freaking her out." The blue one then turned to her. "Look kid we're not gonna hurt you. I know this is…"

"AWESOME!" Mari screamed and instead of running away she ran toward the femme. None of them were expecting that. Or for her to lightly grab onto and hug Arcee's leg. "Hi, I'm Mari but you probably already knew that. I'm Jack's cousin. Does Jack know about this? I beat he does. Does Aunt June know too? What about anyone else? This is so cool. Are you experiments gone crazy or are you from another world? I beat your aliens. If so what planet do you come from? How come you're on Earth? Are there any more of you?"

"Miko was right," the green one nearly laughed. "No wonder she likes her."

"Miko knows too?" Mari picked up. "Holy cow were you guys the cars that picked her and Raf up early?" As if for confirmation the yellow car beeped and nodded. "Nice."

"Mari," a deep voice said and she looked over to see the giant blue and red one take a step toward her. He, she assumed it was a he by the voice, bent down more toward her level. "I am Optimus Prime, and these are the Autobots. If you would be patient with us we will answer all of your questions."

"We don't have time," the red and white one said. "The energon."

"It's ok," Mari smiled up at the robots. "You can do what you were gonna do before I crashed your party."

"Very well," the leader got back up. "Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee with me. Ratchet, you will remain here. I also ask you contact Jack and June along with Miko and Raf. They should know about this revelation."

"Very well," the older bot sighed. "And you young lady," he noticed Mari following after the others as they made their way toward the bridge. "Are to remain here."

"Aw," she whined. "Why? They get to go throw the swirly thing."

"Well explain when we get back," the femme told her before she transformed and they drove off.

"So," Mari looked at the remaining bot she was left with. "What's your name?"


	3. Blowing My Mind

"This is blowing my mind," Mari said gawking at everything, mainly Ratchet. Nearby Jack and Raf were slumped over on the couch, Miko yawned and tried to semi-fix her matted up hair, and June chugged down a cup of coffee. They had all been transported there shortly after the bots left. As much as everyone was happy now they didn't have to lie to Mari and explained what was going on, they were all but dead on their feet having been woken up in the middle of the night. "You really turn into an ambulance?"

"Yes," Ratchet monitored the groundbridge controls.

"Sweet. What's it like being able to ride around with the siren on? I beat it's cool."

"I wouldn't know," he waved her off.

"Ratchet doesn't go out much," June attempted to explain giving the older bot a look.

"He usually sticks around here," Miko added. "Oh look," she sighed and leaned on the couch. "They're back." Sure enough the bridge opened and the bots came through.

"How'd it go?" Jack mustered up enough energy to pop his head up from where it had fallen.

"As best as we could hope for," Arcee answered. "Looks like you're seen better days."

"Is it morning yet?" Raf spoke up hearing Bumblebee beeping at him.

"It's very early morning," June checked the time. "Alright kids… Mari's caught up and you'd better get back home before you're missed."

"Good idea," Raf yawned and made his way slowly to the bridge.

"Wait until you ride with Bulk," Miko was next up. "It rocks."

"See you in a couple hours Miko," her partner told her gently nudging her half asleep form through the vortex.

"I have work soon," June told the kids. Mari appeared more awake than ever and Jack was passed out into the couch lightly snoring. "But you two can sleep here tonight."

"Thanks Aunt June," Mari gushed and nearly bounced from foot to foot. "See you later." June waved in reply and walked back through the swirling mass to her home.

"I hope all of your questions were answered," Optimus told her.

"Please don't get her started," Ratchet looked over at him. "It's been a long night." But then they all glanced down at their newest friend.

"Don't mind me," she stated. "You all can go sleep if you want. I can crash next to Jack." Instead Arcee brought out a small guest cot they had lying around for the kids when they slept over. Mari laid down next to her cousin but mostly watched TV seeing as she was too excited to sleep. Once she made sure the bots all went off to sleep in their own rooms a devious smile graced her face. Then she was off exploring the base on her own.

~*~

She turned down the various hallways and checked the multiple rooms. She didn't want to pry but when would she get a chance like this again? Not like she could sleep anyhow. Most rooms were either barren or had some supplies in them. She was careful not to enter any that might've been the bot's sleeping rooms. But it wasn't too long until she found herself lost.

"Guess I shouldn't be surprised," she sighed. "I get lost in the mall." She turned and smacked right into a giant metal object. "Ow!" she yelped in pain and landed on her butt.

"What in the…"

"Ratchet?" she looked up at the medic.

"Mari?" he was clearly surprised to see her. "Are you injured?" he bent down and she brushed it off.

"Nah," she did however take the offered servo to help her up. "I've got a pretty think head. No harm done."

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I couldn't sleep," she shrugged it off not wanting to get into it. "So I decided to check this place out. I kinda got lost."

The older bot vented and slightly shook his head. "Very well. But you should be more careful. It's very easy to get lost down in the older tunnels. Follow me."

"Thanks Ratchet." She followed him out to the main room and found it was still fairly early in the morning. Jack snored from his position. "You're an early riser?"

"I tend to wake up before the others," he answered and immediately began checking his tools and the computers. It took him a couple minutes to realize Mari hadn't gone to watch the television or sleep like her cousin. Instead, she sat on the side of the metal bar and was watching him. She smiled when he looked over and he nodded before continuing his work. Still having that feeling he glanced back over. And she was still watching him.

~*~

The rest of the morning Ratchet attempted to go about his business while every once and a while checking on Mari. She would always smile at him and at one point even gave him a light wave. Neither of them talked and he… Couldn't say he was unnerved but it was odd. None of the other kids were ever interested in what he did except Rafael. But the boy was so clever he and the medic often worked together on projects. Mari was just sort of there. He wasn't bothered by her but it was throwing him a bit.

"Old friend," Optimus greeted him. "Good morning Mari," he noted the human.

"Morning Optimus," she smiled back.

"Optimus," Ratchet said. "Can I speak with you for a minute?" The leader nodded as he and Ratchet stepped aside enough so Mari wouldn't overheard them.

"What is it?"

"It's Mari… I ran into her earlier when she was exploring the facility. After that she's just been sitting there staring at me."

"This troubles you?"

"Well no… Not really. It's just odd don't you think?"

The Prime glanced over to the girl as she sat there swinging her legs back and forth. "She is merely curious. This is all new to her. If she is bothering you ask her to do something else."

"I cannot do that. You made a good point. Who knows, this might be a nice change of pace." Ratchet glanced back over to the girl. "Perhaps."

~*~

Mari watched him work for a good while. Until the others woke up. Then she set about talking to them and attempting to rouse her cousin from his stupor. He eventually did and the other children arrived before too long. That's when Miko decided it was time to show Mari how good of a guitar player she was. Then music blasted through the base and the medic found it a little much.

"Ratchet?" Optimus inquired seeing his friend leaving the main room.

"It's too loud for me to concentrate," he replied. "I'm going out to clear my processor."

"If that's the case Ratchet mind giving Mari a lift?" Jack somehow overheard them over the jarring base. "She needs to change and none of the extra clothes I have here would fit her right."

"That's ok Jack," Mari spoke up and motioned for Miko to tune it down a bit so they didn't have to shout. "I'm fine."

"Must I?" Ratchet glanced at the others. Most of them gave him looks, mainly the kids who appeared disapproving seeing as Mari deflated. Optimus gave a slight nod and the medic transformed and opened a door for her. "EEEEE!" she squeaked and jumped in. "Thanks Ratchet."

"Sure," he deadpanned.

As they headed out the kids and their bots shared looks. "So," Miko spoke up. "Does this make Ratchet Mari's guardian? And if so who's gonna tell 'em?"

~*~

Meanwhile.

"Mari!" Ratchet admonished. "Get your head back in the window this instant!"

"Aw," she whined but did as he said. "I was just getting a little air."

"You could very easily lose your head that way young lady."

"Uh huh," she seemed to ignore that in favor of shifting around in her seat. "Ratchet? When you transform were does your head go? Can you see out of your lights or something?"

"Hhhhh," he knew he'd regret it. It was one thing dealing with the other three. He knew them all well enough to deal with whatever they could come up with. Mostly if he had to ride one of them it would be in silence. Except with Miko, she always insisted on playing the radio. "Mari?" he had a thought.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to ride with the siren on?"

"HELL YEAH!" she gushed.

~*~

Later.

"And then we passed all the traffic when Ratchet turned his siren on," Mari told the others later.

"He never lets me turn the siren on," Miko replied. Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee all shared a knowing look and the medic shook his head and ignored them. "Hey Mari," she said. "Let's take a group pic."

"Ok, but my hair's crazy today."

"Perhaps it's because you insisted on sticking your head out of my windows," the medic said not looking up from his work.

"Come on. You cheered when I told that guy ahead of us to get out of the way."

"Come on," Miko motioned. "Everyone in. You too Optimus."

"But Aunt June's not here," Mari pointed out.

"That's right!" Miko said. "We'll just have to take it later." They were interrupted when an alarm sounded from the computer.

"What is it?" Mari asked.

"It's the cons," Raf answered reading the computer with the medic.

"Looks like they're making a move," Ratchet stated. "Possibly more energon stores."

"Autobots," Optimus announced. "Transform and roll out." Miko whispered something in Mari's ear and they shared a look before slowly inching away from the boys.

"Think they'll have better luck this time?" Rafael looked up at Jack.

"Maybe," the teen shrugged. "I'm sure they'll…" He stopped when he looked around. "Mari?"

"You don't think," Raf looked at the area where the groundbridge had been.

"Miko's gone too."

"Ratchet!" both of them yelled.

"What?" the medic was startled a second.

"Mari and Miko!"

"They ran through!" Jack finished.

"For the love of Primus!" the medic immediately went to the computer console.

~*~

Meanwhile.

"Told ya it gets easier," Miko told Mari as they ducked behind a rock. "And it's totally worth it to see the bots kick some con butt!" Mari nodded and kept silent looking on. She'd only heard about what the Decepticons were like from them the night before and only had some pics on Miko's phone to go by.

From their post they saw Optimus, Bumblebee, and Arcee taking out some of the Vehicons. Meanwhile, Bulkhead was dealing with Breakdown blow for blow. "Go Bulk!" Miko cheered.

"Miko," Mari nudged her. "What's that?" she pointed to an object a ways off. It was a silver cylinder type thing with blue markings on it.

"It must be a relic," Miko told her. "Come on. We gotta get it before the cons do."

"Ok," Mari nodded as they slowly made their way behind boulders. They had to go around but managed to get toward the relic. "Let's go," Miko said as they both grabbed it. They pulled with everything they had but couldn't get it to budge.

"We need a bot," Mari admitted trying to shove the thing as she repositioned herself nearly on top of it. "Call Ratchet."

"Well what have we hear?" a voice said behind them.

"EEP!" Mari turned to see a red con standing there.

"Two lost pets?"

"It's Doc Knock!" Miko yelled. "Bulk!" she called.

"Who's this?" before she could move the con snatched her up. He held her upside-down by one leg and she dangled there. "You're new."

"Scrap!" Miko yelled from her position. "You better put her down before I…"

"Why don't you run along before I decide to introduce you to a friend of mine?" the doctor activated his hand that had a saw in it.

"Let go of me!" Mari struggled as much as she could. "Ratchet! Help!"

"Ratchet? That old bot?" The con chuckled. "I wouldn't waste your breath fleshy. He can't do any…" He was interrupted by a punch to the side of his helm. He jostled Mari but didn't release her.

"Hand her over," Ratchet turned one of his hands into a blade. "Now."

"My my," Knockout managed to right himself. "This is a surprise. You finally came out to play as well?" He smiled as he held Mari up and lightly shook her back and forth. "This one yours?"

"You slagging piece of…"

"Knockout!" Breakdown called. "We're leaving!"

"Too bad," the red medic shrugged. "I was just starting to have fun. But we'll have to settle this later. Now catch!" And with that he tossed Mari up in the air. Ratchet might've been older but he was quick in this instance. His other hand transformed back to normal and he dived to catch her before she hit the ground. She landed in his palms roughly with a 'thump' and a small 'eek' but gave him a smile when he looked down at her.

"Tata!" Knockout called to them and jumped after his larger partner into the swirling vortex waiting for him. The cylinder in his servos.

Once the cons were gone and the dust settled everyone collected themselves. "That was wicked!" Miko was the first to break the silence. "Ratchet nearly rearranged his grill!"

"Miko," Bulkhead sighed picking up his charge.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," Ratchet got back up to his pedes. "You nearly gave me a spark attack! You could've been killed. You…"

"Thank you Ratchet," Mari smiled at him and hugged his hand. "You were awesome."


	4. Sleepover

They all decided to keep the incident on the down low from June. "No need to upset her," as Mari put it. Jack and the others just didn't want June to know Mari had been in that type of situation the same day she meet them. It had been bad enough when she'd learned what Jack and the others had been through. Not to mention when he had to go to Cybertron.

Mari herself didn't seem overtly affected by the event. She smiled and carried on as usual. Only this time she phrased Ratchet and both her and Miko had something to continually discuss. On the other hand the medic himself was not all that happy. He gave both the girls a lecture but Miko just sighed through it and Mari kept asking all sorts of unrelated questions and annoyed the medic even further. June could tell something was up when she got there later that night but seeing as no one said anything she chalked it up to Mari just questioning the heck out of them. She always was curious.

"Hiya Ratchet!" Mari beamed the next day. "How are you?"

"Fine," he grumbled and focused his gaze back to his projects.

"Hey Ratchet?"

"Mari," he attempted to cut her off, "why don't you go with the others? Play one of those games you all enjoy so much?"

"Well Jack's at work, Raf has a family thing, and Miko has a doctor's appointment."

"Then one of the bots…"

"Arcee and Bulkhead are off on a drive and Bumblebee is with Optimus doing something." The medic groaned and inwardly wondered if this was somehow intentional. His comrades purposefully making him spend time with Mari. Against his will.

"Then go explore the base."

"I already did that. But I guess I can again. Who knows? Maybe I'll find something interesting this time."

"Sure…" But then he stopped and thought about it. Knowing Mari she'd go off into sections not meant for humans. No doubt getting into trouble or harming herself… "Wait," he spoke up and she stopped.

"What is it?"

"Perhaps… It would best if you stay here." She looked puzzled at that. "Do you know the compounds that make up energon?"

"No," she looked interested.

"Then let me tell you."

~*~

When the others returned they found Mari sitting on Ratchet's shoulder. Yes, on his shoulder. He was excitedly informing her how one could possibly make high grade energon from low grade with the right filters and possibly some old cubes. In fact, Mari sat up on the medic for most of the time he worked and related information to her. Until it was time for her to leave. She smiled at him and waved before running off to hop on Arcee as she took them home.

The next day Mari ran over and greeted Ratchet first before she said hi to anyone else. She did spend time with the other kids, mainly Miko when she stated they needed to practice if they wanted to make their own band. But then everyone broke off and also spent time with their bots once they came back from patrols and such. Miko offered to have Mari come with her and Bulkhead to do some off-roading. "Thanks but I was hoping Ratchet could tell me more about Cybertron. Maybe next time."

~*~

It seemed Mari was almost fused with the medic most of the time. She sat on a specific spot on his shoulder as he worked, lectured, and went about his business. In turn the medic seemed content to either work in quiet with her watching or babbled on about everything and anything. He would bounce his theories and ideas off of her, even if she didn't fully understand them, or tell her more about Cybertronians and what made them tick. "That is so cool Ratchet," Mari laughed. "Then what happened?"

"Then…" There was a honk as a familiar car pulled in.

"Hi Mom," Jack greeted her.

"Hi Aunt June!" Mari called from her spot.

"Hello," June returned and offered her normal greetings. "I see Mari's fitting in," she told Arcee smiling at her niece.

"We can barely pry her away from Ratchet," the two-wheeler replied with a knowing smile.

"They do seem happy together," the nurse said. She could hardly remember the last time she'd seen Mari that happy about anything. She thought a moment before stating, "Hey Mari!"

"Yes?"

"How would you like to spend the night here?"

"Really?!"

"If it's ok with Optimus." Mari looked over at the Autobot leader expectantly. Everyone else automatically knew what his answer would be.

"We would be happy to have you," Optimus stated.

"Yay! What about you guys?" she looked to the others.

"I'm in," Miko stated.

"Sorry but I have work tomorrow morning," Jack sighed. "Next time for sure."

"I can," Raf said.

Everyone already had extra stuff in bags in case they ever needed to sleep at the base. Mari made one the day after she discovered everything. They bid Jack and June goodbye and commenced to having some fun. First, they played videogames, ate some junk, and then had a movie marathon with a couple music breaks. Poor Raf had a heck of a time trying to keep up with the two girls but Bumblebee and Bulkhead helped him out. Arcee looked on and went out on patrol seeing as her charge wasn't there. Optimus made a few appearances but also went out. Ratchet stayed in the main room working. Though the bots couldn't help but notice how he stopped every now and then to look over at Mari having a good time. He would lightly shake his helm and then continue on with his work with a chuckle or tiny smile.

"Poor guy's conked out," Miko stated as they sat on the couch. Mari looked over and saw Rafael slumped against a pillow drooling. "But that doesn't mean we have to stop the party."

Bumblebee managed to get his charge and placed him in one of the guest rooms they had set up. The scout wasn't seen the rest of the night himself. Bulkhead relaxed and looked like he was dozing as Mari and Miko continued on with the horror movies and couple of games. Though there did come a time when Miko yawned and stretched. "Well… I gotta turn it in. I have to call my folks tomorrow morning and my mom will yell if she thinks I was up all night. Come on Bulk."

"Huh," he startled. "I wasn't recharging." Both the girls just laughed.

"Sure Bulk," Mari said.

"What about you?"

"I'll be in shortly," Mari glanced over at Ratchet as he was still hard at work. "See ya tomorrow." Miko glanced between the two before she nodded. "See ya!"

"Ratchet?" Mari walked over to the medic.

"Yes Mari?"

"How's the new energon filter coming?"

"I'm nearly finished," he replied and looked up. It was only then he noticed they were the last two awake. "Shouldn't you go to bed?"

"I will. Soon. I just wanted to see how you were doing first. Sleepovers not really your thing?"

He let out a low sigh. "Not really," he admitted. "But you seem to have enjoyed yourself and that is all that matters."

"Thanks Ratchet," Mari smiled up at him.

"Would you like to see the filter?"

"I'd love to."

~*~

The others found Ratchet sleeping upright in a chair the next morning. Mari cradled next to his spark area in one of his servos. Miko couldn't help it as she took a million pictures of the two. Making sure to send them to Jack and June as well. When the two finally did stir they waved the rest of the group off as if it was nothing and Ratchet just grumbled something about grabbing a wrench. That got Mari giggling uncontrollably as everyone else got out of the medic's way.

"Come on Mari," Arcee offered later that day. "I'll take you home."

"Yip, yip, yip," Ratchet spoke up before Mari could hop on. "I got her. Come on Mari," he transformed and the girl wasted no time in jumping in the offered door.

"Can we ride with the siren on again?" they heard her ask as the medic drove out.

"Well," the medic began. "It will save us some time."

"Yay!"


	5. New Arrivals

"Jackie!" Bulkhead nearly yelled at the computer. "You old con crusher! What are you doing around Earth again?"

"Just coming to see if you and Miko destroyed the Nemisis yet," Wheeljack replied. "And I picked up a few stranglers you all might wanna see."

And with that Wheeljack and whoever he brought along with him were to land at a certain location. "Wheeljack?" Mari inquired.

"Yeah," Miko filled her in. "He's an old buddy of Bulk. Pretty cool and plus he's a Wrecker."

"It'll be nice to meet some new bots huh Bee?" Raf inquired and his friend beeped in response.

"Who could it be?" Jack asked.

"I wonder if any of them are medics like Ratchet," Mari stated and Ratchet smiled at that. That's when alarms sounded.

"Looks like they have some company," Raf stated from his computer. "They've got twenty cons closing in on them fast."

"Time to roll out the welcome wagon," Bulkhead said and pounded his fist on the table.

"Ratchet," Optimus stated. "Rafael can man the groundbridge controls. We need you with us in case any of our comrades are injured."

"Alright," the medic vented and transformed with the rest of them. "But I hate going out into the field."

"Be careful Ratchet!" Mari told him.

He didn't reply but they began to drive off. "Oh no you don't!" Jack grabbed ahold of Miko's hand as she attempted to sneak to the bridge. "We are not doing this again."

"You're just lucky we're friends," Miko pulled her arm away from him. "Or I'd kick your butt." That's when she glanced around him and smiled.

"What's that smirk about?"

"Dude, you were so obsessed with watching me you forgot your cousin."

"What are you…" Jack turned just in time to see Mari jump through the bridge before it disappeared. "Scrap."

"I hope she brings back pics," was all Miko stated.

~*~

Meanwhile.

Mari jumped through the bridge and ducked behind a tree to hide herself. To her surprise instead of seeing a battle she was as perplexed as the bots as they stood around. At their feet lay defeated Vehicons. "What could've happened here?" Arcee inquired as they all stayed armed and ready.

"Jackie, that's what," Bulkhead chuckled.

"I can't take all the credit this time Bulk," a familiar voice said. They turned to see Wheeljack standing there. He threw the con he'd been dealing with aside. "I had a little help."

"I haven't had this much fun in ages," a black, silver, and white mech with a blue visor came around the ship. "Nice to see ya again OP."

"Jazz?"

"He is not the only one, sir," a con was knocked aside to reveal a white and black mech with red on his head and a yellow visor.

"Prowl?" Optimus had the others stand down. "It has been too long old friends."

"Found 'em outside the Qurta quadrant," Wheeljack stated. "Thought you'd wanna say hi."

"Gotta say this place is outta the way," Jazz stated walking up to his leader. "But I could dig it."

"Is this our numbers?" Prowl inquired looking at the group.

"Not necessarily," Optimus answered him. "We have four friends back at our base."

"Three actually," they glanced down to see Mari standing there. "Hi I'm Mari."

"Mari!" Ratchet immediately admonished. He bent down and picked her up. "What are you doing here? I thought you were safe back at the base."

"Sorry Ratchet. I just wanted to see the new guys."

"This is far out," Jazz took a step forward and gazed down at her. "She an inhabitant of this planet?"

"Mari is part of the native species," Optimus answered as Jazz and Mari touched their hands together. She smiled at him and Jazz looked as excited as she was. "She is also one of the few friends we have on this planet."

"Perhaps you can explain further once we are sure we are not being watched," Prowl brought up looking at Mari.

"You have a point. Rafael, bridge us back."

~*~

Once they were back at the base the situation was explained to both of the new arrivals while Wheeljack got to put his ship in a safe enough place he could fix it up. "Cool Miko gushed looking the new guys over."

"Miko, Rafael, Jack, Mari," Optimus finished up his speech. "I would like to introduce you to two of my oldest friends. This is Jazz, my third-in-command, and Prowl, my second-in-command."

"I thought you were second Arcee," Jack pondered.

"Jazz and Prowl were among the first to support Optimus in the Autobot cause," she explained to her charge.

"Like Ratchet was?" Mari spoke up on the medic's shoulder.

"Exactly little femme," Jazz told her. "I think I could like this planet." He elbowed Prowl when the lieutenant didn't say anything.

"It is a suitable enough planet with its energon reserves."

"Don't mind him," Jazz told the others. "Can we get a tour?"

"Heck yeah!" Miko answered. "Then we can help you guys pick out your new alt modes here."

"Sounds reasonable," Prowl stated when Jazz shot him a look.

"Come on Mari," Miko motioned to her as all the kids went with the new arrivals.

"Be back in a sec," she told Ratchet after he placed her on the floor.

~*~

Hardly any time passed before the new arrivals and Wheeljack were made to feel at home. The bots were happy for the reinforcements and the kids enjoyed the new company. Miko could often be seen with Bulkhead or Wheeljack as they enjoyed retelling her stories for their Wrecker escapades. Raf and Jack could often be seen with Prowl surprisingly. The computer whiz explained the dynamics of how Earth technology worked while Jack went over the laws and rules of the road. All of the kids enjoyed being around the third-in-command. He had an upbeat attitude and was open to new experiences. Miko liked giving him samples of music, especially Slash Monkey. Raf introduces him to videogames and the internet. Jack often talked with him about culture and movies. And Mari seemed to be able to talk to him about anything. They often laughed over videos the other found, talked about books, or even danced together at one point. Not to mention she often went on rides with him.

It didn't take a scientist to see how this affected the medic although he attempted to hide it. He would often go off alone to work in another room. Or if Mari asked him to join her he would say he was busy and that she should go off with someone else. The girl would hang her head and look disappointed but Jazz always seemed to be there to offer to take her on a ride or cheer her up with some music.

~*~

"Come on Ratchet," Bulkhead brought it up one day while the kids were out and Prowl and Jazz were on patrol. "Mari's just being friendly. She still likes you best."

"It does not matter to me who she 'likes best'," the medic countered.

"Then why don't you two hang out later?" Arcee spoke up. Bumblebee added in his part with a few beeps. "He's right. Mari's been wanting to spend time with you. You two could talk or do whatever it is you two like."

"I don't have time for this sort of thing," he walked past them to the control center. "I have to recalibrate the groundbridge."

~*~

Later.

"I don't know," Mari told Miko as they walked back from exploring the halls. "I just feel like Ratchet's been avoiding me or something."

"Nah," the younger girl brushed it off. "That's just Ratchet. He's just been really busy lately." They walked back toward the command center but stopped when they heard hushed voices. They glanced at one another before getting as close to the bots as they could without being seen.

"Come on old timer," Jazz stated. "Mari's been helping me adjust that's all. You're her favorite. In fact, every time we hang out she brings up the stuff you taught her."

"Jazz," Optimus could be heard. "Give us a moment." Jazz nodded and the two girls had to duck down to keep from being seen as he walked past them.

"Where does he get off calling me old timer," the medic grumbled.

"Ratchet," the leader stated. "What is bothering you? You know why I wished to speak with you today."

"Yes Optimus I know why and I must refuse."

"Might I inquire why? You appear to care for Mari and she clearly feels the same way for you. That is why I was going to ask you to be here guardian in the first place." Miko and Mari looked at one another in shock.

"I do not need a human child constantly underneath my pedes," the medic replied harshly. Miko worriedly looked at Mari's face but she had a blank stare. "Constantly asking questions and demanding attention like a glitchhound. Not to mention she is utterly reckless. Running through the groundbridge at every chance she gets. I don't need that type of aggravation." Mari bolted down the hallway as fast as she could. Concerned Miko ran after her friend. Neither of them heard the rest of the conversation.

Optimus was not fazed by what the older bot told him. "Do you wish to tell me the real reason?"

The medic vented and finally turned from his work to look at his old friend. "Look at me Optimus. I'm not a young bot anymore. I can't keep up with Mari. And you know how she's like Miko. She could be killed each time she runs through that bridge and I may not be fast enough to save her. We got lucky that day. Knockout could have… She needs a guardian such as Jazz. Someone who can be there for her."

"That is not how she sees things," Optimus countered. "And do not doubt your own abilities Ratchet. You were the one who saved Mari that day. Not any of us. I understand your reasoning but I ask you to consider this."

~*~

Elsewhere.

"Where did he get off saying that?" Miko fumed as she had an arm on Mari. The older girl didn't appear upset but her expression wasn't exactly happy either. "Just you wait. I'm gonna teach Ratchet …"

"No," Mari finally spoke up. "It's ok. Who needs him anyway?" She began walking and nearly pulled Miko along behind her. "Come on, let's go for a ride."

"You sure you're alright?" Miko asked.

"I'm fine. Just don't tell the others ok? I don't wanna make this a big thing. If Ratchet doesn't wanna deal with me anymore. Well, he won't have to worry. I won't bug him again."

~*~

The next day.

It was odd and everyone knew something was off. Mari was her usual chipper self but she hadn't so much as looked over at the medic since she arrived. It wasn't as if Ratchet didn't notice it but he busied himself so he didn't have to speak to her. This left everyone else in the dark, although Miko was quick to divert Mari's attention to activities like playing videogames.

It wasn't long before an alarm sounded and caught everyone's attention. Turns out the cons were moving energon and the bots had to make a move or be left in the dust. Ratchet manned the groundbridge while the humans who were present, Jack had to work, stood nearby. The bots transformed and rolled through as the medic kept an eye on the controls. "No," Ratchet said spying Miko and Mari attempting to reach the groundbridge. Miko sighed but gave up after being seen. "No fair," she muttered giving Ratchet the death stare. To everyone else's shock Mari wasn't deterred and bolted for the bridge.

"Where do you think you are going young lady?" Ratchet asked as the bridge was close to shutting down.

"What do you care?" Mari sneered back and jumped in through the hole. She was gone.

"For Primus sake!" the medic shouted.

"Uh oh," Raf said. "This is bad." Miko didn't say anything but shrugged. "Least she gets to see some action."


	6. I'll Bring You Home

Mari came out into utter chaos. The bots and cons were in a large cave and blasting away at each other from behind boulders. The sound was so loud and echoed so much it made her ears ring. "Ow," she ducked behind a rock before anyone noticed her. She immediately knew she was not in a good position. Her hiding spot was a good distance away from any bot but close to the Decepticons. She got a nice glimpse of all of them for the first time. They were just as terrifying as Raf and Jack described them.

"This isn't good," she noted seeing just how outnumbered the bots were. She had to duck down to avoid the fire. "Uh… What do I do?" She shot a quick glance and figured with no relic in sight they must've been fighting only over the energon. The crystals were huge and stuck in the ground. No way she could move any of that even if she wanted to. Her best shot was to get over to where the bots were.

She crawled behind some more boulders to avoid being seen. "What made me think this was a good idea?" she kept going but every time she got closer the bots had to move further away. Then she saw one of the vehicons sneaking around the group. He was nearly right behind Jazz…

"Look out!" she warned. Jazz immediately turned and blasted him away. But this also meant her position was given away as nearly everyone on both sides looked at her. "Scrap."

"Mari!?"

"Uh…"

"Get the human!" Starscream ordered and a couple vehicons went after her.

"No, no, no!" Mari bolted for it.

"Hey!" Jazz distracted them and kicked one in the helm. "Leave the little femme out of this."

"Go," Prowl told him blasting the other two. "I'll cover you." Before Jazz could move a shot diverted him. Breakdown chuckled and charged them. Mari ran like she was insane with no real direction. She turned a corner in the cave and stopped momentarily. Her way being blocked by a bunch of not so happy looking Decepticons.

"Man," she said trying to figure out how to get past them. "Maybe I can…" She was interrupted as she was roughly lifted off the ground.

"Hello there," Knockout smirked at her.

"Let go of me!" she yelled and tried to fight off his grip. It was no use. It was like being held by a python. "Help! HELP!"

"My you have a set of pipes on you. Commander Starscream," he practically sing songed walking back to his group. "I brought you a present."

Starscream looked from where he stood and darkly chuckled. "Lord Megatron will be pleased. Everyone retreat! I will leave you behind."

"Mari!" the Autobots called seeing their friend captured.

"Guys!" she yelled not being able to do anything as she was led toward the enemy groundbridge.

"MARI!" a familiar voice screamed.

"RATCHET!" she replied. "Help!" She saw the medic rushing toward her. The other Autobots attempted to clear the way for him as he dodged in and out of enemy fire.

"Release her now!" he all but yelled at the enemy medic.

Knockout didn't say anything as the opposing medic stormed angrily right at him. Only to smirk a moment later. "Lookout!" Mari warned but it was too late. Breakdown knocked right into the medic's side and sent him flying into the wall nearby. "Ratchet!"

"Never gets old," Breakdown stated to his comrade.

"Oh dear," Knockout stated. "Say goodbye to your friends fleshy," he told her. "You won't be seeing them again."

"Mari…" Ratchet attempted to get up from his position but slumped back down.

"Ratchet!" she screamed as she disappeared through the bridge.

The Autobots ran at the swirling vortex but they were to slow and it disappeared before any of them could reach it. "Mari…" the medic attempted to get to his pedes again.

"Wow there," Bulkhead helped him up. "Easy there Ratchet."

"We'll get her back," Jazz told him. But even as he said that none of them were looking forward to returning back to their base without her. They moved quickly hoping to come up with a plan that would allow them to rescue their friend.

~*~

Meanwhile.

Mari remained quiet and kept her face neutral as to not show them fear. She had faith the Autobots would come rescue her, especially Ratchet. Yeah, they'd find her and teach the cons a lesson. She had to fight a smile thinking of what Ratchet would do to the cocky medic who currently held her. She just had to be patient and wait them out.

"Lord Megatron," she was brought out of her thoughts as the group reached their control room.

"I see the Autobots managed to destroy half our reserves this time Starscream," a deep voice rumbled and Mari fought the urge to flinch. This was the Megatron she'd heard stories about. The leader of the Decepticons, and he looked horrifying. He was all sharp edges and glowing red eyes. The giant gun on his one arm wasn't helping her nerves any.

"Yes my liege," the seeker faltered but only for a moment. "But I have something of theirs that might even the odds." With that she was plucked out of the medic's grasp and the seeker roughly held her up for the leader to see.

"Hey!" she stated.

"Hm," Megatron took a few steps forward and looked her over. "I don't recognize this one."

"She's new my Lord," Knockout took up. "Apparently that rusted medic's pet."

"I am not a pet!" Mari attempted to give them all an evil glare even while hanging there.

"Those Autobots should take better care of their property," Megatron smirked. "They'll no doubt be willing to trade all their energon just for this one human."

"Go slag yourself!" Mari burst out. "They would never do that and when they get here Optimus, Ratchet, and everyone else will rip you all new exhaust pipes!" There was a moment of silence and Mari immediately knew she'd said the wrong thing. Megatron narrowed his optics at her and everyone else had knowing smirks on their faces knowing this wouldn't end well for her.

"Big words for such a tiny fragile being," Megatron poked her in the ribs. It hurt but she didn't let it show. "I believe I've just thought of a better use for you human. One that the Autobots will not soon forget." Mari's stomach twisted at the thought. "Knockout."

"Yes my Lord?"

"Have you discovered what the relic we recently uncovered is capable of?"

"N-not yet, my liege."

"I think you've just found the perfect test subject." Mari did not like the way they were all looking at her.

"I believe you're right Lord Megatron," he snatched her back. "Shall I perform the test now?"

"Yes, have someone bring the relic here. I'd like to see this myself."

"A perfect morale booster my Lord," Starscream added.

"Which we would not need if you had not failed me," Megatron countered not even glancing at his second-in-command. Mari could only wait as someone was sent to fetch the cylinder she and Miko had found not long ago. She was terrified but kept herself stable. "The Autobots will find me," she thought and kept repeating in her mind. _They'll find me any minute now. These cons will be in for it then._ But as the minutes ticked away and the con returned with the relic it was hard for her not to panic. _Any minute now would be great. Ratchet will come. He has too right?_

~*~

Elsewhere.

"I gotta call Mom," Jack said.

"There's nothing your mom could do anyway," Miko pointed out.

"Would all of you be quiet!" Ratchet yelled working the controls. "They're not hailing on any frequencies. And I can't find her position. The Nemesis is blocking any signal I might get. Primus!"

"They'll call soon," Bulkhead stated. "Right? They'd only take Mari for trade…" He trailed off and no one spoke up. They could try to interrogate her and Agent Fowler came to mind. He hadn't exactly been a hundred percent after his run ins with the cons.

"Stupid Earth tech!" the medic bashed his fist on the keyboard.

"Maybe you should let someone else take over," Prowl offered. "You were injured…"

"I can do this! She's my charge not yours!" Miko scoffed at that and rolled her eyes but everyone was too busy to notice. "Optimus," he turned to his leader and friend. The medic didn't have to say anything.

"Go on," the leader gave the ok.

~*~

On the Nemesis.

"Aw," Starscream snarled looking at Soundwave over at the controls. "Looks like your precious Autobots are calling us. No doubt attempting to bargain for you." Mari was strapped down into a makeshift chair in the center of the room. Knockout finished fixing it before he walked over to the relic.

"Let's hear some of it," Megatron stated.

"illng the Nemesis." The voice was undeniable. "This is the Autobot base. We are hailing you on all frequencies. We know you have Mari as a hostage. We are willing to negotiate any price for her safe return."

"Isn't that charming," the con medic stated. "Sounds like the old rust bucket to me."

"Must have a thing for this one," Breakdown added helping Knockout with the cylinder. Mari kept quiet but silent tears slide down her face. She understood the Autobots weren't going to come save her. They could call all they wanted, beg, bribe the Decepticons. But she knew she wasn't getting out of this. She understood it was her own fault. But they shouldn't make her friends, Ratchet, suffer.

"Patch me in," Megatorn told the communications officer. "Listen well Autobots," he interrupted the speech before it could be repeated. "I was willing to take up your offer. But then your little pet opened its mouth. You really should teach them manners. It might save the next one we grab."

"I swear Megatron," Ratchet sounded beyond angry. "If you have a problem then take it out on me. Leave Mari alone. She's innocent in all of this."

"She stopped being innocent the moment you dragged her along," Starscream added. A look from Megatron and he shut up quickly.

"I promise if you touch her…"

"Idle threats medic," Megatron stated. "Seeing as we're going to be performing a little experiment here in a moment."

"Megatron."

"Stay out of this Prime. You might want to put your medic back on. If she is his pet then he will want to hear what she says before she offlines."

"Mari?" Ratchet was back on.

"This may very well be the last chance you have to speak human," Megatron leered at her. "I'd take it."

"Hi… Ratchet," she cleared her throat.

"Don't show them fear. I swear I'll find you. Just hold on."

"I will… Ratchet?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"Here we go," Knockout interrupted them holding the cylinder and pointing it at her. "I'm sorry too," Ratchet told her. "Whatever happens I promise I'll protect you better in the future."

"I know you will."

The thing powered up and shown with a blue light. "I'm not going to lie," Knockout stated. "This is probably going to hurt. A lot in fact."

"Mari!"

"Ratchet! I'm sorry I yelled. I was being stupid!"

"No I was the one being foolish!"

"Three," the con counted down.

"I forgive you!" she called.

"Mari! Hold on!" at this point she heard more than just Ratchet's voice calling out to her.

"Two."

"I just wanna go home…"

"I'll bring you home Mari! I promise!"

"One." With that the light shone brightly and came right at her. She heard her friends yelling out her name. Ratchet's perhaps the loudest. She was scared and wished nothing more than to just go back to the Autobot base. She wanted to play games with the others one last time, laugh with them over something stupid, play in Miko's band, ride with Ratchet as he explained to her something she'd never be able to get in her entire lifetime. She was petrified, but as the light came on her she didn't feel pain. She didn't feel much of anything really. Except a sense of peace she hadn't felt in her entire life.

_So… This is what it's like to die?_


	7. I'm Mari

For a moment no one moved. There was dead silence on the other end of the line. Then the Decepticons slowly smirked when they saw nothing was left of the human but her clothes. "Interesting," Starscream cackled. "Perhaps we should try it out on the rest of the Autobot vermin."

Before anyone else could speak there was movement. The shirt shifted and a tiny head popped out. "What in the…" Knockout started.

"Teehee," the little figure giggled. She then yawned and rubbed her eyes. Somehow managing to pop her tiny arms out of the now giant shirt on her. She then glanced up from where she stood and looked around the room at the cons. "Hi!" she cheered.

"By Primus!" Breakdown yelled.

"What did you do?" Starscream yelled at the medic.

"It wasn't me," Knockout hurriedly put the cylinder down. "It was the relic!"

"Lord Megatron what are we going to do-"

"All of you silent!" he bellowed. "Soundwave terminate the comm!" A moment later the communications officer nodded that it had been done. He growled looking at his top officers. But the mood was interrupted when they turned their attention back to the little girl. She made an 'eep' noise as she jumped down from where her older self had been tied down. She nearly tripped over her now too large shirt as she ran over to them.

Starscream stepped to the side and nearly hid behind Megatron like the girl was diseased. The human in question didn't appear fazed that she was surrounded by giant robots that could easily crush her. She smiled so wide it took up most of her face. "Hi," she repeated and looked up at them. "I'm Mari. Who you?" None of them knew how to react and remained silent. She didn't appear deterred as she kept smiling at them and playing with her shirt. "You giant robots!" she giggled. "Cool. Come pway with me?"

"Uh, so is it still too late to take the Autobot's offer?" the medic inquired.

~*~

Meanwhile.

"Why…" Jack was horrified over what he'd heard happening to his cousin. But he stood firm after they'd heard the racket happening on the other end after whatever it was the cons did to Mari. They hadn't heard Mari say anything but the cons were panicking about something. That had to be a good sign right? "Why did they hang up like that?"

"It sounded like they were worried about something," Raf spoke up. "And Knockout said something about a relic…"

"That's gotta be a good thing right?" Miko asked the question they were all thinking. "Mari freaked them out or something."

"Do we have any knowledge of what this relic is they were speaking of?" Prowl was the most calm out of all of them.

"Or what it might do?" Jazz took up.

"The cons grabbed one a while back," Bulkhead answered. "But never used it."

"Until now," Wheeljack finished.

"That doesn't have to be a bad thing," Jack said. "It might not have done anything to Mari at all."

"Or something the cons weren't expecting," Prowl retorted.

"Which means she may be fine," Arcee tried to reassure her partner.

"Ratchet?" Raf spoke up looking at the medic. "Are you alright?" Bumblebee beeped something and put a servo on the medic's shoulder. For a moment there was no response.

"She has to be alive," he finally said. "She has to be."

Before anyone could counter the sound of screeching tires was heard and a familiar car pulled in the base. June stormed out and looked right up at the bots. "What's this call I got telling me Mari was kidnapped?"

~*~

Back on the Nemesis.

"I cannot believe I got stuck playing babysitter," Knockout grumbled rearranging his tools. "Should have listened to me and just handed her back to the bots now. Probably would've got energon out of it. No, let's keep the fleshy and taunt them." Though he understood Megatron's reasoning. Let the Autobots think their pet was dead. Surely the next time they faced them in battle it would mess with them. Not to mention they could also bring up the fact she was still _alive_ and _they_ had her. Who knew what would piss the bots off more? Plus there was also the fact they could always keep her until a relic came along. Then they could trade her off if it fell into enemy servos. At the thought of relics Knockout thought about the odd cylinder they currently had locked away. Why would it make the fleshy a sparkling again? He knew he'd have to run more tests on it later. After that one try the item had powered down and gave no indication of working again anytime soon.

"Weee!"

"Hhhh," he vented and turned to look at his new charge. She was currently running around with her arms out. "I Batman!" she called. She clearly had no memory of them prior to this or perhaps her life in general other than her name was Mari and she was apparently three years old as she announced to everyone within ear shot. "Du du du du nun Batman!"

"Why me," he turned back to his work. He wished he could just shut her up in a room like a normal prisoner. But he couldn't. None of them could. Just like none of them could kill her and call it a bad day. Nor could they harm her in any fashion. They could all thank their coding for that.

Back at the beginning of history, perhaps it started with Primus itself, their kind had always adored their young. Sparklings were so rare that the moment any mech or femme saw one, even if it wasn't theirs, they couldn't help but fall in love. Any of them would die for a sparkling if they had to. Harming one or killing one, even if it wasn't intentional was unheard of in their culture. But once the war had started… The Allspark had stopped producing them, or regular bots for that matter, and any bots in general who may have had them either didn't bond or were killed before they could. Who wanted to have a sparkling in the middle of the war?

Yes, there would be time after the war. If one survived that is to attempt to have a family. Though the odds of even a bonded couple having a sparkling were one out of a billion. If it wasn't like that their planet would've been overrun years ago when the Allspark was still creating new sparks. Their kind simply lived so long. Even bots who died off naturally or in accidents were low compared to how many came from the Allspark back in the Golden Age. Course their war had changed all that.

It was only after they left their slumbering planet that they found their protective instincts for the young extended to more than their own kind. Any time they found sparklings in any race they couldn't help but feel a drive toward them. They couldn't bring themselves to harm or kill them. Anyone else was far game but not the sparklings. So that's why they tended to steer clear of planets with races that even had sparklings in that sense. This planet was an exception.

The Decepticons hid from this planet for their own benefit. They didn't want the inhabitants meddling in their affairs. But there was another major reason. This was the first race they encountered that populated so readily. It was so easy for these fleshies to have sparklings it was comical. As a result most battles were fought away from the larger human populations where sparklings could be. It hadn't been that big of a surprise when they found the Autobots had human charges. When they initially saw the fleshies they were reluctant to harm them. They thought they were sparklings but upon further examination they found them to be young but what they would consider younglings.

In their culture they considered beings to be sparklings up until what humans would call their teenage years. Then they transitioned to younglings. Once a being was a youngling they were fair game. It didn't feel great to kill a youngling but it was possible. So the three year old running around aboard the Nemesis was perhaps in the most ironically safest place she could be. None of them would harm her or allow her to be harmed. Seekers especially were the best about taking care of sparklings. So it wasn't surprising when Starscream nearly ran off to his personal quarters. The medic chuckled thinking how the seeker would no doubt avoid the toddler like the plague.

He glanced down when he heard a 'knock knock' and found her to be lightly tapping on his pede. "What are you doing?" he asked. "I just buffed myself."

"I gotta go potty," she looked up at him with large eyes.

"Primus offline me."

~*~

With the Autobots.

June sat down on the couch looking defeated. "I was supposed to be taking care of her," she said. "And you're telling me she was kidnapped by the Decepticons. And might even be…"

"You can't talk like that Mom," Jack patted her back.

"Mari's tough," Raf looked at her. The woman suddenly looked years older.

"All we have to do is find her and bash a few helms in," Miko added.

"The percentage she is still alive is roughly…" Prowl started but Jazz motioned for him to stop. "High," he ended.

"That sounds so reassuring," June said. "Oh God what am I going to tell her parents?"

"Prime," they heard a familiar voice and turned to see agent Fowler come in. "What's this I heard about Miko being kidnapped?"

"I'm right here dude," Miko told him.

"Not Miko, Mari," Rafael corrected.

"Who's Mari?" He happened to see Jazz and Prowl standing their eyeing him up. "And who are these two?"

~*~

The Nemesis.

"Will you pway with me?" Mari asked him for the third time. It was bad enough he'd had to make a makeshift bathroom for her to use. Now she wouldn't leave him alone. She wasn't daunted by how quiet he was or the fact he was trying to ignore her. "What your name?" she tried after he kept working. Not like he needed to but he rearranged his tools for the fifth time.

"Knockout," he finally answered hoping she'd leave it at that.

"Knocout?" she tried.

"Knockout," he repeated.

"Kno…Out?"

"Knock-out."

"Knockout!" she cheered finally getting it right. "You have a nice name." He made the mistake of looking down and seeing her beaming up at him. His spark clenched and he tried to go back to his work. "Knockout?"

"Yes?" he answered regretting it immediately.

"You really pwetty." He felt his speak nearly stopped and he vented knowing very well she'd just defeated him.

~*~

A little while later.

"Hey Knockout," Breakdown walked in holding a box full of tools. "Where do you…" He stopped when he noticed the medic wasn't at his usual station or buffing himself. Instead he found the medic sitting on the ground holding the little girl in one hand.

"Then I thought perhaps I would look good in blue," Knockout stated. "Could you imagine? Me in blue?"

"You look good in anything," she replied playing with the medic's fingers. She fit perfectly in his hand. "But I like red best."

"So did I." That's when he noticed his assistant had entered the room.

"Did I come at a bad time?"


	8. Goo

"You rweally big!" Mari exclaimed looking up at the con. Knockout didn't say anything as soon as the ex-wrecker had caught him holding the child. Instead he'd set her on the floor and ordered his assistant to take care of her. The big con had no idea what to do. "What your name?"

"Breakdown," he told her reorganizing Knockout's tools. Served him right for leaving him alone with the organic sparkling.

"Bweakdown?" she tried and smiled up at him. He happened to glance down and saw her with his one good optic.

"Close enough," he shrugged it off trying to ignore her.

"Bweakdown pway with me?"

"Uh not now kid. I'm busy." He did looked down when he heard a soft rumbling. "What's that?"

"I hungwy," she told him.

"You need sustenance?"

"What sus… Susten."

"Food," he corrected seeing her struggling with the word. "Alright I'll get you something."

"Yay!" she cheered and entertained herself by running around for a bit. He sent one of the Vehicons out to get the child something and nearly pounded the con in when it came back with a rock. He wasn't entirely sure what humans consumed but he knew the sparkling couldn't eat a rock. So he then ordered it to go to one of the numerous places humans got nourishment from. This time it actually came back with something edible. "I like nuggets!" the girl stated eating her meal. She then played with the tiny toy she received with it. It appeared to be a car.

"Vroom, vroom!" she made sound effects driving the car around. "Bweakdown! You wanna come play cars with me? It's funner with two people."

"I kind of turn into a car kid," he told her. "I don't need to 'play'."

"Rweally?" that seemed to interest her more. "Can I see? What you turn into? A truck? A monster truck?" She actually came over and bounced on his pede.

He let out a long vent. She was cute… He'd give her that but also annoying. "Look if I transform and show you what I turn into will you let me work in piece?"

"Uh huh," she said and got off of his foot.

"Alright," he made her step back and he transformed.

"Wow!" she giggled and ran over to him. "You are big!" Then without warning she jumped up and managed to get his door open.

"What in the pit are you doing?" he fought to keep himself still as she then climbed inside of him. It was odd having another being there. He wasn't sure how the Autobots dealt with those kids all the time. She just looked around inside and actually honked his horn. "Don't do that!"

"What it like being a truck?" she asked playing with the seatbelt. "You must go rweally rweally fast! Faster than a cheetah!"

"Ok I showed you what I turned into now get out." She didn't move but let out a yawn. Then she leaned in the seat and put her head down. "What are you doing kid? I said get out."

"I sleepy," she told him and placed her head on the seat. "I sleep just a few minutes."

"No," he fought the urge to transform. He would've but there was no guarantee he'd know where she'd end up. He couldn't risk her ending up stuck in his gears. "Come on kid. Get out. Now." She appeared to ignore him as she quickly drifted off. "Scrap," he said not knowing what to do.

~*~

An hour later.

"What in the pit," Knockout started when he walked back into his work space. "Breakdown?"

"Knockout," he partner started. "Thank Primus. Get her out of me."

"What?" he looked in when the ex-wrecker opened his door. Mari was lying there fast asleep. "Aw," he found himself say before he could stop himself. "I don't think I could move her without waking her up."

"I don't care."

"Come on Breakdown, she's not hurting you."

"Says the con who ran out of here and left me with the sparkling like she was a scraplet. You owe me. Big." As they spoke Mari began to stir and wriggled around in the seat. She sat up and yawned while rubbing her eyes. The medic fought the urge to fawn over her. She was just too cute. Her hair was messy and stuck to one side of her face. She semi fixed her too large shirt and then she happened to look over… Right up at the medic. "Knockout!" she smiled up at him and bolted out of the truck.

She ran right over to him and hugged his pede. "I missed you!" she told him. "But I got to pway with Bweakdown. He can turn into a truck! He even got me food and then I took a nap. What did you do?"

Knockout felt his spark flare when she'd told him that she had actually missed him. "I had to run some errands," he told her picking her up. "And it looks to me like you had a big day. Were you good for Breakdown while I was gone?" His partner gave him a look when he transformed.

"Yeah!" she answered. "He fun like you. Will you pway with me now?" She held up the small toy car she had. "We can pway cars. But it not as good as you. I beat you a rweally pwetty car!"

Breakdown couldn't help but notice how the medic seemed to fawn over the human. Maybe it was the ego boost the sparkling gave the medic, or perhaps it was because the toddler was adorable. Once you got past her questions. When the medic or assistant weren't holding her she followed them around. Though she practically had to run to keep up with them. It was often easier for them to carry her. Safer too. Mari liked to sit on the table and play with her little car. The two cons took turns running her to the bathroom, bringing her food and stuff to drink, along with making sure she was alright and slept at one time or another. Breakdown wouldn't openly admit it and he knew Knockout wouldn't either but… He felt somewhat content taking care of the sparkling. When she looked up at them it was with innocence he hadn't seen since he was young himself. She didn't judge them or fear them but was perfectly happy with them. Not to mention she never screamed or yelled. It was a surprisingly pleasant change of pace.

Not to mention she was utterly charming lying there holding her toy car to her while she slept.

~*~

Elsewhere.

"Why in the name of Uncle Sam's boxers wasn't I informed that not only Team Prime can into contact with two new bots but they'd been discovered by another civilian?" Agent Fowler asked.

"Cause we knew you wouldn't be happy?" Raf spoke up. Bumblebee beeped something and he nodded. "And until now it didn't seem that important."

"Not important? My superiors are gonna have a field day with this." He stopped talking when he stopped rubbing his temples to take a proper glance around. "So Mari was kidnapped?" Fowler took in how defeated everyone, including June, appeared.

"Yeah," Jack answered patting his mother's back. He'd never seen her look like this.

"Any sign of her?"

"Ratchet's workin' on it," Jazz told him.

"Have they?"

"Yes," Arcee interrupted before he could finish the sentence. "They already contacted us. It didn't go well."

Fowler took the hint and dropped that line of questioning. "I'll see what I can do back at base," he told them. "If anything happens or any of you need anything don't hesitate to call me."

"What could your Earth tech do that I'm not already?" Ratchet actually looked up from his work.

"He is merely offering assistance," Prowl stated. "Perhaps I could aid you in…"

"I can do it myself!" the medic barked and slammed a fist down on the keyboard. No one said anything but Optimus put a servo on his friend's shoulder. Ratchet looked at him then turned back to his work and let out a long sigh.

"Like I said," Fowler told them. "If you need anything call. I'll come back soon. Sooner if I find anything."

~*~

On the Nemesis.

"Where could she be?" Knockout glanced around. "What do you think Breakdown?"

"Not sure Knockout," they shared a knowing smirk as they heard a giggle come from behind a pill of tubes. "Could be anywhere."

The giggling got louder as the medic took a step toward her hiding place. "I just have no idea…" Then he looked over the pile down at the laughing little girl. "Gotcha!" he chuckled bending down and scooping her up.

"Teehheeee!" she laughed in his grip as he lightly tickled her. "No!"

"Oh Breakdown," Knockout told him. "I think we have a giggler."

"I think you're right." Breakdown nearly laughed himself at the sight. He briefly wondered if Knockout ever considered having sparklings of his own one day. He'd make a decent or carrier the ex-wrecker was sure. The medic was vain and rough but holding the human sparkling… The other con was practically goo.

"Breakdown!" Megatron barked over the comm system. He startled for a moment before answering. "Yes Lord Megatron?" Knockout stopped messing around with Mari to look over at his partner.

"I have a job for you and Knockout to complete. Take ten Vehicons and meet Soundwave in the control room."

"Yes Lord Megatron."

"Lord Megatron?" Knockout spoke up.

"What is it?"

"What about um… The sparkling?" As he said it Breakdown noticed how he held Mari protectively near his spark. Surely they wouldn't have to bring her along on a dangerous mission? But if they weren't going to watch her then who…

"Give it to Starscream. He is not currently on duty." They both shared a look and the medic appeared to vent in defeat. "Yes Lord Megatron," he said and Breakdown could tell this job was not going to be fun. No doubt Knockout would complain even more than usual the entire time.

~*~

A few minutes later.

"Come on Knockout," Breakdown told him as he held Mari. The girl didn't say much as they walked through the ship but gawked at everything she saw. "He's a seeker. None of us can hurt her let alone him."

"Have you forgotten this is Starscream?" the medic countered. "He might be a seeker but that doesn't mean he'll take care of her. What if she has to go to the bathroom or gets hungry?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine until we get back," he countered. "And Starscream can't just neglect her." He didn't point out how both he and the medic seemed actually worried about the toddler's welfare. He brushed it off as they came to the lieutenant's quarters. He knocked on the door.

"What is it?" the seeker screeched from the other side.

"Lord Megatron has an assignment for us," Breakdown started.

"Which means you have to watch the sparkling," Knockout ended.

"What?!" the door opened and Starscream looked mortified.

"We're busy and you're the only one free, lieutenant Starscream," Breakdown stated.

The seeker turned toward the medic as he held Mari. He glanced down at her and reeled back. "I'm far too busy..."

"No you're not," Knockout frowned at him. "You'll be fine." He handed her to the seeker and he just stood there dumbstruck. "She'll probably play or nap the entire time we're gone. But if she has to go to the bathroom it's in the washracks and if she gets hungry get one of the Vehicons to go out and get her something." The medic's gaze softened as he looked down at the toddler in the seeker's servos. "Now you be good while we're gone alright?" he told her.

"I will," she smiled back up at him. "Be safe and come back soon."

"We will," Breakdown told her as they turned and continued on down the hallway.

"We'll be back shortly," the medic told her before they disappeared around a corner.

Starscream looked down at the toddler in his servos. "Hi," she looked up at him smiling like he wasn't some strange giant robot that could harm her at any time. "I'm Mari. Who you? Bweakdown said you were lieu…lieu." She gave up lieutenant but didn't let that stop her. "Starscweam?"


	9. Caretaker

"You should get some rest," Arcee told her partner and his mother. Looking around none of the humans looked all that good. They were all exhausted and it was nearly a full day since Mari had been kidnapped. Raf slumped against Bumblebee and Miko lightly snoozed on Bulkhead's shoulder. The bots themselves didn't look much better. But Ratchet… He was clearly the worst. He kept looking at the screen as if Mari would suddenly appear and hadn't consumed any energon in far too long.

June looked like she was about to argue but took in the sight of the kids. "You're right…" she sighed. "Come on kids," she told them. "Can you bridge all of us back? I don't think I should be driving right now."

"Of course," Jazz spoke up and got the bridge ready. It was hard for the bots to tear themselves away from their charges and if the humans weren't so drained then they would've fought to stay. June only relented seeing her son with deep bags under his eyes. But she stated that they were to call her at the first sign of anything.

Which left Ratchet. The bots all looked among each other. They had no idea what the medic was going through but they could imagine. None of them wanted to lose their partners… They all looked to their leader not knowing how to approach him. Optimus grabbed a cube and motioned for the others to retire to their rooms. They left… Once they were alone the Prime placed a hand on the medic's shoulder.

"She has to be alive Optimus," the medic's voice cracked. "She has to be out there."

"She is," Optimus told him. "But you will do her no good if you are dead on your pedes."

"I know," Ratchet looked up and looked at his oldest friends. His fingers finally stopped and he stared blankly at the screen. "I promised her."

~*~

Elsewhere.

Starscream was doing his best to ignore the tiny organic staring up at him. He'd placed her on the floor and was busy re-reading a datapad. His optics briefly went to her every few seconds. She was just so distracting! It wasn't the first time he damned his own coding. Every instinct he had was screaming at him to go and cuddle the toddler. She had the biggest eyes he'd ever seen… And they were green! What a rare and beautiful color. It contrasted nicely with her brownish red hair. It covered part of her face and even the way she twirled that shirt she wore back and forth caught his attention. "Go play," he told her. He tried to keep his voice threatening or at least neutral but he was losing the battle. He was lieutenant of the Decepticons for Primus' sake! He wasn't supposed to want to coo at a pitiful organic being. Even if they had a smile that lit up their entire face.

"Where Knockout and Bweakdown go?" she asked.

"They're on a mission and will be back soon," he snapped. "Now leave me be."

She didn't seem bothered by how he snarked at her. Instead she came closer to him and he wanted to either pick her up or run out of there. "What mission?"

"They had to go retrieve something."

"Oh, when they be back?"

"I said soon. Now go entertain yourself."

"Why you have wings?" the question caught him off guard. He couldn't help but look down at her. "Knockout and Bweakdown turn into cars. You do too? But you have wings… Can you fly?" she actually touched him at that question and he stiffened at the contact. He hadn't been touched without being punished or merely fixed up in quite a while. Since his trine brothers had been sent off… He missed them. Mari was oblivious to his discomfort. "You fly rweally high! Like a bird! Can I see?"

"Primus," he muttered and got up. He'd have a Vehicon watch her or something… Mari stumbled back at his sudden movement and fell on her butt. He was nearly out the door. When he heard it. She was sniffling and he turned back. The sight that met him was sparkbreaking. She sat on the floor and tears were lightly coming out of her eyes. She wasn't full out crying but still…

"Oh sparkling!" he stopped and turned back around in an instant. "It's ok," he found himself saying in a soothing tone. He bent down and his sharp servos gently moved to hold her. "You're alright. Dear Primus I'm sorry. Are you injured? Do you need anything? Where does it hurt?" His instincts kicked in full gear and he didn't stop them. Even if she was a human… An organic, she was still a sparkling. And sparklings needed someone to watch out for them.

She stopped sniffling and looked up at him. Mari took in his worried expression. "I fine," she answered and wiped her tears away. "It was accident. You not mean it." She lightly grabbed his servo and helped herself up. "You fly? Is that why you have wings?"

Starscream was nearly elated she was unharmed and that she was fine to change the subject so suddenly. "Yes, I can fly. I am a seeker. One who can turn into a jet."

"Rweally?" she gawked up at him. "You fly all over the world? What it like?"

"It is the most wondrous feeling one can experience."

"Can I go flying?"

"Perhaps… But not today. Are you hungry or need anything? Do you have to go to the… What is it? Bathroom?"

"No," she played with her shirt. "You pick me up?"

"I…"

"Pwease?" she stretched out her arms toward him. Like a sparkling wanting to be picked up by its carrier or sire. His spark clenched and he vented knowing he couldn't deny her. Not when she was looking up at him like that.

"Alright." He cradled her in his servos and she seemed perfectly content just being there. He felt himself smile as she went on about how it was great being up so high. He was able to read for a bit as she just sat in his servo near his chest and looked around. He glanced down and actually found her taking a nap at one point. "This must be a test," he muttered looking carefully at her.

Being as gentle as possible he used one of his fingers to move the messy hair out of her face. She'd been on the ship how long? When was the last time she bathed? Humans needed to do that often right? He quickly looked it up on the internet. He figured sparklings needed to be kept clean. He knew back on Cybertron sparklings were often bathed every day. Seekers preened their young twice a day. Turns out he was correct. She needed a bath.

But it wasn't exactly like they had something set up for her. And she'd need new clothes. Not like she could put on that old shirt… So he ordered the Vehicons to go out and get material Mari would need for a bath. Soap and even some news clothes she could wear once she was done. He also ordered some of them to make a makeshift bathtub. Once he made sure it was up to his standard he ordered them away once again.

Mari awoke half an hour later and that's when he told her she needed bathed. "Ok," she surprisingly didn't fight him. Then again some sparklings loved getting cleaned. He was silently thankful she was one of them. "You're too young to bath by yourself… Aren't you?" he asked her not really looking for an answer. The tub the other cons had made wasn't that deep. But he wasn't about to take chances. Besides, sparklings didn't need to know how to clean themselves when their caretakers were around. And seeing as the medic and his assistant were out then he saw himself as more than a fit substitute. Seekers were the best caretakers in the universe as far as he was concerned.

Mari was able to take her old clothes off on her own, and after he made sure the water wouldn't hurt her he helped her in the tub. "Tehe!" she giggled playing around with the bubbles. "Car go under water!" she played with her toy.

"Close your optics," he softly told her.

"Huh?"

"Your eyes sparkling," he smiled at her.

"Ok!" The soap was supposedly child friendly but he wasn't going to chance it as he washed her off. The entire time Mari played and laughed as Starscream just took care of her. It briefly reminded him of when he was her age and his own creators did this for him and his brothers. He paused a moment when he found himself actually humming a tune his own carrier had often used when cleaning them. "Starscweam?" he was brought back when she spoke up. "I come out now?"

"Yes," he told her. "Now be careful and hold my hand." Once out he used the towels the cons had gathered to dry her off. Mari was fine putting on her own clothes. They appeared too big on her like they were meant for adults but seeing as she appeared happy in them Starscream wasn't going to go on a tangent at how stupid the Vehicons were. Afterwards she sat there and held her car to her as he preened her. It wasn't that different then he imagined. She was mostly clean but he focused on her hair and untangling it slowly as to not hurt her. She yawned at one point and he actually chuckled. "Sleepy little one?"

"Not sleepy," she replied trying to keep her head up. She was losing the battle by the second as he kept on his work.

"There," she finished and she only yawned in response. "Come here," he held out his servo for her and she crawled into it. He brought her near his spark for warmth and she curled into him as much as she could. Mari wasn't bothered by how he was made of metal. His humming started up again and she smiled.

"Starscweam?"

"Yes sparkling?"

"Night," she snuggled into him.

"Goodnight sweet one," he cooed at her. "May you have a pleasant recharge."

~*~

An hour later.

"That took forever," Knockout complained.

"At least the bots didn't show up this time," Breakdown countered.

"I can't wait to see Mari," the medic stated. "I wonder if she missed us. She might be hungry. Starscream better have looked after her." Breakdown didn't say anything as they made their way to the lieutenant's quarters. They were only able to knock once before a very pissed off seeker answered.

"SSSSHHH!" he told them before they could get the word out. "She's sleeping." They looked down to see Mari fast asleep in the seeker's grasp. She looked cleaner and wore new clothes. The medic knew instantly that he'd been worried for nothing.

"Looks like you were busy," Knockout whispered as to not wake her. "How was she?"

"Perfect," the seeker actually smiled looking down at her tiny form. It slightly unnerved them seeing as they'd never seen Starscream genuinely happy before.

"Well that's good," the medic stated. "Thanks for watching her but we're back. We'll take her off your servos." He reached out for her but Starscream held her away. They both looked at him. His wings puffed up as if that would make himself even bigger. They could've sworn he nearly let out a low detectable hiss.

"She is fine where she is," he sneered at them.

"But lieutenant," Breakdown started.

"Surely you have other duties to attend to," Knockout tried. "More pressing matters…"

"Starscream!" they all heard Megatron yell. The medic smirked knowing he'd won.

"Very well," the seeker seemed reluctant to hand her over. "But you two had better take good care of her. Between my shifts I might just check up on your progress." He held her closer to himself for a moment before slowly handing her to the medic. Once he was out of sight the medic and his assistant shared a knowing smirk. Starscream had fought valiantly… But in the end his coding had won out. The same as theirs.


	10. Playmates

Megatron was not pleased. He rarely was but that was beside the point. He hadn't thought much about keeping the tiny organic around. The Decepticon Lord thought she might come in handy later if they needed her for leverage. Not to mention it did make him grin to see the Autobots squirm a bit. What he had not planned for however was the fact some of his top officers seemed to become obsessed with their little hostage.

He'd placed her with the medic to keep her out of the way. Yet even the medic and his assistant were needed out in the field occasionally. Starscream had been available at the time and it served his ever faithful lieutenant right to be stuck with the human. No doubt his coding driving him crazy. At the time it had been amusing.

Lately, it was growing annoying. The three of them were constantly with the toddler and if not they seemed distracted at whatever job they were forced to complete. In the beginning it meant they worked faster and in Megatron's mind that merely meant they were finally being more efficient. For once. But then Breakdown and Knockout had spilled over half the energon from one of their mines in some sort of accident. And Starscream was constantly hailing him on his frequency that the work he was doing was pointless and that he would be better suited aboard the Nemesis. No small secret why.

He couldn't have his most seasoned officers making those kind of mistakes and being careless. Regardless of their coding. So Megatron decided perhaps a change of pace would be best for all those on board. "Soundwave," he said and the communications officer turned to his leader. "I have a job for you."

~*~

Later.

"Now you be good," Knockout told her. "We'll be back before you know it."

"Don't nap too much or you'll be up half the night," Breakdown added.

"If you need anything make sure Soundwave gets it for you," Starscream held her.

"Ok," she smiled up at them. Mari didn't mind her three caretakers going out on a job. They always came back soon enough. And besides, this time they were leaving her with someone new. Which, in her mind, meant she could make a new friend.

"You better take good care of her," Starscream snarled at the silent mech handing her over. Soundwave didn't reply but pointed to the door. The communications mech could understand the seeker's coding getting the better of him. Starscream wouldn't normally outright threaten him. But the third-in-command didn't do threats. "Goodbye sparkling," Starscream's entire countenance changed as he smiled down at her.

"Bye bye!" she waved to them as they left.

"Never did like old Screamer," a voice said and Mari looked around trying to find who was talking. She didn't see anyone else.

"You got that right," another voice stated.

"Who there?" she asked looking up at Soundwave.

"Rumble, Frenzy," came recorded voices from his visor.

"Where they?"

"Can we come out boss?" Rumble asked.

"Yeah boss," Frenzy backed his brother up. "I know Lasers and Buzz will want to see her too." Soundwave remained quiet until a chorus of, "Come on," was heard.

"Request: Acknowledged and accepted. Rumble, Frenzy, Ratbat, Ravage, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw eject." All of them popped out of their various places within Soundwave. Laserbeak from his chest, Buzzsaw from his back. The twins from his arms, Ravage from his left leg, and Ratbat from his right.

Mari gawked at the new bots on the floor in amazement. They were certainly smaller than the cons who took care of her. But they were still bigger than her. "Down?" she asked the communications officer. "Pwease?" He let her down and placed her among all of his cassetticons.

"Man these things sure are small," Rumble stated looking her over. Mari looked at them and stood her ground as the twins walked around her.

"And squishy too," Frenzy said lightly poking her side. She giggled in response and gently swatted at his hand.

"Rumble, Frenzy behave."

"Sure thing boss," Frenzy waved him off still staring at her.

"You bwothers?" she asked looking between Frenzy and Rumble.

"Yeah kid," Rumble answered messing with her hair.

"Twins?"

"You beat," Frenzy was preoccupied with her clothes. "Don't know why you lot wear this stuff. Looks like it would just get in the way."

"I no walk around nakie!" she laughed. "You funny." She smiled up at them. "I'm Mari. Who all you?"

"I'm Frenzy."

"I'm Rumble. The smarter of the two."

"I'll show you smarter when I…"

"Birdie!" they were interrupted when Mari ran over to the birds. She reached Laserbeak first. The femme simply stayed where she was as the toddler looked at her. "Pwetty birdie!" She reached out and actually tried to pet Laserbeak. It was a good thing the femme was rather laid back and was actually more amused by the toddler's antics than anything else. "What your name?" Mari asked her looking like she expected an actual answer. This was new… Many bots and cons didn't view mini bots or cons, especially those modeled like Laserbeak or Ravage, like they were their own individuals. Truth be told the birds, Ravage, and Ratbat couldn't communicate like a normal mech or femme could but they were still cons all the same. They were perhaps some of the more intelligent individuals onboard. They were so used to being treated like common animals… The fact this mere child was addressing them like she would anyone else was odd to be sure. Then again, sparklings didn't think the same way adults did.

"That's Laserbeak," Frenzy spoke up. "Then there's Buzzsaw, Ravage, and Ratbat."

"Nice names. I like you Laser… Laser," she fought with the words. "Laserbeak!" she beamed when she got it and actually hugged the femme. Laserbeak didn't respond much but they could feel through the bond the femme thought Mari was adorable. "Buzzsaw," she then turned her attention to the other bird. She hesitated in reaching out like she knew he wouldn't appreciate being touched. "Can I?" she asked him directly instead of looking to anyone else.

Thanks to her directly asking him Buzzsaw actually nodded and let her touch him. She only put a hand on one of his wings before she giggled like she was silly and moved on to the most elusive member of their group. "Kitty?" she asked. "No not kitty… Rav… Rav… Ravy?"

"Look Ravage," Rumble snickered. "The kid's got a nickname for ya."

"Yeah Ravy," Frenzy added. In return the other cassetticons looked at the twins and lightly growled in warning. He stopped when the toddler came waltzing right up to him. She looked up to him with a bright smile and he didn't sense even a slight hint of fear. "Pway with me?" she asked him. In return the panther turned and walked away as if he was disinterested.

"Ravage!" Laserbeak abolished through the bond.

"Don't take it personally kid," Frenzy told her seeing her disappointed face.

"Ravage likes going solo," Rumble finished. Mari looked after the panther a few more seconds before she made it to the last member of the group. By far he was the smallest con she'd seen. But he was still over twice her size.

"Hi Ratbat," she smiled at him. The youngest of their group didn't reply or give any real indication of caring that the toddler was there other than glancing at her. "You look like you need a hug," Mari suddenly announced and grabbed the con as best she could before he could move away. She couldn't hug much seeing as his wings were open around him and even if they weren't she wouldn't have even reached around his waist. The cassetticon didn't move for a moment and none of them could overtly tell what he was thinking through the bond. But then he used one of his wings and gently patted her on the back. As if he was reciprocating the affection. "Nice sparkling," his siblings heard him through their bond.

"You all pway with me?" Mari inquired looking around the group.

 _"I'm out,"_ Buzzsaw stated and went to fly off.

 _"No, you are not,"_ Laserbeak stopped him with one of her wings.

 _"I'm not a babysitter,"_ he replied.

"The boss needs time to work," Rumble stated out loud.

"He can't do that watchin' her," Fenzy took up. "So it's up to us. Sides it can't be that hard."

 _"Then you four do it,"_ the bird replied. He glanced over to see Ravage perched up on the console near where Soundwave stood.

"Buzzsaw objective stated. Perform necessary task," Soundwave didn't even look up from his work.

 _"Alright,"_ Buzzsaw deflated.

"So… What do we do?" Frenzy questioned. Messing around with his siblings was one thing. But a sparkling was new territory for all of them.

"I know games!" Mari immediately stated and waved her hand. "They fun too!"

~*~

Five minutes later.

"Nine," Mari stated holding her hands over her eyes. "Ten! Ready or not. Here I come!" she ran around the room looking for her playmates. She looked everywhere and even up to the ceiling at one point. But none of them were to be seen. "You all good…" she stated looking around Soundwave's right leg.

 _"This isn't fair,"_ Laserbeak was the first to say. All of them were perched in their carrier.

 _"It'll be fine,"_ Buzzsaw told her. He couldn't see where the child was from his perspective but he could hear and sense her position. _"Besides, it's keeping her busy."_

 _"She's right,"_ Ratbat spoke up. _"I'm ejecting…"_

"Then you'll get the rest of us caught," Frenzy stated.

"Symbionts," Soundwave spoke up. "Eject." All of them except Laserbeak and Ratbat made noises of protest but nevertheless did as they were told. "Found you!" Mari giggled not knowing, or caring, that she had been played.

"Your turn!" she indicated Frenzy. He repeated the gesture she had only this time none of his siblings went to hide in Soundwave. There weren't many places to hide in the room and it turned out Mari was the worst one about hiding. Then again it wasn't like she had many options being stuck on the floor like she was. The game got old fast.

But she just came up with another one. Freeze tag was alright. But once again all of them had an advantage on Mari. Laserbeak and Ratbat felt bad for her and actually carried her for some time so Frenzy or Rumble just couldn't tag her easily. But with some of the siblings being able to fly it was kind of a one sided game. Then, Mari introduced to them to duck-duck-goose. None of them understood the concept but went with it.

At this point Laserbeak seemed to have an affinity for the toddler. Anytime Mari was picked Laserbeak would tell her brothers to slow down and not accidentally harm her when they chased after her if she picked them. Ratbat actually went as far as to hold his wing out so that Buzzsaw couldn't land. It was his way of making sure the bird had to let Mari catch him. Rumble and Frenzy loved tackling each other or one of their siblings when they were selected. But they were clever in that when dealing with Mari they treated her like she was made out of glass.

But eventually the toddler slowed down and let out a long yawn. _"She's so cute,"_ the femme gushed as the toddler curled up in Ratbat's wings. The youngest symbiont didn't move but gently held the girl as she nodded off. They all had to admit… Mari sleeping was perhaps one of the cutest things they'd ever seen. She was so tiny and looked even smaller when curled up in a ball.

 _"What should we do next?"_ Ratbat asked. _"Once she wakes up?"_

 _"We could play another game,"_ Laserbeak offered.

 _"Like what?"_ Buzzsaw stated sitting next to her. _"Most games involve some sort of toy and we don't have any."_

_"Maybe we should get her some!"_

"Yeah," Rumble agreed. "The games we got ain't meant for a sparkling."

"They're all bloody and fleshies exploding left and right," Frenzy added. "Except that one where you just jump through portals."

 _"But she might be hungry first,"_ Laserbeak stated. _"So we should probably get her nourishment."_

"Good thinkin' Laser," Frenzy patted her head. But they didn't get the chance. Knockout and the others returned from their mission while Mari was still asleep. The cassetticons were reluctant but Ratbat handed the toddler over to the medic when Soundwave nodded at him. Didn't mean the symbionts weren't planning what they would do the next time they saw the girl. After all, Soundwave was entrusted to watch after the sparkling while the others went on missions. And there was always something Megatron had his top cons doing. For them it was only a matter of time. In return Mari always seemed excited to see them. Soundwave might not have done anything with her while she was under his watch but his symbionts were another story. To Mari they were playmates.


	11. A Protector

With the Autobots.

Jack and the others were a little shocked when they came back to the base and found Jazz working the monitors instead of Ratchet. They didn't comment on why the medic appeared nowhere to be found. It was eerily quiet in the base and all of the Autobots kept close to their charges.

Mari had been missing for a while and they had nothing to show for it. June had to go back to work, what else could she do? It wasn't like she could call in and say her niece had been kidnapped by giant alien robots. They were all a little glad Mari's parents had only called once. And that was to ask June if she'd even be willing to watch over Mari for the next year. The two of them weren't getting back together but we taking a year off to 'find themselves.' They'd hung up without even asking how Mari was doing. It was sad and a relief at the same time. Mari's own parents didn't care where she was or what was happening to her.

Her aunt was another story. June called the base every free minute she had and visited a lot more than normal. They weren't sure if it was to check up on progress or keep the other three children under her watch. But nothing changed and there was no word from the Decepticons. They could only imagine what was going on there.

~*~

On the Nemesis.

"Higher! Higher!" Mari cheered as Rumble tossed her up into the air.

 _"Not too high now,"_ Laserbeak said.

"Again, again!" Mari giggled as the con took a second.

"She's light but this is killing my spinal structure," Rumble complained.

"My turn then," Frenzy took her.

"Yay!"

Contrary to what everyone thought Soundwave was not an unfeeling bot. He just knew how to hide his emotions well. Having a visor didn't hurt. While he was strictly loyal to Megatron the only beings he truly cared about were his symbionts. They were his world. Unlike what many thought it wasn't a simple master-servant relationship. Carriers couldn't force symbionts to bond with them. It was completely up to the smaller bots. But all his symbionts had chosen Soundwave and he wasn't about to let them down in any way. They were family.

He'd warned them not to get attached to the girl. She was a means to an end nothing more. But even he had to admit it was hard not to fall for the little girl. It didn't help they were constantly with her now when the other cons aboard the ship were busy.

His symbionts had even saw fit to get her some new toys to play with. The child had been so happy she'd squeaked and danced on the spot before hugging all of them. In return the symbionts had started competing to impress Mari the most. As a result Mari now had balls, toy cars and planes, blocks, and stuffed animals. One in particular was a yellow rabbit she received from Laserbeak and carried around constantly. The femme symbiont flaunted it in front of her siblings to no end.

Speaking of his symbionts. He stopped his work long enough to glance over at them. All of them were tangled together on the floor sleeping. There might be five of them, Ravage having skulked off long ago, but they were no match for the toddler's energy. They'd all immediately decided to nap when they saw Mari lay down. Said girl managed to wriggle herself out of Rumble's grasp to come over to him.

"Hi," she greeted like they were friends. He briefly nodded before continuing his work. Before he felt a tapping on his leg. He looked down and she beamed up at him. "I made dis for you," she held up a piece of paper. He zoomed in and noticed a picture that might have been himself. "I made one for everyone. So here's yours," she held it up to him. Now that she mentioned it he thought he heard Frenzy and Rumble talking about the pictures she'd made for them earlier.

He bent down and took the picture. Nothing spectacular about it. It was drawn in crayon and he was more of a blob than anything else. But still… She'd bothered to do one of him? Why? He hadn't done anything with her directly. "I see?" she interrupted his thoughts. She pointed up to the screen. "I see?" she repeated and made the motion to be picked up.

There wasn't any harm in letting her see his work. Not like she could read Cybertronian or understand any of it. So he extended his servo and let her hop into it. She didn't say much as he worked but looked at the screen and his free servo as it traveled across the various keys. "Soundwave?" she managed to get his name right.

"Yes?" he replayed a clip of Rumble.

"You and they," she looked down at the symbionts. "You big bwother or daddy?"

He had to look up what exactly she meant because he had no idea what 'daddy' meant. "No," he replied. Upon reflection he didn't fit either definition. She looked confused so he tried to make it as simple as possible. "Guardian," he told her. He wasn't wrong.

"You family," she smiled like she got it. He nodded seeing as there wasn't much he could do to argue against the point. "You lucky," she explained. "I no have family. Only friends… But it ok. I have a lot of friends. You take care of family. Ok?"

"Affirmative," he answered really looking at her. This toddler… This sparkling didn't think she had a family? They had assumed her memories had been wiped when she was de-aged. But none of them had considered what that meant. Were the humans the Autobots had her family? Were any of them related to her? What if… What if she didn't have a family? What if this sparkling was all alone in the world? He knew for certain that if she was handed over to the Autobots they would instantly become her family. They would care for her and such.

Eventually Mari began snoring and he noticed she'd nodded off. He knew what it was like to be alone in the world. It had been an empty place, until he found and bonded with his symbionts. They had made life worth living. They were his family. Yet, this tiny tiny creature believed she was all alone in the world? That wasn't right even by his standards. Sparklings were supposed to feel loved and cherished by those around them. Back on Cybertron before the war sparklings were all but worshipped among his kind. All of them were raised by loving carriers and sires. If something did happen there was no doubt the sparkling would instantly be taken care of by either the next of kin or the closest friends of the original creators.

But Mari was all alone. She was so tiny and fragile. On a whim Soundwave looked up what happened to fleshie sparklings if their creators went offline. What he found was horrifying. If there was no kin or anyone else the creators designated to take care of the sparkling they would go to foster homes or group homes or something along those lines. He never did care for humans but he began to dislike them. They had so many offspring they couldn't care for the ones that were alone in the world? He looked up case after case of what could go wrong. His spark clenching as he glanced down at the sleeping child in his servo.

There was no guarantee she would be properly cared for if they gave her over to her own kind. Would the Autobots hand her over if they knew all of this? They were keen on protecting these fleshie creatures. Would they abandon her if they believed her own kind would care for her?

Yet the child was so friendly and carefree. She was facing a terrifying world on her own. But she didn't know what evils lurked in it and she shouldn't. Sparklings didn't need to know of such ugly horrible things. At least not until they were old enough to begin to properly process all of it. What got Soundwave was that the child seemed so happy, even to him when he blatantly ignored her. Maybe she was seeking attention from everyone she could because she believed she had no alternative and the more he thought about it the more it bothered him. She wouldn't know that the Cybertronians aboard would take good care of her. That they would never harm her. But sparklings needed more than just care. They needed love and support. And she was so tiny, even smaller than his symbionts. And she was so fragile…

~*~

Later.

The symbionts panicked when they woke up and none of them could find the girl. Only to feel reassurance across their bond from their carrier. They were somewhat surprised to find her fast asleep in his grasp and he was giving off protective vibes himself. They all smirked at each other because they knew what that meant. It didn't surprise them after that when Soundwave would stop work when Mari came up to him and wanted attention. Nor did any of them mention how the pictures she'd made for them were hung up on Soundwave's private work station.

~*~

Another day.

Ravage stealthily made his way through the ship. He could understand why his siblings cared for the girl. Not hard to figure out. Their coding, plus a helpless organic sparkling, equaled concerned symbionts. She was even smaller than all of them for Primus's sake. But then he felt concern for her coming from his carrier.

One of the reasons he agreed to join Soundwave was that he was a caring mech. Not openly but Ravage didn't need mushy affection. He wasn't a sparkling or Autobot. He felt Soundwave's love through their bond and he also felt it coming from his siblings. He was content how things were with them. But he knew as soon as he felt concern coming from his carrier… This was more than a mere assignment. It was one thing for Soundwave to feel for them. They were family. But this was the type of concern Ravage remembered when Soundwave was considering bonding with another symbiont. Seeing as the fleshie was a sparkling and not a minicon or bot this couldn't end well for anyone involved. Megatron wouldn't stand the human being aboard his ship longer than he had to. Eventually the human would prove useful and they'd hand her over to the Autobots for something that would benefit them.

Besides not wanting to be bothered by the toddler that was one of the reasons why Ravage stayed aloof when the child was handed over to them to babysit. Because there was no sense getting attached when she would be gone soon enough. He'd attempted to tell his siblings this but they were so consumed by how cute the toddler was they ignored him. He knew they'd take it hard when she left. He thought Soundwave was on the same wavelength as him. But recently he'd fallen for the sparkling as well. Not that Ravage could blame him. Soundwave always had a weakness for small beings.

Ravage made his way through the vent into the room the child was currently in. He glanced around but the medic and his assistant were nowhere to be seen. And he knew the seeker was out on an assignment. He silently made his way over to where the toddler slept. She was in a large tire surrounded by blankets and pillows to make a soft bed. She slept with that rabbit toy Laserbeak had given her.

He could admit she was cute. Adorable even. She shifted slightly and he tensed ready to bolt out of there. His mind briefly wondered about the topic Soundwave had brought to their attention. He wondered if Mari had any family of her own. They didn't know much about the human pets the Autobots kept. But they knew their first names. But one would be surprised how many Jacks, Mikos, and Rafs were on this accursed planet. So it wasn't easy to find where the humans were or if they were somehow related to the child they had.

He knew very well what it was like to be alone in the world. He would offline himself if anything happened to Soundwave or his siblings. The child was brave for facing the world on her own and being able to smile as she did. He vented and turned to leave but stopped when something pulled on his tail. He turned to see Mari was not only awake but had latched onto his tail.

"Ravy!" she cheered. "You came to pway."

Ravage vented. It wasn't like he could just throw her off and without Frenzy or Rumble to translate for him it wasn't like she would understand. "Come on," she lightly pulled on his tail as if to lead him. "I show you my new things."

She then gave him a tour of all the things his siblings, the medic, his assistant, and the seeker had given her. Toys, the bed, and various other things she'd need. Not once did she let go of him. "For you," she handed him a ball. "Pway?"

So the cat found himself playing ball with the tiny organic. He tried to tell himself it was just to keep her quiet so her caretakers wouldn't come rushing in and find him. It didn't take much to keep her entertained. All he had to do was roll the ball to her and she'd roll it back. This occurred for about an hour of his time. Until the child yawned once again. He didn't need to be an expert to know she should probably get as much sleep as possible.

He went over and picked her up by the back of her shirt. "Hey," she complained but he ignored that and placed her in her bed. Once that was through he then placed one of her many blankets overtop of her. He then patted her on the head before turning to leave. "Night Ravy…"

_"Goodnight, sparkling."_

His siblings wisely kept quiet about what he did. "You forgot your ball!" Mari handed him the ball they'd been playing with. No one said anything but they all smirked at the cat when Mari came and sat next to him like they were best friends. "Not a word," he growled at them.

"Sure thing," Frenzy started.

"Ravy," Rumble finished.


	12. A Tyrant and a Toddler

Leaving her with the Vehicons hadn't been the smartest decision. Vehicons by nature were not the brightest bunch. In fact it might even be debated that they had much of sparks. Most being drones that were manufactured by Shockwave himself before he disappeared. But the top officers had little choice but to follow their leader's orders.

He was sending them all, including Soundwave and all his symbionts, out into the field to see if they could gather more energon. The Autobots were bound to show up sooner or later and Megatron wanted them to be prepared. And although the Decepticon leader wouldn't admit it he didn't like how his top officers, even the one he trusted the most Soundwave, were spending so much time fussing over the tiny organic. A little time separated from the fleshy would be good for them and get their heads back in the game.

That meant while Megatron oversaw everything from his throne in the command center some of the Vehicons would be in charge of Mari. The other cons told her goodbye and wished to get their work done as soon as possible.

~*~

Vehicons were alright for a time but their processors weren't meant to take on overtly complicated tasks. Like handling a rambunctious toddler. Not to mention they had to also juggle their original duties. Add that combination and Mari was overlooked as she wandered out the open door and down the hall.

To the toddler this was an adventure. She liked spending time with all of her playmates and caretakers but the Vehicons were boring to her. Also, this was the first time she got to really explore the massive ship she was aboard. She'd only been able to play in certain rooms and was never left alone. Yes, she'd caught glimpses of the hallways but not much.

She held her favorite rabbit as she meandered around. She stopped and looked at the lights or on deciding which hallway to go down. But the ship itself wasn't that entertaining. Plus, the place was huge. It would've been big to a normal adult let alone a tiny tot.

After a while she began to wonder where everyone was. She didn't know the Nemesis was miles long and that it wasn't uncommon for cons to not run into anyone else while attending their duties. "Soundwave!" she called. "Starscweam! Rumble! Ravy!" she called out all of their names but no one answered.

Mari knew they were off somewhere, where exactly she had no idea. But they always came back. She wondered when they'd come back this time. She was lonely and after walking around for about an hour by herself she was hoping she ran into anyone. Even if it was just one of the boring Vehicons. She wanted company.

Then she heard a voice. She looked around trying to find whoever it was but ended up finding a vent. It took a little maneuvering but she was able to squeeze inside and traveled in the new and fascinating tunnel. She had to stop a couple times to listen better but found the main control room no problem.

~*~

Normally a few Vehicons worked the various controls around the room. But they weren't always needed. The ship did have an autopilot. Megatron appreciated that because it gave him time to think and give orders without anyone else around. He didn't mind giving orders surrounded by others; he was used to it and often liked it. It was a good way to get others motivated when they heard him yelling if their fellow cons failed.

It was also a good way to inspire fear. But sometimes even he needed some quiet and personal time. Hard to grasp aboard a ship. There was always his private quarters but he couldn't go in there if he needed to give orders and monitor the situation. Not to mention, he liked the view. This planet was irrelevant as far as he was concerned but he did appreciate the view he could gain looking out over the control center to the outer windows. He found it often helped him clear his processor and think better.

"Stop complaining Starscream and you may get done faster," he sneered at his second-in-command. He ended the comm and told them only to call if there was a true emergency. Even the medic had the ball bearings to call and ask to come back to the ship earlier than he wanted. He'd also heard Rumble and Frenzy complaining before they even departed before Soundwave turned to them and they shut up.

He vented and sat on his throne. That slagging human was proving to be more trouble than he imagined. His own programming wouldn't allow him to harm her nor would he want to. She was a sparkling, fleshy or not. Yet, he wanted to be rid of her quickly. He couldn't have his top officers being distracted. Surely the Autobots would make their appearance soon. He planned to taunt them with the fact the child was still alive and with them. Then he'd comm Prime and negotiate her for something. Energon or an artifact if the bots managed to get one for themselves. Knowing his top officers and their track records in the field he figured it was bound to happen sooner than later.

The sooner she was off his ship the better. The only upside to this was that Starscream had been so preoccupied with the human sparkling he hadn't planned to overthrow him. A nice change of pace and he would miss it. The seeker was more useful alive, that was why he made him his lieutenant, but eventually that clever processor of his would get him offlined. If not by Megatron personally then another con.

~*~

Mari followed the voice and saw a big room she'd only seen once before. When she first met her new friends. She didn't remember much about it. It was more lit up than the other rooms. Large screens were on the walls and more purple lights illuminated everything. "Wow," she gaped and pushed through the vent into the room itself.

She wondered what it would be like to push those buttons. They looked a lot like the panels Soundwave was always typing on. But she wouldn't be able to get up there on her own. She gazed around the room some more before she spotted a figure. He was large, pointy, and overall menacing. But she didn't mind. She'd gotten used to giant metal robots of all shapes and sizes. There wasn't much that could surprise her at this point. He was sitting on what looked like a large chair. She hadn't seen him before but that wasn't going to stop her.

It took her a few minutes to maneuver up to the main platform. There were steps but they were fairly large and she had to climb just a certain way but she finally got up there with her bunny. She held it tight to her as she approached the leader of the Decepticons.

"Hi!" she nearly yelled. "I'm Mari."

"What in the name of Unicron," Megatron turned the screen off and readied his canon to fire. Only to shut it down when he noticed who exactly it was. He glanced around but didn't see any Vehicons with her. He vented knowing full well she must've gotten away from them. Not that difficult of a task. Apparently a sparkling could even do it.

"I'm Mari," she repeated not getting a reaction. She had to go through this with Knockout and Starscream when they didn't initially answer her when they first started taking care of her. But she knew if she repeated herself long enough they usually answered. "Who you?"

He lightly growled and commed some of the Vehicons. "Sorry sir," one answered. There was a racket in the background. "There's a slight situation with the engines but one of us will be up soon." The con hung up on him when he growled into the comm. By the amount of noise on the other end of the line he doubted 'soon' would be anytime this cycle. As if to illustrate the point the lights flickered and he wondered what exactly they were doing.

He heard a 'tap tap tap' and looked down to see her tapping his pede. "I'm Mari," she smiled at him seeing him looking at her. "Who you?"

"Hhh," he vented. He doubted the sparkling was going to stop asking him. If this was one of his subordinates he'd smack them, send them a threatening glare, or even lock them away for a while. He could empty a very room with a sharp look. But he wasn't dealing with one of his followers nor a prisoner. He was dealing with a sparkling. "I am Megatron," he stated. "Leader of the Decepticons and rightful ruler of Cybertron."

"Leader?" she cocked her head to the side. "You Starscweam, Knockout, Bweakdown, Soundwave, and everyone's boss?"

"Yes." He considered putting her in a room and keeping her there until one of the others returned. But he didn't know what she could get into; after all she'd gotten into the control room without him noticing. And the Vehicons proved incapable of properly watching her. He also wasn't going to call one of his officers back earlier. He wasn't a sparkling sitter but he could keep an optic on her until he deemed the others missions complete. If it meant he had to converse with the toddler for a time he would. He figured she'd get bored soon enough. "Why don't you play with that… Stuffed toy of yours?"

"Bunny?" she held it up. "We went on an adventure! He hasn't been here afore." She hugged the rabbit a moment before continuing. "Meg… Mega… Megatron?" she looked up at him with perhaps the biggest eyes he'd ever seen. "You said rul… Rul… Ruler? That mean you king?"

Normally no one under any circumstance was allowed to refer to him by his name alone. It was always 'sir' or 'lord' or even 'master' in Starscream's case. But he doubted the toddler would be able to properly pronounce some of his titles. Even if she could he highly doubted she'd care. Sparklings didn't understand things like titles and such. She called Starscream by his designation and for once the seeker didn't throw a fit over the lack of honorifics.

He had to look up what the term 'king' meant. "In a way," he stated. It wasn't necessarily a lie.

"That cool!" her smile somehow got bigger. "If you king… That your throne?"

"It is." For a time she didn't say anything but seemed consumed in her own thoughts. He checked up on his officer's progresses. On schedule for once and still no sign of the Autobots.

"How come you king?" her voice broke through the quiet.

"Because…" He paused a moment trying to think of a way to explain this to a toddler. "I am the strongest. The Decepticon cause would not exist without me."

"What a Decepticron?" she mispronounced the side.

"Primus," he muttered. She'd actually sat down on the floor and was looking up at him like a sparkling would a teacher. It reminded him of a time before the war. Back when he was in the pits. When the younger gladiators would watch him or come to him for advice. They all eventually perished of course. With the exception of the ones who did eventually join his cause. The others… He'd warned them they had to figure out how to fight for themselves. That it was fine to learn from other gladiators but in the end it was up to them to save their own lives. It wasn't his fault they had been weak. More than once he'd seen their lifeless bodies being hauled off for spare parts or to be smelted somewhere in Kaon's own forges. That was why he'd started the Decepticons. To stand up for those that had no voice. Because he was strong, he was a survivor, he had managed to live and go beyond the pits.

He looked down at the toddler and really looked at her then. She was a human but in the end that didn't matter. She was a sparkling. He honestly hadn't seen one of them since before the war had started. Until her. She looked up at him not with fear. But with perhaps something he hadn't seen in a long time. True admiration.

In the beginning of the war he had seen it on many of his subjects' faces. But as time wore on that changed. Make no mistake he had some followers he doubted would desert him, Soundwave being at the top of that list. Yet, he hadn't seen admiration since he was young. No there was anything from abject fear when they saw him to pure disgust where his lieutenant was concerned.

But this tiny creature. A being so small and fragile he could squash with one movement held no fear. She looked to him as if he had all the answers. As if he was the greatest thing she'd ever seen. The sparkling sat quietly and waited for him to answer.

"A Decepticon," he found he answered her question. It wasn't easy, she didn't understand what 'war' was and he often had to stop and explain certain words to her. She held no recollection of what an Autobot was and she didn't know what Cybertron was either until he told her. This was perhaps the first time he had ever had to explain the entire war to another being. He'd never conversed with any other species outside his own and every Cybertronian was either a bot or a con.

Once he had finished she sat there for a time and seemed to think things over. She looked at her rabbit and he wondered if explaining the war to her, even though he'd dumped it down and left out the gruesome bits, had been the best idea. "I tink," she said after a few minutes. "You be a great king! Er… Pwrime er king. You should rule Cybwertron. Then the war be over. Everyone be happy then."

"If only it were that easy," he actually found himself letting out a small chuckle. "It would be easier if the Autobots agreed with you."

"Then the Audobots bad!" she got up and stamped her foot. "Decepticrons good. You win then. Good guys always win!" He strangely found himself amused by the child's conviction. She was so innocent it was nearly comical. He had to admit it was a nice change after so many eons of war and deceit. "Megatron?" she managed to get his name right. "Can I be Decepticron?"

"You're too young." He left out how she was a human.

"But I be good Decepticron! I kick bot butt!" she made movements that might've been punches and a kick that ended up landing her on her butt. "Owie," she said before she got back up on her feet.

"I'm sure you would. But you are a sparkling. You should not be involved in such a war."

"I thought I was." She had him there. He was going to use her as a bargaining piece. "I prove it then!" she seemed convicted. "I prove I be a good Decepticron. I help you all win. Then you be happy!" After that she let out a long yawn. If she was trying to appear threatening she failed right that second.

"Seems someone needs to recharge."

"Eh," was her non-intelligent answer. Before he could move she came over and sat down next to his foot. Then she leaned on him.

He wasn't an expert on sparklings but he knew her being by his pede wasn't safe. And it wasn't like he could just let her sleep on the floor like a gltichhound. He vented as he bent down and picked her up. She let out a light squeak but didn't protest as he brought her up and kept her in his servo. He knew it wasn't ideal but at least she'd be safer there.

She seemed content as she smiled up at him before positioning herself better to sleep. She used her toy as a pillow and soon fell asleep in his hand. It was strange. She wasn't afraid of being held by a giant alien being. But that was the way of sparklings. They rarely feared anything and held such joy and innocence in their hearts, or sparks, that it was hard not to be contagious.

Megatron knew the sparkling would have to eventually be handed over to the Autobots. But that wasn't today and he would never admit this… But for once it was nice not to be feared or despised. It was nice to feel like his old self again before the war. Before Optimus had become a Prime and the cons and bots began their feud that would destroy their planet. Holding the toddler gave him a sense of peace. A sense that perhaps he could achieve what he originally set out to do.

And he hadn't felt that in a very long time. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to keep the sparkling around just a little longer.


	13. More Than a Hostage

The cons didn't exactly know what to think when they came back and found Mari in the clutches of their leader. Starscream's first instinct was to let out an indignant shriek and try to grab her. Only Soundwave held him back before he could do anything. Didn't mean he wasn't slightly bothered by this. His symbionts screamed at him over their bond. Knockout looked ready to do the same as Starscream but Breakdown managed to hold him back. A frown on his own face.

In return Megatron didn't say anything. He got up off his throne and handed Mari to Starscream. He then walked out of the room without so much as a backward glance. Mari remained oblivious to all of this as she kept on sleeping.

The cons didn't know what to make of it all. Megatron didn't comment on the matter and none of them wanted to bring it up. So they didn't. Mari was the only one who spoke of it.

"Megatron nice," she told them. "He tell me 'bout Cybwertron. That he be king. He be a nice king. I wanna be a Decepticron like all you."

They really didn't know what to say to that. Knockout tried to laugh it off and told her maybe one day when she was bigger and older. Breakdown kept quiet, Starscream's wings fluttered and he would always change the subject. Soundwave remained silent as always but Rumble and Frenzy took the opposite stance. They told her that if she wanted to be a Decepticon she needed some serious training. Course they wouldn't do that until she was older.

She didn't seem phased. In return Mari attempted to show them how she could be a con like the rest of them. She attempted to fight make believe Autobots but most of the time ended up on her butt. That got a few chuckles out of them along with, "Are you alright?"

Mari also began asking them more about what Cybertron was like, what the Autobots looked like, and what their fights were like. They all either skirted around the issue, attempted to distract her, or gave her very broad answers that cut out some of the more… Disturbing aspects. In her mind Mari saw her friends as the heroes and the Autobots as evil. They all thought that was ironic and perhaps they could use this to their advantage somehow. Even if it meant only messing with bots mentally.

But they also thought about what it would mean giving Mari back to them. The bots would get lucky at some point, even if it meant them getting energon or a relic. Then Mari would really come in handy. But all this didn't sit well with the cons. They wouldn't admit it but they'd all become dangerously attached to the little toddler. She was the only ray of bright sunlight in a dark and gloomy ship. Could they really go back to their regular, horrid, boring lives before she'd arrived? None of them thought their lives were lacking anything… Until she came along.

That was why they tried to spend as much time with her as possible. Even if it meant they had to tolerate each other's presences. They kept their bickering and hatred or indifference for each other in check around her. Ironic it took a toddler aboard the Nemesis to keep everyone in line. They were more behaved in front of her than the entire time during the war.

"Who's my little cutie?" Starscream cooed at her. "Who is?"

"I am!" she replied happily as the seeker held her close. Knockout stood by as Breakdown put supplies away in the med suit.

"Who's the best sparkling ever?" Knockout added looking down at her. "Who is?" Mari giggled but didn't say anything as they smiled at her. She returned it.

"Mari is!" the two said and lightly tickled her. She burst into a fit of giggles and even Breakdown couldn't keep the smile off of his face.

"Starscream," Megatron's voice brought them out of their happy moment. "I need you, Breakdown, and Knockout at the bridge. Now."

Mari found herself alone in her room. The others dropped her off there and learned from their leader the Autobots had located one of their mines. They had to go and deal with the problem before their enemy destroyed the place. Everyone would be going, even Megatron himself, and a Vehicon would take care of Mari.

What they didn't realize was that Mari wasn't going to simply stay in her room this time. She slipped through the vents and found the area where all of her caretakers had gone. "Ooo," she gawked looking at the groundbridge as they went through it. The Vehicon at the controls failed to see her slip out of the vent and head toward the bridge. "Come on Bunny," she told her favorite stuffed animal. "We show em. We be Decepticrons too!"

With that Mari ran through the bridge.

~*~

Shortly.

"Stay together Autobots," Optimus ordered as both sides took cover behind some rocks. They were dangerously close to hitting energon but didn't have much of a choice. The cons had them outnumbered in a tight area. The only member still at base was Ratchet and only after Optimus ordered him to stay put. He was in no condition to fight.

Mari came out only a few seconds after her caretakers. But they were already far away from her. She wanted to cover her ears because of how loud it was but she held firm to Bunny. If she was going to be a Decepticon like her friends she needed to be brave. And she also needed to find them.

She walked a bit but saw a bunch of bots she'd never seen before. She was going to walk up to them when she saw the symbol they wore. It wasn't a Decepticon symbol. It was the Autobot symbol! She was stuck near the bad guys! "Be brave Bunny," she told the rabbit as she fought not to cry.

"Starscream!" Megatron barked. "Get the cubes back to the ship! Now!"

"Y-yes Master!" Starscream said. "You heard him!" he yelled at the Vehicons.

All the cons had jobs to do and they kept to it. Until Frenzy happened to see a very familiar figure. He actually took a moment to reboot his optics thinking there was a strange malfunction. "What's wrong?" Rumble looked at his brother as he continued firing.

"MARI!" he shouted and pointed. The other con froze when he saw the toddler, holding her favorite toy, duck behind a mining drill. "BOSS!" the two of them yelled and sent Soundwave all the information they just picked up across their bond. The communications officer froze before he turned to the seeker.

"What?" the second-in-command snarked.

"Mari, is here!" various voices were put together in the message. Starscream froze and his optics got larger than should have been possible.

"What? Where?" he demanded and actually grabbed Soundwave. The communications officer pointed to where they could actually see the toddler slowly climbing her way up the abandoned drill. Right behind their enemies. "Gaw!" the seeker actually screamed and turned to his leader. "LORD MEGATRON!" Starscream yelled and ran up to his leader.

"What is it?" Megatron scowled at his lieutenant. "This better be important."

"Show him!" Starscream ordered. Soundwave replayed the clip of them seeing Mari on the drill and pointed. Knockout and Breakdown stopped what they were doing, along with all the other symbionts, to see what was going on. All of them stood there a moment and some threatened to actually glitch out.

Meanwhile the toddler was oblivious to her caretakers nearly having sparkattacks as she made it to the drill's consol. "Hm," she stomped up and down hoping to get it working. "Come on!" she said. "Work!" The Autobots were too busy to look behind them and Mari didn't make enough noise to gather their attention. The Decepticons were momentarily at a loose. They're little Mari was in the middle of a battlefield, right behind their archenemies. Best case scenario the Autobots would see her and take her, worst case she got caught in the crossfire and killed.

Starscream looked ready to bolt right through enemy fire to go get her as he looked up to his leader. The medic shifted from pede to pede while Soundwave stood as still as stone. All optics looked to Megatron for orders. The leader barely hesitated.

"Starcream, Knockout, Breakdown with me. Soudnwave send one of your symbionts to collect the sparkling. The rest provide a distraction and cover fire. Now!" No one questioned as they sprang into action.

"Work now!" Mari stomped down on a specific button and the drill came to life. "He!" she giggled as she hit random parts of the panel to get it to work. "Take care of bad bots!" The drill itself flung around and Mari had to grab onto the panel to keep from flying off. "Wow!" she gasped. "Hang on Bunny!"

The symbionts created a nice distraction of cursing and firing at the bots along with everyone else. Frenzy made his way around to try and see if there was a gap between the bots he got slip through. Turns out he didn't have to as the drill Mari had been on sprung to life and surged forward. The bots actually looked at the disturbance this time but had to instantly dodge out of the way before being run over. They didn't get a chance to see the toddler hanging off of it as the cons kept firing at them and attempted to keep them as far away as possible from the drill.

Meanwhile all the cons were internally scrambling wondering how they were going to get to Mari. A Decepticon drill was nothing to laugh at. But fate seemed to be on their side. Mari went flying off of the thing but was caught before she could fall to the ground and get hurt.

"Frenzy!" she cheered seeing who caught her.

"What are ya doin' here kid?" he asked her taking cover and making his way back to the other cons.

"I came to help," she smiled up at him.

"I can see that." As soon as he reached them she was handed off to the medic and he and his partners bolted to the open groundbridge.

"Decepticons pull back!" Megatron ordered. They all ran through their bridge and disappeared. Leaving bewildered Autobots to wonder what just happened.

~*~

Back on the Nemesis.

"What were you thinking?" Starscream asked holding her and looking over her for any injuries. The media scanned her but nothing was wrong. Thank Primus.

"You could've been offlined," Knockout added.

"Or kidnapped," Breakdown said.

"I wanna be a Decepticron!" she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "So I help you with bad bots."

"Kid ya nearly gave us a sparkattack back there," Rumble hung off of Soundwave's shoulder.

"But I wanna help," she replied and looked like she was on the verge of tears. "I just wanna be a Decepticron like all you."

They looked to each other but didn't say anything. What happened back there had been terrifying for all of them. Like their sparks were going to explode out of their chestplates. They couldn't exactly blame the toddler. She didn't know she was in danger. She simply wanted to help them. But it was also becoming clear to all of them that Mari was more than a mere hostage at this point. Surprisingly it was Megatron who came to the rescue on this one.

"You were very brave," the tyrant looked at her. Mari looked at him with rapt attention. "But you have many years ahead of you. Until then you are to remain here."

"Okay," Mari sighed and looked around her. "I sorry."

"It is alright sweetspark," Starscream told her. "Now come. It's time for a bath."

"Yay! Can Bunny come too?"

"Yes, Bunny can come too."

~*~

Autobot Base.

"I don't get it," Arcee said. "The cons had us. Why would they retreat and leave all that energon?"

"Maybe we gave 'em more of a fight than they thought?" Bulkhead offered.

"Yeah but whoever was on that drill could've taken our helms off," Wheeljack stated.

"Looked like whoever it was had one too many highgrades," Jazz spoke up. "Anyone get a look at him?"

"No," Prowl answered. "We all had to dodge."

Bumblebee beeped something and they all turned to the medic. He stood at the console and hadn't moved since they'd come back. "Ratchet?" the femme asked. "You alright?"

"Was there… Any sign of her?"

"No," Optimus answered and put a servo on his shoulder.

"Very well then."

"Come on sunshine," Wheeljack said. "Mari could be fine. The cons didn't gloat."

"He's right," Jazz stated. "They didn't say anything about her."

"Everyone," Optimus spoke up. "If you would give us a minute." They all nodded before leaving the two old friends alone. Wheeljack actually being the last to go. Not a word was said between them. Ratchet's frame trembled ever so slightly and Optimus kept his reassuring servo on his shoulder.


	14. Daddy

"Ow!" Mari exclaimed as she fell down.

"You alright kid?" Frenzy helped her up.

"Yes. Frenzy make me fly?" she asked.

"If he won't I will," Rumble smiled at her. Frenzy lightly kicked him away since he was still holding the girl. "Course I will! Here we go!" He held her up above him. "Take off time!"

"Yay!" she cheered. "Higher!"

"We're off to the moon," he kept on as he ran around the room. This kept on for a time and involved Mari giggling her head off or saying "I Superman!" Until a certain medic walked in the room.

"Time for Mari to come with me," he said and grabbed the girl off the cassetticons. There were a few mumbles and grumbles but the twins relented when they got a look from Soundwave.

"Bye bye!" she waved at them as she was taken out of the room. "Where we go?"

"We're going to get you something to eat," he told her. He brought her back to his lab/workspace and let her consume some food. Afterward she played with some of the toys she had littered around the room. Until she yawned. "Looks like someone needs a nap," Breakdown gently took her to her room.

"No nap," she said but yawned again. She was asleep by the time he finished tucking her in.

~*~

Two hours later.

"Time to wake up sparkling," she was gently woken up.

"I gotta potty," she rubbed her tired eyes as she looked up at the seeker.

"Of course sweetspark," he smiled at her and took her to the bathroom they'd made. "What would you like to do now?" he inquired once she was done. "Play with your toys? Take a walk?"

"I wanna watch Adventure Time!" she exclaimed. The cons allowed her to watch some Earth entertainment. Most of it they deemed as too violent but there were some programs aimed at sparklings that was alright. Mari adored a show called Adventure Time. They didn't get it but it made Mari laugh so that was alright with them.

"Very well," he took her to a side room with screens in it and allowed her to watch the show on a giant pillow they'd gotten just for that. "Tell me if you need anything," he said. He could've gotten some work done on one of the panels but he looked over at her every two seconds to make sure she was alright. She either watched the show or played with some of the toys she had next to her. After a few hours he turned the screen off. "Snack time," he told her.

"Okay," she said and held her favorite Bunny to her. After her snack he cleaned her up but didn't allow her more screen time. Too much of staring would ruin her optics. Instead he took her for a short walk around the ship. He actually allowed her to walk some of the way so she'd get a little exercise.

"We go see Megatron?" she asked.

The seeker paused. He wasn't entirely sure why but for whatever reason Mari seemed to adore the tyrant instead of fearing him or being indifferent to him. This irked the seeker to no end but he wouldn't let it show in front of her. "We see him?" she asked again. Starscream vented but couldn't deny her with those big eyes looking up at him.

"Of course," he kept his voice chipper. He then took her to where he knew his Master would be. The control room. The tyrant turned and smirked at his lieutenant. He knew why Starscream was there. He liked to rub it in his second-in-commands face. Mari liked him for whatever reason. The fact was she did. So much so that she asked to see him every day. When anyone asked her why she would say, "He tell the best stories!" or "He so cool!"

"Why hello sparkling," he smiled at her.

"Hi Megatron!" she exclaimed.

"What would you like to hear today?" he inquired. The Vehicons didn't even pause this time. It was becoming so normal no one gave it much thought that their leader would actually stop and talk to the human sparkling.

"How you fought on Cybwertron," she said. Starscream stood by patiently as Megatron told Mari of his time in the gladiator pits. The seeker giving him occasional looks when he thought his leader was going to become too graphic or bring up a detail not meant for sparkling ears. Mari didn't seem to mind how the story was told. She would gasp or cheer in the middle of the story like she was there. In her mind she could picture Megatron as he heroically beat his opponents. In her mind she was basically in the stands when it happened. "You beat him?" Mari asked like she didn't already know the answer.

"Yes I did," the Decepticon leader informed her.

"Wow!" she gasped. "Megatron?" she looked up to him. "Tell me nother story?"

"I'm afraid it's time for your bath," Starscream told her. "But I'm sure he would be willing to tell you more tomorrow," he said when he saw her look defeated. "Tehe!" she replied in happiness. "I no wait. Bye Megatron!" she waved at him as the seeker walked out the door. "See you morrow!"

"Until then sparkling," he gave her a slight wave in return. Then he went back to his duties. However, even the Vehicons could agree on one thing. Megatron was always in a better mood after Mari made one of her visits. They actually looked forward to the toddler coming to visit their leader and dreaded when she didn't.

"I walk on my own?" Mari asked as they walked down the hall. The seeker stopped and thought a second. He would occasionally let her walk, mainly for some exercise, and he knew he didn't want her touching the floor after her bath.

"Alright," he told her and set her down. It took some time but they made their way to her bathroom and he cleaned her up. Afterwards he took her back to her room and set about his routine. He always asked her if she had to go potty again, if she wanted a drink, or needed anything else. The only thing she ever asked for was a song. He didn't know any Earth songs but hummed the one his carrier always sang to him and his brothers.

That always got Mari sleepy. She would yawn and occasionally nod off but fought to stay awake. It was comical to see. Once he was finished he placed her in her bed and covered her up with blankets. "Bunny?" she asked.

"He's right here," he placed the toy next to her. She cuddled up to it and yawned.

"Goodnight sparkling and have a pleasant recharge," he told her smoothing out her blankets one last time.

"Night Daddy," she replied. He thought that was odd seeing as she normally either didn't say anything or would just say "Night" in return. It wasn't until he was out in the hallway and looked up what "Daddy" meant that he stopped dead and actually placed a servo over his spark. The terminology was different but had she just called him what one would call a creator? For once in his long life the lieutenant didn't know what to do.


	15. Carrier and Sire

"She what?" the medic dropped what he'd been working on.

"You heard me," the seeker replied.

"Well… That is." Knockout seemed to be at a loss for once. Instead he set about picking up what he'd dropped.

"I want us to perform the right," the lieutenant stated.

This time the medic openly gawked at him. "You what?!"

"I did not stutter!" the seeker's wings flared out behind him.

"B-but that's… You of all cons aboard this ship know what that means," Knockout countered.

"I would not bring it up if I did not wish to perform it."

The medic took a moment and set his tool on his work station. "You know once we do this there will be no going back." Neither brought up the fact this would be the first time such a thing would be performed since the war. Let alone on an organic.

"So are you in?"

"You do know it will take more than the two of us to perform this properly. No doubt Breakdown will agree to this."

"By the way Soundwave and his annoying cassetticons behave around her I'm certain he will become involved."

They remained silent a moment. Until the red con broke it. "We'll have to get Lord Megatron's permission." The seeker racked his servos on the station. Leaving marks behind as he paced.

"I know."

~*~

Autobot Base.

"So…" Miko started. "Wanna play a game Raf?"

"Sure," the boy looked up from his laptop. A heavy silence had fallen over the base and the kids were the first ones to try and break it. It wasn't easy seeing as they were just as affected as the others.

"Jack?" Miko tried. "Play the winner?"

"Uh maybe later Miko," he replied. Miko looked like she was about to say something but glancing around the room she happened to spot a certain medic at the consol. She stopped and went with the younger boy to where they had their games. But not before glancing over her shoulder one more time.

~*~

Nemesis.

"Well Master?" Starscream probed. He stood in the control room and looked up at his master and leader. He expected his idea to be outright laughed at or rejected. The seeker had planned for everything between being scoffed at to perhaps being beaten for even mentioning the rite. What he hadn't expected was silence. The warlord hadn't turned around to even look at him. Instead, he stood there silently and his lieutenant was left to nearly fidget in place. "Lord-"

"Alright," Megatron finally stated.

"Please Lord Megatron let me…" Starscream trailed off when he realized what the tyrant's answer had been. This time Megatron did turn around as his second-in-command trailed off. For a moment they simply looked between one another. Starscream in question. All Megatron did was turn away. "Thank you Master," Starscream began backing out of the room. As if in fear the Decepticon leader would change his mind. "Thank you."

~*~

Later.

"What goin on?" Mari asked looking up at Frenzy. First, Starscream had come in and looked more excited than the toddler had ever seen him. Then before she knew it all of her guardians had whisked her up, she'd gotten a bath early, and now she was left with the cassetticons.

"This is a big day kiddo," the con smiled at her.

"Really big," Rumble added.

"Why?" Laserbeak lightly lifted her up and set her next to her. Buzzsaw began preening her. Ratbat attempted to do the same but was shoved aside by the femme. Who was then roughly shoved aside by Ravage as he began licking the toddler.

"You'll see soon."

"Can ya believe it?" Frenzy asked his siblings. "First time this has happened since before the war. Right?"

"Think so," his twin answered.

 _"I believe so,"_ Laserbeak stated.

 _"Who do you think she'll pick?"_ Ratbat asked. They all hoped she'd pick Soundwave.

 _"It doesn't matter,"_ Ravage spoke up as Mari played with his tail. _"She'll be family either way."_

 _"Good point,"_ Buzzsaw took up.

"Guess the kid's gonna get her wish after all," Rumble smirked seeing Mari try to fight off the birds attempting to preen her.

"She'll be a con alright," Frenzy said.

The door opened a moment later and in came a very shined up and polished medic. "It's time," he said and picked Mari up.

"Time for wha?"

"You'll see sweetspark." Knockout took her into a nearly empty room. Save for the soft rug they'd placed on the floor for her. And all the cons standing around looking their finest. All of them were buffed and as shiny as they could get. They all stood around in a circle as the medic placed the toddler in the middle.

"What dis?" Mari looked around at them.

"Sparkling," Starscream spoke up. "We're all here for a very special reason."

"What that?"

"You," Knockout answered. "You see sweetspark back on Cybertron there was a rule. If there was ever a sparkling in need of care, who didn't have anyone to take care of them."

"Then bots who were close got together and performed this ritual," Breakdown spoke up.

"Ritual?" she struggled with the word.

"Actions performed in an order," Soundwave answered with various voices.

"Now sweet one," Starscream said. "We're going to play a game."

"What kind of game?" she perked up at that.

"A very important one. Now we want you to go to one of us."

"Who?" she asked looking between all of them.

"Whoever you wish sparkling," Knockout added. "The first one of us you pick wins."

"What you win?"

"Will explain later," Soundwave took up.

"Pick whoever you wish sweetspark," Starscream smiled at her.

"Won't you feel bad?" she asked. "I no want anyone to lose."

"We promise we won't feel bad," Knockout assured her. "Just pick whoever you wish." All of them stood by and looked as friendly as they could, except Soundwave who was limited seeing as he wore a visor. Mari took a moment and looked between all of them. She didn't understand the game but was willing to go with it.

She went with the first con her instincts told her to go to. "I pick you!" she giggled hugging Starscream's leg.

In return the seeker beamed and picked her up. "Oh sweetie I am so happy!" he held her up and affectionately rubbed his head against hers. "Tehe," she giggled in response. "Now what?"

"We'll ask you to do this one more time," the seeker seemed reluctant to place her back on the floor. "The only rule is that you cannot pick me again sparkling."

"Ok," she smiled. She'd never seen Starscream so happy and she couldn't help but smile in response. She took a second and looked around. But found someone was missing. "Where Megatron?" she asked. They all froze.

"He's busy," Starscream was quick to tell her.

"But he should be here," she complained. "No fair if you all not here." They glanced between each other and it was clear Mari wasn't going to pick anyone unless the tyrant was pleasant. Starscream left the room and was gone for a few minutes before he returned. Megatron close behind. The seeker looked like he was going to physically attack the tyrant but kept himself in check. "You came," Mari was oblivious of the added tension in the room. Megatron looked amused more than anything but unlike everyone else hadn't bothered to buff himself.

"Let's be done with this," he stated.

"Now my spark," Starscream leaned down and smiled at her. Ignoring everyone else. "Remember what I told you earlier?"

"Yeah. Pick someone but not you."

"Very good. Now once this is over we'll explain things in better detail."

"Can I eat?"

"Of course, it'll only be a minute." He backed away and all of the cons stood at attention, with the exception of their leader, as Mari looked around at all of them. She thought about how fun Knockout and Soundwave were… But it was also fun when Breakdown let her play in his vehicle mode. Then she looked at the tyrant. Megatron told the best stories. Silence consumed the room and nearly everyone's vents stalled as Mari made her way over to Megatron. The tyrant merely looked at her in shock as she lightly tapped his leg. "You it!" she giggled.

The only one who sprang into action was Starscream as he went over and picked her up. He held Mari to his sparkchamber as he looked at his leader. Mari looked between all of them as the silence droned on. Until the medic broke it. He spoke in Cybertron so Mari couldn't understand what he was saying. Everyone else did.

"Then let it be known by the Allspark, Primus, and all those here this cycle. The carrier and sire of the sparkling will be from this moment on lieutenant Starscream and Lord Megatron."


	16. An Heir

Autobot Base.

Miko couldn't help but think back to what the medic had said about Mari before all this started. Something wasn't adding up to her. Ratchet could be cranky and the strictest being alive… But he wasn't outright mean. Yeah, the medic had no knowledge she and Mari had been listening that day. However, the way he was acting now. It didn't sit well with her.

The medic was constantly working to try and track the con ship and only rested when Optimus or one of the other bots made him. That didn't seem like a bot who wanted nothing to do with the girl. She originally thought he might be doing this out of regret. But as time kept on and his attitude didn't change Miko had a feeling in her gut her original assumption was wrong. So, the girl waited and watched for the medic to go off on his own.

~*~

Nemesis.

Starscream all but ran out of the room with the toddler and the medic and his assistant weren't far behind. Only Soundwave waited in the room with his leader. Honestly, none of the cons had been expecting that. Least of all Megatron. So for the moment he stood there and thought things over.

By their traditions the rite itself was binding for life. That's why bots only participated in it willingly after considering all the consequences. For those like Starscream it was a blessing. A sparkling all their own? For Megatron however…

Soundwave stood there and he could tell he was being evaluated. The communications officer was his most trusted advisor but that didn't mean anything in this situation. Out of all of them, excluding Starscream due to his being a seeker, Soundwave was perhaps going to be one of the most protective of the toddler. He had all those cassetticons and had been willing to participate in this ritual.

Megatron wouldn't kill the child or throw her off the ship. His coding wouldn't allow it nor would he do it on principal. By the way Starscream and the others had run off the seeker was no doubt going to haul up somewhere in the ship. Most likely barricade himself and the other two inside with him and the toddler. Being named the toddler's carrier was probably the biggest event to ever happen in the seeker's life. Seekers in general were renowned for carrying for sparklings and the lieutenant was no exception.

No doubt if he felt the sparkling was being threatened in any way he would face and attempt to kill any bot, even Megatron himself who the seeker could never hope to beat. Right now he was most likely panicking and was not going to wait around to see his leader's reaction. As if the tyrant would change his mind about the entire ordeal and order them to hand the toddler off to the Autobots. But…

Him? A sire? In all honesty the warlord hadn't considered the fact something like this could happen. He planned to defeat Optimus Prime and the Autobots. After that he would rule over Cybertron. After that… Sometimes, in a few of his private moments he considered taking a sparkmate. Though that had been more at the beginning of the war. Now he was too cynical to really give it much thought. Even if he ruled over the Decepticons and no longer had to worry about the Autobots he had to consider infighting. An heir to his throne would solve many of his problems. But to get a sparkling and heir he'd need a sparkmate. He simply didn't trust any of the Decepticons enough.

Now that he had a sparkling without a sparkmate… Though this situation was nothing he might've imagined. First off, the toddler was human. Though seeing as she was still a sparkling none of the other Decepticons would ever harm her. Though considering who he and his lieutenant were no one would ever think to come near her. But her being human was a problem. She was far more vulnerable than any Cybertronian. Even when she became an adult she would be far too susceptible to danger. Not to mention his heir would have to rule with as much might and fear he did if the cons were going to respect and follow them. Plus, humans didn't live that long. If the war did end in their favor relatively soon the human would only have what a hundred years before she died? One of the worst things to happen to a Cybertronian was that they lost their sparkmate or sparkling. Sires and carriers were never meant to outlive their children. If this fact occurred to Starscream then he wasn't letting it stop him.

Starscream… He was another matter in this complicated equation. Just because they were both named creators of the sparkling did not mean they had to be sparkmates. But it did mean they would have to deal with one another and as a result they would never be able to kill or harm one another. They would never wish to deprive the sparkling of a creator. In this case it was great for Starscream seeing as his commander and any other con would never kill him. But seeing as the seeker is so traitorous it also meant he would never be able to overthrow Megatron and become ruler of the Decepticons. That was a thorn in the seeker's side.

There were so many factors as to why this was a horrible idea. Besides, he was Megatron. Feared ruler of the Decepticons. What kind of sire could he possibly be? Let alone to a human sparkling with the most untrustworthy Decepticon in existence being the co-creator.

Soundwave remained silent during his entire mental struggle. Not so much as moving but waiting for his leader to make the first move.

~*~

Meanwhile.

Mari snuggled into Starscream's chestplate. She'd snacked on some food and was sleeping rather soundly in his embrace. They were in the medic's lab. The seeker looked so jumpy that he could've attacked anyone at any time. His other hand kept transforming into a blaster as if he would have to use it any second. The medic and his assistant stood nearby. They could understand the seeker's nervousness. They were on edge themselves but they'd locked the door, not that it would do much good in a situation like this. Megatron could rip the doors open with his servos if he wished and they'd stand no chance against his arm cannon.

They knew that even if they used everything in the lab to barricade the doors they couldn't stay in there forever. Mari would need to go to the bathroom and have more food and water eventually. Not to mention they'd need energon and had their duties to attend to.

But for now this was the best they could do. They had no idea how their lord would react to all of this. But odds were it wasn't going to be good. They knew he wouldn't kill Mari but he could demand they hand her over to the Autobots. Not that they'd let that happen.

Starscream looked like he was ready to take Megatron on himself. As soon as she'd chosen him everything changed for the seeker. He'd die rather than hand her over. The medic and his assistant would give it their all. They wouldn't stand by and see the toddler given to any other bots. Not to mention now that Starscream was Mari's designated carrier they had a rite to protect him. Mari deserved at least one creator who loved her and would die for her. Although in their sparks they also knew that if he wished Megatron could walk right in there and rip all their helms off their bodies.

"Calm down Starscream," Knockout told the seeker. It was more to calm his own nerves than anything else.

"Don't tell me to calm down," the seeker sneered back. They kept their voices down as to not wake the toddler. Mari shifted in her sleep and cuddled closer to the seeker. In return Starscream's features softened and he actually had a soft smile on his face for a few seconds.

"Yo," they heard and turned to see Frenzy and Rumble in the vent.

"What do you two want?" Breakdown questioned.

"Boss wanted us to tell ya Megs is on his way here," Frenzy answered.

The three cons froze but the seeker was the first to speak. "For what reason?"

"Can't tell," Rumble answered as the two remained in the vent.

That didn't help any of their nerves. So they stood there not really knowing what laid in store for them or what their plan of action should be. It was sort of ironic. They'd survived the war this long yet this could be their most terrifying battle. Only this time the cons actually didn't care if they perished. Not when Mari and her future was concerned. Knockout and Breakdown stood in front of the seeker as the door opened.

It wasn't that surprising their leader could override their locks. Starscream cradled the toddler to him as much as he dared without harming her. Mari slept on oblivious to the situation she and the others were in. The medic and his assistant stood firmly in front of the lieutenant. Megatron walked into the room as if nothing was wrong. Soundwave followed close behind and the rest of his cassetticons. Ravage paced the floor while the birds and Ratbat flapped near the communications officer.

"Stand aside," the tyrant told the red and blue cons. They briefly glanced between one another as if unsure what to do. Thankfully Starscream saw the look on his master's faceplates and told them, "Do as he says." The two still looked unsure but got out of the ex-gladiator's way. They still watched him closely all the same. Surely he wouldn't kill them or cause a commotion with Mari in the room?

As for the seeker he stood up to his full height. He was still horribly shorter and less threatening than the tyrant but flared his wings out in an impressive fashion. His face told the others that he was analyzing each movement Megatron made. He looked ready to fight the leader to the death. "What do we owe this visit Lord Megatron?" Starscream's tone held an edge none of them had heard before. It was inquisitive but almost seemed to dare the tyrant to make the wrong decision here.

Megatron was another matter. His faceplates seemed nearly unreadable, even to those in the room who knew him better than any other bots. He stood there and seemed unfazed by the silent threat the seeker was making. Instead, he looked down to the toddler resting in the seeker's servos. Silence enveloped the room and everyone was ready to jump into action. All optics on their leader and his second-in-command.

"Is it not a sire's duty to keep an optic on his sparkling?" Megatron finally spoke. Starscream's face was priceless as he looked on in disbelief, shock, and a hint of hope and joy. The others, excluding Soundwave, looked much the same.

"Y-you mean," Starscream still hadn't relaxed as if this was some sort of trick. Megatron didn't reply but let his actions speak for him. He lifted one of his servos and gently placed part of his finger on the sleeping child. Starscream startled but after seeing what the tyrant was doing he stilled and allowed it to happen.

"Soundwave," the tyrant finally spoke as all of the cons looked at the odd newly formed family.

"Yes, Lord Megatron?" he replied in Knockout's voice.

"Ready a transmission to all Decepticons. We will make the announcement onboard but I want all those out there in the distant stars to know."

"Um know what my liege?" Knockout inquired as the seeker cooed at the toddler and Megatron gave a partially bemused expression.

"That I have an heir to rule the Decepticons." Starscream looked at him before glancing back down at the sparkling in his hand. He let out a content sound and actually appeared grateful when he met the tyrants gaze.

"He's right," the seeker added. "They have a future empress to adore after all."

~*~

Shortly.

Megatron, along with the other cons stood on the bridge. Starscream stood off to the side with Mari clutched to him. She didn't know she was sleeping through her own coronation. They'd explain to her later. "Decepticons," Megatron's voice rumbled through the darkness of the ship. Even as he spoke his speech was being broadcast on all Decepticons frequencies. Cybertron and any other planets straggling cons might have been on were blasted with the message. "I know it has been too long. The war against our opponents rages on and many of you were lost to the stars. But I bring you good news. Not only am I alive and continuing our fight against Prime himself but I find myself a sire. Yes, my loyal followers there is finally an heir to the Decepticon cause and my throne. I know if you were here now you all would rejoice. But I call out to all you this cycle. For I wish you all to know that from this moment forward you will not only hail myself, your lord but my sparkling's carrier lieutenant Starscream, and my heir your future empress, Mari."


	17. A Signal

"So," Mari looked up to Starscream and Megatron as they stood in her room. "You my daddies now?" They'd told her what the ceremony meant and that the two of them would be her new carrier and sire.

"Yes, sweetspark," Starscream smiled down at her. They'd wait until she was a little older before correcting her in that mech's could be carriers as well. The toddler sat there for a moment and they actually worried she wouldn't take the news well. Then a large smile spread across her face.

"I have a family?" she asked tears brimming in her eyes.

"Come here my spark," Starscream picked her up and held her to him. "Yes, you'll always have us."

She looked up at him as she hugged his chestplate as best she could. "Love you Daddy," she told him.

Starscream made a noise between a squeak and a squeal. "And I you little one."

She then turned to the tyrant who'd been standing there silent for the most part. She reached out to him as well. "Dada!" she beamed up at him. "I love you too!"

For a moment the tyrant stood as stiff as a statue. Before a smile graced the old gladiator's features. "The same too you my sparkling." Mari smiled and laughed as both of her new parents held her and she couldn't help but cry out of sheer joy. She had two daddies that loved her. What more could she ask for?

~*~

The Autobot base.

Miko finally saw her chance when everyone went out on patrol or were busy doing something else. She approached the medic as he walked down the hallway. "Hey Docbot!" she called.

"Not now Miko I…" She ran in front of him and stood her ground.

"Well tough," she countered. "Cause I got a bone to pick with you."

"What is this about?" he looked utterly exhausted.

"It's about what you said about Mari."

~*~

Nemesis.

From then on it was nearly impossible to separate the toddler from her new carrier or sire. The seeker was constantly fussing over her or carrying her around. And while Megatron did still attend to his duties it wasn't uncommon for him to stop and walk off to go check on his new heir. Or if she made an appearance in the control room he would stop whatever it was he was doing and entertain her.

None of the cons blamed them. The entire ship's atmosphere appeared to change overnight. Suddenly nearly everything that happened was now centered around the sparkling. Her every whim was catered too and she was never bored. She had mounds of toys to play with and if she asked the other cons would stop what they were doing to play with her.

Starscream didn't say anything but tolerated the cassetticons as they entertained his daughter. He wouldn't openly admit it but they were perfect playmates for her. None of them would harm her and there were so many of them they could keep the toddler running around until she was tried.

It was also decided that until she was older Mari would sleep in Starscream's quarters. They had been moved and now were right next to Megatron's. That way both her creators could be close to her. The toddler didn't seem to mind and soaked all of the attention up.

"Uncle Knockout!" she called as her carrier set her down.

"Why hello my future empress," he bowed to her before picking her up. "And how are you today?"

"Good, pway with me?" she asked.

"Very well my lady," he smiled at her. It was only later they looked up what the term 'uncle' meant. So even though she hadn't chosen them Mari still considered many of the cons some form of her family. She considered Soundwave, Knockout, and Breakdown to be her uncles. When asked she said the cassetticons were her best friends. Most of their sparks melted at that. Mari was just too sweet and cute. There was no doubt they'd all die for her and protect her from everything.

~*~

Elsewhere.

The girl stood there after telling the medic what she and Mari had heard that day. She looked furious at the end of it. "So what I want to know is why do you care now? You wanted nothing to do with her when she was here. You just feel guilty she was kidnapped and you were such a… A scrapheap to her before!"

The medic suddenly looked much older that the human had ever seen. "Dear Primus," he rubbed his temples. "Mari heard all of that? Did she hear anything else?"

"No, she ran off. What did you insult her for being a human too?"

"Miko," he said and she paused. "What you two heard wasn't the whole story."

~*~

The Nemesis.

"Goodnight sweetspark," the seeker tucked her in. "Love you."

"Night Daddy, love you too," she replied and was out like a light. She snuggled next to her bunny and the seeker went to get some of his work done before he retired for the night as well.

"Lieutenant Starscream," a voice commend him.

"What is it?" he snarked.

"You're needed on the bridge, sir."

"What is going on?" he asked when he reached the bridge a few moments later. Megatron was already there.

"It appears we're getting a Decepticon signal," the tyrant replied.

"A signal? From where?"

"Cybertron."

~*~

Autobot base.

Miko remained silent at the end of Ratchet's explanation. It did explain a lot. Yes, the medic was running himself ragged from guilt. But he hadn't known Mari had only heard half of what he'd talked about with the Prime. Now he seemed to have extra weight added to his shoulders. "No wonder she ran from me that day," he said. "She thought I…"

"Look Docbot," Miko patted his leg. "Well find Mari and kick some con butt. Then you can explain everything to her. I'm sure she'll forgive ya. You were her favorite after all."

Before anything else could be said an alarm went off. The two of them bolted out to the main room with everyone else. "What's goin on?" Jazz asked.

"Are we under attack?" Prowl inquired.

"No," Ratchet typed like made on the keyboard. "We're picking up a signal. An Autobot one."

"What are its origins?" the Prime asked.

"By Primus," the medic gasped. "It's coming from Cybertron!"


	18. It is Alright Child

Autobot Base.

"Who could it be?" Jack asked as they heard about the news.

"There were some Autobots that stayed behind," Arcee explained. "It could be anyone. Or a trap."

"We can't just leave whoever it is behind," Bulkhead stated.

"Bulkhead is right," Optimus said. "Whoever it is may be in trouble."

"But we have no means of returning to Cybertron," Prowl reminded them. "We are not in possession of a space bridge."

"For once old Prowler is right," Jazz said. "Unless you happen to know where we could find one?"

"Well," Miko started. "Didn't the cons have one?"

"She's right," oddly enough it was Ratchet who agreed with her. "We disabled it but the Decepticons might have it up and running again."

"Hold the phone," Jack spoke up. "Even if they fixed it how are you guys gonna get to it? Besides, what if they moved it?"

"The human has a point," Prowl stated. "Surly the Decepticons altered the location of…" He was interrupted by a binging noise on the screen.

"You underestimate how much time and work goes into making an operational space bridge," the medic stated.

"Not to mention it wouldn't be easy to move," Wheeljack spoke up. "The cons gotta be eating through some serious energon to run that thing."

"For once we're in luck," Ratchet actually smiled. "It appears they not only have it operational but it's only a mile from where it was originally located."

~*~

The Nemesis.

"Why I not go too?" Mari looked up at her parents from where Soundwave held her.

"I'm sorry my spark," Starscream told her. "But it is too dangerous for you."

"But I wanna see Cybwertron!" she almost screamed.

"I know and one day we will give it to you," her carrier smiled at her. "But for now my little one me and your sire have work to do."

"We will return shortly," Megatron spoke up. "Until then Soundwave and his cassetticons will care for you."

Mari still seemed upset and she motioned for a hug. Starscream didn't hesitate and briefly holding her and nuzzling her. Megatron did the same before the seeker reluctantly handed her back to the communications officer. "Love you Daddy, Dada!" she waved after them.

"I love you sweetspark," Starscream told her before he went through a groundbridge. "We will be back soon!" Megatron didn't say anything but nodded as well before they stepped through.

"I miss 'em," Mari started to sniffle.

"Aw it's ok," Rumble told her as Soundwave placed her on the floor. "Your creators will be back in no time."

"Until then let's have some fun huh?" Frenzy added.

"But I wanna go to Cybwertron too!"

"You will one day," Rumble stated. "Heck, you'll rule it one day."

"But for now how about we play that tag game again?" his brother asked. None of them liked seeing their future empress upset.

"Ok!" Mari brightened up immediately.

~*~

Elsewhere.

"No Miko," Ratchet directed the girl away from the groundbridge.

"Aw!" she sighed at being caught and was led away by Jack.

"Everyone remember your roles and be careful," Optimus stated. "Transform and roll out!" They all did and went through their groundbridge. When they emerged on the other side it was in a cave system and they all immediately transformed back and readied their weapons as they crept forward.

"Inform me the instant something occurs!" Megatron barked at a Vehicon as he and his lieutenant stood before the open space bridge.

"You heard our master!" Starscream backed him up. "Let us get this over with quickly." The Autobots crept closer and saw that for one Megatron didn't reply as both he and Starscream entered into the vortex.

"Now is our chance," Optimus told them. The others nodded and sprang into action.

~*~

The Nemesis.

"Rumble, Frenzy," Soundwave said. "Presence required. Autobots attempting to take control of spacebridge."

"You've got to be kidding," Frenzy sighed and looked down at their charge. Mari was sleeping peacefully after fighting them on taking a nap for the past half an hour.

"Those slaggers," Rumble added. "Now of all times?"

"Order: Come."

"You're going to boss?"

"Affirmative."

"What about the kid?" Frenzy asked.

"Sparkling will be watched by Vehicons. Our presence required. Now."

"Got it." They gave one last look at their charge as Soundwave opened and groundbridge and they started through. They didn't see a certain toddler spring up from where she'd be pretending to be asleep. Mari grabbed her stuffed rabbit and ran into the groundbridge.

~*~

At the bridge.

The Autobots were managing to hold their own against the Vehicons but things altered a bit when Soundwave and his cassetticons appeared. It was difficult to face the communications officer when he had six minicons with him. And they were near to impossible to hit.

The battle raged on and the cons were instantly involved the second they came through the bridge. They held their positions with the spacebridge opened behind them. **(You ever notice when a space bridge is involved the cons always leave it open?)** All of them were too busy to notice a little toddler had wandered in behind them.

Mari looked out on the scene before her a little frightened. Yes she'd seen a fight before but she didn't like how loud this was. And those mean bad bots were attacking her friends! This time she didn't see anything that could stop them. "What now Bunny?" she asked her toy looking hopelessly around. "I want Daddy." That's when the swirling vortex caught her attention. It was bigger than the one she'd come through. And prettier. Maybe her Daddy and Dada had gone through it! She didn't see them there.

So without any fear whatsoever Mari held Bunny to her as she walked into the vortex in search of her daddies.

~*~

Shortly.

"We can't hold 'em boss!" Rumble called as he pulled Frenzy behind a rock. His brother was sporting a new hole in his left arm and was leaking energon like no tomorrow. Laserbeak landed holding Buzzsaw who could no longer fly on his own after taking a few hits. Ravage looked terrible and Ratbat's audio receptors were damaged. Most of the Vehicons were down or offline and the bots were nearly at the spacebridge.

Soundwave knew he could shut it down but it would be a temporary solution and it was near to impossible to start a spacebridge up again in a short amount of time. **(Yeah, I know that might not make too much sense but I wanted to come up with a reason why the cons don't just shut the spacebridge down like you'd think they would.)** "Retreat for now," he told them. They didn't argue as they all returned to their positions attached to him and he casually walked through a vortex back to the Nemesis.

"Who wants to go first?" Wheeljack asked as he smacked down the last Vehicon.

"Someone will have to remain behind to guard the bridge," Prowl stated. "If Soundwave and his cassetticons return."

"Bulkhead and Wheeljack will remain here," Optimus stated. Wheeljack mumbled, "No fair," but was ignored. "The rest of us will locate the origin of the signal." They all nodded and followed their leader through the spacebridge. Back to their home, Cybertron. When they reached the other side the only thing that greeted them was a barren wasteland.

~*~

A few minutes prior.

Mari looked around the new area. **(I'm going on my headcanon that some parts of Cybertron hold oxygen humans can breathe leftover from its golden years.)** This couldn't be Cybertron. Dada and everyone else had told her how pretty Cybertron was with all the tall shiny buildings and rivers of energon. She didn't see anyone in sight and the only noise came from dust and some pieces of loose metal that seemed to be floating around. "Daddy?" she asked. There was no answer as she turned completely around in a circle.

She didn't like this. It was one thing if she was alone on the ship. She knew all she had to do was start crying or yelling and someone would come running. "Daddy!" she called into the vast nothingness. "Dada!" she was on the verge of tears now.

"It is alright child," a soothing deep voice told her.

"Huh?" she looked up. There stood a strange bot she'd never seen before. But he didn't wear the symbol her family did. Nor did he have the symbol the bad bots wore. "I want my Daddy and Dada," she sniffled.

"I know," the bot stooped down. "And you will see them again. But first you must come with me."

"Ok," she hoped into his palm without a second thought. "I'm Mari and this Bunny," she said. "Who you?"

"My designation is Alpha Trion," he answered.


	19. A Mess

"Where in the pit could she be?!" Rumble and Frenzy, along with the rest of their siblings and Soundwave were basically tearing the ship apart looking for the toddler. But there was no sign of her. Anywhere… They kept searching hoping against the sinking feeling in their tanks that Mari was somewhere on the ship. If not, they had no clue what they were going to tell her carrier and sire.

~*~

Meanwhile.

"Any idea of where the signal is coming from?" Arcee asked as they drove across the barren landscape.

"The signal's origin is only half a mile from here…" Ratchet started but was abruptly cut off as he was forced to dodge a missile. "Where?!"

"Above us," Prowl stated as they all transformed and took cover behind what was once a building.

"Starscream?" the femme asked transforming her hands into weapons.

"Nah," Jazz peeked out. Only to duck back down when enemy fire nearly hit his helm. "But you're close. It's his brothers."

~*~

The Cons.

"I forgot how much fun this could be!" Thundercracker cackled as he sent missile after missile at the Autobots. "It's been too long."

"Not long enough," Skywarp stated not enjoying it half as much as his brother. "I can imagine what Shockwave's gonna say about all of this."

"Uh don't bring him up. I swear if he's not harping about something it's that infernal Dreadwing."

~*~

Elsewhere.

"My liege," Shockwave bowed when he saw Megatron transform and land in front of him. Starscream not far behind. They'd left Knockout and Breakdown back at the bridge to guard it.

"Shockwave," Megatron stated. "It has been too long."

"That it has my Lord," Dreadwing joined them.

"Dreadwing," Megatron noted. "This is a pleasant surprise."

"Not nearly as pleasant as news of your heir," Dreadwing said. "I am most pleased to hear about this."

"Indeed," Shockwave spoke up. "I was not aware you and the lieutenant…"

"We aren't," Starscream snarked. "We performed the right."

"Be that as it may the Decepticons will rally around their new empress," Dreadwing stated. He then paused. "It appears Skywarp and Thundercracker have engaged a group of Autobots."

"Autobots?" Starscream questioned. "I would've thought you two could have eradicated all of those pests by now."

"For the most part yes," Shockwave ignored the seeker's tone.

"It appears Prime is with this group my Lord," Dreadwing informed them.

"Prime?!" Starscream shrieked. "Here?" Megatron narrowed his optics. "And my brothers are actually engaging them?" He looked at his leader who merely nodded. That was all the permission the seeker needed before he transformed and the others followed suit as they flew, or in Shockwave's case rolled, to where the others were battling.

~*~

With Mari.

"Where we goin'?" Mari looked up at the older bot.

"It is dangerous to be so exposed for so long outside," he informed her as he walked down a tunnel. "This will also be far quicker."

"My daddy's be there?"

The old bot gave her what most would consider his attempt at a reassuring smile. "I'm afraid you will not see them for a time yet. But do not fear child. Where we are going none will harm you, and I believe you will enjoy their company." In return Mari hugged Bunny to her. She missed her daddies.

~*~

The Nemesis.

"That's it," Rumble threw a panel he'd been looking under across the room. It was the fifth time they'd scanned the ship for any sign of organic lifeforms and had found nothing. "We're all dead."

"If Meg's doesn't rip our helms off old Screamer will rip out our sparks," Frenzy added. None of the symbionts felt great about telling their two commanding officers but it was the right thing to do in this situation. Not to mention they'd need all the help they could get to attempt to find the little girl. If anything had happened to her…

"Come in Lord Megatron," Soundwave used Breakdown's voice. "Come in Lord Megatron…"

~*~

Cybertron.

"Screamer!" Thundercracker and Skywarp greeted their sibling. They all did flips around one another in the air.

"It's been so long."

"Glad to see you're still alive."

"What's this I hear about you being a creator?"

"With Meg's of all cons."

"When do we get to meet our niece?"

"Enough!" Starscream cut through his brother's chatter. "We will speak later. For now destroy those accursed Autobots!"

"You heard your lieutenant!" Megatron yelled.

"Wow, never thought I'd see the day Megatron and Starscream agreed on something."

"I know. It's too weird."

"Would you two stop talking and fight," Dreadwing told them.

~*~

With the Autobots.

"Looks like a party," Jazz fired at the enemy. "Meg's, Screamer, and… Is that Dreadwing? Just joined the party."

"Not to mention Shockwave," Prowl noted as the tank con drove up to join the others.

Bumblebee beeped something at the others. "I know Bee," Arcee agreed. "Do you think the signal was a ploy from Shockwave? He's been known to play dirty."

"No," Ratchet spoke up. "Shockwave's clever but that was an Autobot signal I was picking up. Perhaps the Decepticons detected it or sent out one of their own."

"Whatever the reason," Optimus stated. "We must be careful. Stay hidden and attempt to bring them down if you can."

"No problem OP," Jazz smirked. He jumped out of his hiding spot and shot as he shoulder rolled across the ground. He managed to clip Thundercracker in one of his wings. Before he could get hit he ducked under another hiding spot. "Just like old times right?"

~*~

The Cons.

"I'll rip that bot apart!" Thundersracker snarled as he fought to keep himself in the air.

"You have to get him first brother."

"Shut up, Warp."

"I see all this time on Cybertron has dulled your senses," Starscream said as he avoided enemy fire.

"I see time off of Cybertron hasn't dulled your wit," Thundercracker countered.

"I missed this," Warp spoke up.

"Silence!" Megatron ordered and with the exception of avoiding fire all of them halted. "What do you mean… She's what?!" A few seconds later, "We are leaving!"

"But we have them at a disadvantage," Starscream countered. "My Lord we could."

"It's Mari," was all Megatron had to say. The seeker didn't need to hear anything else as he took off in the direction of the spacebridge. Megatron right after him and the rest of the cons scrambled to follow their leaders.

~*~

The Bots.

"What got into them?" Jazz asked as they watched the Decepticons take off.

"They had us pinned," Prowl pointed out.

"Maybe they have other concerns," Ratchet muttered checking his scanners. "If they reach the bridge before us…"

"Bulkhead and Wheeljack can't take all of them on their own," Arcee said. "We have to go. Now." Bumblebee beeped. "I know but we don't have time to find this signal."

"You don't have to," a voice said behind them. They saw a young bot standing there. He looked like he was bouncing from pede to pede. "Name's Smokescreen. Come on," he motioned for them to follow him. "Alpha Trion sent me to get you guys but we have to roll now." He didn't give them much time to consider it as he transformed and rolled off.

Optimus gave the nod and they followed after him. They didn't have to travel far before they came to a cavelike structure in the side of a small hill. "This way!" Smokescreen called and they followed him inside.

"Is this such a good idea?" Arcee questioned.

"We shall see," Prime replied.

~*~

Earth.

"Duck!" Bulkhead basically tackled Wheeljack to the floor of the cave as the cons came roaring through. They stayed still as Starscream came through first shouting, "OPEN A GROUNDBRIDGE NOW!" he didn't transform or slow down as one opened. Megatron only a few seconds behind him. Followed by two seekers and a larger jet, along with a tank, a truck, and a fancy red car. The two bots and all the fallen Vehicons were basically ignored as the cons barreled through the two bridges and disappeared.

The two Wreckers got up and just looked at one another.

~*~

The Nemesis.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Starscream transformed in midair and grabbed the communications officer. Before abruptly releasing him and beginning to frantically look around the ship. He looked ready to tear it apart. "Mari!" he called. "Where are you sweetspark? Come out! Please come out!"

"What in the pit is going on here?" Knockout asked as the others caught up to the distraught seeker.

"Soundwave," Megatron barked. "Explain."

"We went to take care of the Autobots when they were messin' with the bridge," Frenzy started.

"But we got beat back," Rumble finished. "When we came back Mari was gone."

"Gone where?" Starscream growled. "She couldn't have just disappeared!"

"Search everywhere," Megatron ordered. "Tear the ship apart if you have to! Go to every location we traveled to. But I want my heir found. NOW."

"Mari!" Starscream transformed and flew through the ship in a blind panic.

~*~

The bots.

The group entered a room that looked like some sort of makeshift bunker. Supplies littered the place. "I know it's a mess," Smokescreen transformed. "But it's the best we could do. Trion wanted to go somewhere Shockwave couldn't find us. And we didn't have long."

"How many of you are there?" Prowl inquired as they transformed.

"There's only me and Alpha Trion," Smokescreen's expression dropped. "We searched but didn't find any other survivors. And we left so fast we didn't have time to take anyone else with us."

"I had to protect the Covenant you see," a deep voice rumbled and they all turned. There, with his back to them in the far end of the room, was the oldest bot on all of Cybertron.

"He's a big fan of that book," Smokescreen acted like he was imparting some sort of secret to them.

"I heard that young bot," Alpha Trion stated. "And it is not just a 'book' it is the history of all our kind."

"It has been too long old friend," Optimus told him.

"That it has Optimus Prime."

"Is it safe to assume you were the one to send out the signal?" the medic asked. "You were the one who brought us here?"

"I was," the older bot answered. It was then he finally turned to face them. Holding a tiny toddler in his servo. "And I believe I have something of yours."


	20. This Time I'm Taking Her Home

"A human child?" Ratchet was the first to find his voice. "On Cybertron? It's impossible!" The child in question let out a whimper and attempted to hide behind her stuffed rabbit.

"I assure you," Alpha Trion told them. "This is no trick. I found the little one wandering out there alone."

"Where could she have come from?" Arcee asked. There was only one spacebridge out there.

"It does not matter," Optimus told them. "What does matter is getting you three safely out of here."

"I wanna go home!" Mari cried out. "I want my daddies!" The tone she used nearly broke all of their sparks.

"Aw it's ok little spark," Jazz smiled at her. "We'll help ya find yer folks."

She looked at him with tear filled eyes. Until she noticed the symbol he wore. "Bad!" she yelled. "Audobots bad! Stay way!" she cried out in alarm.

That gave them pause. How would she know about Autobots? But why would she think they were bad? "We aren't going to hurt ya," Jazz tried again. "I promise."

"Lie! My Daddy and Dada say bots lie! Bots bad!" She curled further into Alpha Trion's armor.

"Perhaps it would be best for you to keep your distance," the older bot stated. "She had the same reaction when she first saw Smokescreen. I am not sure how but she seems to associate the Autobot symbol with potential danger or harm."

"Sir," Prowl spoke up. "It would be best if we left now. I am not sure when the Decepticons will return."

"Agreed." He nodded at Alpha Trion to keep ahold of the toddler for the time being. She seemed petrified and they wanted to cause her as little grief as possible. So after Smokescreen grabbed the Covenant they all transformed and rolled out.

~*~

"Optimus!" the Prime got a call.

"Yes Bulkhead," he spoke as they drove back toward the space bridge.

"I'm not too sure what's going on but the cons are sure fired up!" explosions could be heard on the other end of the line. "I'm not sure how much longer we can hold 'em off." There was a particularly loud explosion followed by, "You show 'em Jackie!"

"We are on our way." The bots drove as fast as they possibly could and finally came to the bridge. They went through and came out into total chaos. Wheeljack and Bulkhead were barely holding their own while taking cover behind some nearby rocks. They were dealing with Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Breakdown, Knockout, Dreadwing, and a good amount of Vehicons. "Autobots," Optimus ordered as they joined the two wreckers. "Defend your position. Rafael," he commend. "We require a groundbridge."

"On it Optimus," the boy replied. All this time Mari had been riding inside of Alpha Trion, who had still not transformed. She looked out the window to see her family on the other side of the field. She got up in her seat and beat on the window.

"Rumble! Frenzy! Ravy!" she cried out.

"Mari!" Frenzy yelled to his comrades. They all looked to see the toddler trapped inside an older bot they didn't recognize. "Boss we found Mari! The Autobots got 'er!"

~*~

The Nemesis.

Soundwave reported the news to Starscream and Megatron as soon as he heard it. "Soundwave, open a groundbridge this instant," Megatron commanded. It only took a few seconds and the cons ran through.

~*~

Meanwhile.

The cons were trying their hardest to get to the toddler. Rumble managing to get halfway across the battlefield before he was tossed into a Vehicon by a stray shot. Optimus and the others looked as the cons groundbridge opened. "PRIME!" the bots actually startled for a second as they recognized not only Megatron but Starscream yelling at the Autobot leader.

The lieutenant and leader of the Decepticons only took a few seconds after appearing to locate their daughter. Being held inside the clutches of a bot. "Mari!" Starscream immediately called out.

"Mari?" the bots looked back at the toddler in confusion.

"Did he just?" Arcee started.

"It couldn't be," Ratchet looked at the toddler like he was just seeing her for the first time. Now that they were all really paying attention the features the toddler had were remarkably similar to a certain girl they knew. Only far younger.

"Hand over my heir Prime," Megatron growled.

"Daddy!" the girl screamed seeing her parents. "Dada!"

"Sweetspark," Starscream called to her. The only thing holding him back were his brothers. Otherwise he would've flown right at the enemy. "Carrier's here!"

"What in the name of Primus is going on here?" Smokescreen asked looking between both sides. Then the bots groundbridge opened up behind them.

"Give us back our sparkling!" Starscream's voice took on a strange pitch. Like he was pleading and trying to be threatening all at the same time.

"She's not yours!" Ratchet countered firing at the seeker. "And this time I'm taking her home!"

It was at that point both Megatron and Starscream charged right at the bots. The seeker managing to get out of his siblings hold. All of the cons followed right behind them. The bots fired a few more times before jumping into their groundbridge. Alpha Trion sped into it, with the toddler screaming and banging on his window the whole time. "DADDY! DADA!" she cried.

"NO!" the seeker and tyrant yelled at the same time. Ratchet was the last to jump in the portal, giving the cons a glare the whole time. The vortex closed a split second before Megatron and Starscream reached it. They stopped abruptly. Megatron let out a yell in anger and banged his fist on the wall. The seeker looked completely lost for a moment before just plain shrieking and making threats in his native tongue of what he'd do to the Autobots when he got his claws on them.

The other cons stood back and let the two of them vent. They were upset over the loss of the toddler, even those who hadn't known her. A sparkling should never be taken from their carrier and sire. They could only imagine what the tyrant and his second-in-command were going through. "I'll gut the medic for this," Starscream closed his fist so tightly it drew energon.

"We'll get her back," Megatron looked hard at him. "And when we do, the Autobots will wish they'd never been sparked." A chorus rang up from the rest of the cons in agreement.

~*~

The Autobot Base.

The kids went to greet the bots as they came back through. "Who are they?" Miko noted the two new additions. "And…" she stopped when she noticed a tiny figure inside the only bot still in vehicle mode. "Who the heck is that?"

The kids stood back and all looked into Alpha Trion's window. There was a tiny little girl in their clutching a stuffed rabbit to her while crying. "Daddy!" she cried. "Dada!"

"You're not going to believe it," Jazz started. "But we think that's yer cous," he indicated Jack.

"What?" the boy opened the bot's door and really looked at the toddler. She sniffled and looked up at the three other humans.

"Who you?" she managed to ask.

"Hi," the boy tried to keep his voice under control. She looked exactly like Mari, only as a toddler. "I'm Jack, this is Miko and Raf."

"Hi kiddo," Miko took in her appearance and kept a soothing tone to her voice. "That's a nice toy ya got there."

"This Bunny," the toddler still cried. "I wanna go home. I want my daddies."

"Hey it's ok," Raf spoke up.

"Yeah, everything's gonna be fine," Miko smiled at her. "We'll figure this out. But how about we start with something simple. What's your name?"

"I'm Mari."


	21. We Friends!

It took over two hours to somewhat calm Mari down. They were able to call June in and she, along with the kids, helped in keeping the toddler from nonstop crying. All of them were beyond surprised that Mari was not only back but healthy and unharmed. Only now she was somehow a toddler. One who didn't seem to recognize any of them and thought the Autobots were evil.

Right then the toddler was curled up with her stuffed rabbit sleeping on the couch. The others had a few things to discuss at the moment. "How could this have happened?" June kept her voice down. The toddler was beyond exhausted and had just suffered a traumatic experience. She needed all the rest she could get.

"It must've been the relic," Jack said. "The one the cons used on her."

"Maybe that's why they were so panicked before," Raf added. "They were surprised at what it did."

"But why would it turn Mari into a kid again?" Miko asked. "I don't see it."

"That might not have been the device's intended purpose," Ratchet stated. "However, mixed with your alien human anatomy the end result was unpredictable."

"The end result it turns you all to sparklings again," Jazz finished.

"Can you reverse it?" June inquired. Mari's parent's hadn't called or seemed relatively worried about their daughter. But she was. Not to mention she was getting a little old to raise another child.

"I'd need to examine the relic," the medic answered. "Until then I cannot promise anything."

"What do we do until then?" Jack asked.

"We'll manage," his mother patted his shoulder. "Thank goodness it's summer. Now, you'll have to help me with Mari Jack…"

"Or," Jazz spoke up. "We could watch her." All of the bots seemed to perk up at that.

"Thank you," the nurse smiled at them. "But what do you all know about taking care of a toddler?"

"No offense Mrs. Darby," Prowl spoke up. "But we Cybertronians are extremely proficient at taking care of sparklings. Regardless of species."

"Prowler's right," Jazz added. "We love sparklings!"

"Why do you think the cons left Mari alone?" Bulkhead asked. "Not to mention the kid seems to have been taken care of."

"That would explain a few things." June looked at a crossroads. "Alright, you can help out but if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask me. I know a thing or two about kids." There was a slight pause as she thought about something else. "But we're going to have to be careful. The cons made Mari think you all are dangerous. But what I don't understand is why? And why does she believe Megatron and Starscream are her fathers?"

The bots all looked at one another. "Who wants to explain this?" Arcee questioned.

"You have to understand Mrs. Darby," Ratchet started. "For us taking care of sparklings is encoded in our very source codes. We are programmed to cherish the young, regardless if they are our own or our very species. This encompasses our entire race. The Decepticons included. The moment Mari was turned into a sparkling she could not have been safer."

"Basically you guys are the best babysitters ever," Miko said.

"It is a bit more drastic than that," Prowl said. "Any Cybertronian would offline for a sparkling."

"Then why are the cons always going after them?" June motioned to the other kids.

"Sparklings are one thing," Jazz said. "But younglings are another. No Cybertronian would or could hurt a sparkling. But younglings are free game."

"But what does this have to do with Mari thinking the cons are her parents?" the nurse pressed on.

"They musta performed the rite," Wheeljack spoke up. "No other way to explain it."

"What rite?" Miko asked.

"It's an ancient Cybertronian tradition," Optimus explained. "In the case a sparkling was ever missing a carrier and sire those present or closest to the sparkling would perform a ritual. From then on two of them would be considered the sparkling's creators."

"So Megatron and Starscream?" Miko made a face. "Ew. Bet Starscream's the mom. Those heels and all," she nudged Raf.

"That's all well and good but now she's back here," June looked over at the sleeping girl. "I just hope Mari can put all of this behind her." The bots all looked at one another. "What?"

"It is not so simple as that Mrs. Darby," Alpha Trion spoke from his position from the first time. "Even if the child forgets the Decepticons will not."

"What do you mean?"

"The rite is more binding than any law," he continued on. "Even if Mari does not recognize it Megatron and Starscream will never let this go. They consider her their sparkling. Which means they will not stop looking for her and attempting to get her back."

"Oh my God."

"Which means those cons are going to be gunning for us," Smokescreen added. "We did sort of kidnap their heir."

"She should never have been there to begin with," Ratchet vented and looked decades older than he should have.

"Hey," Miko said. "It'll be ok. Mari's back now. And the cons coming after us are nothing new. We just gotta find that relic again and get Mari back to normal."

"You make it sound easy," Arcee stated.

Before anyone else could say anything they heard a loud yawn coming from the couch. They turned to see the toddler sit up and rub at her eyes. "Hello sweetie," June went over and picked her up. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Hungy," she replied. "Want Daddy."

"Let's get you something to eat," June patted her back and ignored the last bit. It wasn't like they could explain the entire situation out to the toddler. "How does a nice banana sound?"

~*~

Later.

"You have everything set up?" June asked. She looked over the room the bots had fashioned for the toddler for what might've been the tenth time.

"Yes Mrs. Darby," Prowl stated doing his own scan of the room.

"And you all have my number?"

"Yes," Jazz replied.

"Ok then," the nurse sighed and bent down. "Mari," she bent down to face the toddler. "We have to go now. But don't worry we'll be back tomorrow and the bots will take good care of you." She didn't want to leave but she had work in the morning, so did Jack, and Raf and Miko had to go back to their own houses before their parents and host parents called the cops.

"I want my Daddy and Dada," the girl hugged the bunny closer to her.

"I know sweetie," she hugged the toddler. "I'll see you tomorrow ok? And if you need anything just ask the bots. I swear they won't hurt you. Ok?"

"Otay," the toddler looked at the floor.

"We'll see you tomorrow Mari," Jack patted her head.

"Until tomorrow kiddo," Miko said as they all got in June's car.

They all reluctantly left and that meant the bots were alone with the toddler for the first time since they'd rescued her. Mari kept ahold of her rabbit and rocked back and forth on her feet. "So," Bulkhead looked at the others. "What do we do now?"

"Hey Mari," Jazz bent down so not to freak her out. She didn't look up at him at first. At least it was an improvement over her screaming and crying every time one of them approached her. "Aw come on now sweetspark," he smiled at her. "How 'bout you show me those pretty optics of yours?"

"Op… Optics?" she did look up at him. Before casting her gaze downward again.

"Eyes kiddo," Jazz kept his tone soothing. "I was right! You do have pretty optics. You know what?"

"Wha?" she glanced up at him.

"I bet you have a pretty smile too."

"Nu uh," Mari seemed to be playing into the game. All their sparks nearly melted when they saw her attempting to hide the beginning of a smile behind the bunny.

"Yeah huh," Jazz countered. "Do I see a smile there?"

"No," Mari giggled.

"Really? I think I do."

"Nu uh."

"Do too. Come on kiddo. How about you show us bots that pretty smile of yours?" Mari seemed to be considering it. "If you do we'll play a game."

"Rweally?" she flashed a big smile. "Wha kinda game?"

"A fun one. And there! There's that smile."

"Pway! Pway!"

"Ok, ok. Now, have you ever heard of keep away?"

~*~

A few hours later.

Jazz seemed to be a great playmate for Mari. He kept her entertained and always seemed to know what to say to get her smiling or laughing. The other bots were enjoying themselves as well as they were included in a few of the games. The toddler didn't really seemed bothered by the fact they were Autobots anymore and they all considered that a plus. They also discovered Mari's favorite game was 'keep away a tool from Ratchet'. She loved seeing another bot take one of the medic's tools and the medic attempting to get it back.

Normally the bot in question would've feared the medic's trusty wrench but seeing the toddler so happy Ratchet kept himself under control and let the game play out. But eventually the little girl yawned and sat down. "I think someone's gettin' tired," Wheeljack noted still holding one of Ratchet's scanners.

"Perhaps it would be best if she retire for the evening," Ratchet snatched his tool back and placed it on a table.

"No sleepy," Mari yawned some more.

"Uh huh," Arcee picked her up. "Sure you're not. Come on kiddo. Time for some shut eye."

"Story first?" Mari looked up at all the bots. "Daddy and Dada always tell me story for bedtime."

"Alright then," Jazz said. "One story."

"Then it is time for recharge," Prowl added.

"What kind of story you in the mood for sweetspark?" Jazz inquired.

"Tell me 'bout Cybwertron!" Mari clapped.

"Ok then… Well, once a long time ago there was a data clerk named Orion Pax." The others looked at him as Jazz began telling Mari about the Autobots and their leader Optimus Prime. By the end of it Mari was fast asleep and Arcee took her to her room.

~*~

Time skip.

June would later joke that she thought the bots had all fallen in love. They were always there ready to do anything and everything for Mari. Constantly at her beck and call. In return Mari seemed to open up to them a bit more and loved playing games and listening to their stories. It was reasoned for the time being she would stay at the base seeing as June and Jack would often be out of the house and their neighbors might question seeing a toddler there.

They made a routine where June and the kids would come to the base when they could and hang out like normal. Mari would spend time with them and then when they left the bots would take care of her. All of them knew they'd have to lay low for a good while where the cons were concerned. They didn't hear anything from them but that didn't mean much.

Ratchet sat back and watched as Jazz entertained Mari by playing a game of hide and seek. He was pretending to search for her. Even though she gave herself away laughing from behind Prowl's pede. The others were either out on patrol or taking their own charges back home. The medic couldn't help but think back to before all of this started. Mari didn't remember any of her old life. Which meant she didn't remember hearing any of those hurtful words he'd said. But at the same time she didn't remember any of the times they had 'hung out' as the kids would say.

She didn't remember his numerous rants about what they could do to properly filter energon. She didn't remember the time they'd blared his siren to get around that traffic jam. Or the time he'd smacked Bulkhead upside the helm for breaking one of his tools. She'd laughed so hard it was like she was having a fit. Mari… Didn't remember any of that. She didn't remember him.

"Wha wrong?" he startled and looked down to see Mari staring up at him. That innocent look on her face. But he had to remind himself she wasn't the same Mari he'd spent all that time with. He saw Jazz nod at him from across the room.

"Nothing," he muttered looking over his tools.

"Somethin' wrong," Mari climbed onto his pede like it was nothing. She held no fear whatsoever for these giant alien creatures. "You look sad."

"I am not sad," he told her.

"You look it," she kept on. He'd forgotten how hard it could be to hide anything from sparklings. They picked things up better than younglings. "Wha wrong? You gots a boo-boo?"

"No," he told her. "I'm just remembering something."

"What that?" she didn't look like she was going to be dissuaded.

"I'm just remembering a friend I once had."

"Who friend?"

"You wouldn't know her," the medic was quick to say. He was not going to try and explain the full extent of the situation to the toddler. "But she was my friend and I cared for her a great deal."

"Where is she?"

"She's no longer here. She's gone."

"Wha happened?" Mari looked at him with as much sympathy as anyone else had ever given him.

"We had a fight," he said after a moment. "I said some things I should not have. She ran away and…" He took a moment to vent. "And I could not save her. I fear she may never come back."

Mari didn't say anything for a moment but then she patted his leg. As if to comfort him. "It ok. I sure she forgib you. You two friends. Friends forgib each other. And she come back! You be happy then!"

Ratchet looked down at the toddler for a moment and felt something shift in his spark. "I… Hope you are right young one. That would make me very happy indeed."

Mari smiled up at him. "Till she come back I be your friend! Rachet," she held her arms up like she wanted him to pick her up.

The medic stood there a second frozen at what she had just said. Until an uncharacteristically soft smile spread across his face. "I would like that," he gently held her in his servo. "I would like that very much Mari." In return the toddler looked up at him and giggled in happiness.

"Yay! We friends!"


	22. How the Tables Turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Short and sweet.**

The Decepticons knew how to cause trouble when they wanted to. The bots knew the activity they were seeing was no doubt a response to them taking Mari. They couldn't just ignore it. If they did who knew how much energon the cons could get ahold of and they needed to keep them from gaining any other relics.

"Where you go?" Mari asked Jazz before he and the others went through the groundbridge.

"We just gotta take care of some business kiddo," he smiled at her. It wasn't like they could explain to her what the cons were doing or up to. "We'll be back soon."

"Kay," she replied. "See you soon!" She was used to her Daddy, Dada, and her other friends and uncles going out through the strange portals. She wasn't entirely sure what they did but she knew they always came back. What upset Mari was that she was never allowed to go with them. Sure, here the other kids like Miko and Jack weren't allowed to go either. But she really wanted to!

Plus, in her mind the portals often led back to the Nemesis. Where Uncle Knockout and Soundwave were. Not to mention her Dada and Daddy! Boy did she miss them. She didn't mind spending time with Uncle Jazz and her new friend Ratchet. But she missed her new parents. She missed how Dada told her stories about Cybertron and how Daddy always cuddled her. But none of the bots would take her to them! And that nice June lady and the other kids never wanted to talk about her family.

~*~

Another day.

"There," Ratchet vented. "I finally got Mari down for a nap."

"The kids got spunk," Jazz chuckled.

"You didn't help in giving her all of that sugar," the medic glared at the other bot.

"She did not consume that large of an amount," Prowl spoke up.

"Sides," Smokescreen said. "Mari loves the stuff!"

"Yes, but too much of it can be bad for her." The debate was broken up as another alarm went off. The bots checked it. "It's another mine," Ratchet stated.

"Roll out?" Arcee asked Prime. He nodded. "Ratchet, you will accompany us this time."

"I understand." Last time the bots had faced the cons Wheeljack had barely made it back with his left servo intact. They might need the medic to patch them up in the field. "But who will watch Mari and man the groundbridge?" None of their human companions were currently at the base.

"Comm Alpha Trion," Optimus stated. "He said he would be scouting near our perimeter. He can take over things here." Sure enough the old bot said he was only two minutes out and could reach the base nearly after the bots departed. All of the others would head out.

Unknown to them as they fired up the groundbridge a certain toddler had wandered out of her room. She rubbed her eyes and held Bunny close to her as she made her way down the hallway. She wanted some water and thought that one of the bots would get it for her. She entered the main room and caught a glimpse as the last bot went through the groundbridge. She tilted her head and then a smile came to her face. "Coming Daddy, Dada!" she cheered as she ran through it.

~*~

Shortly.

Frenzy tried to make his way in behind the bots. If the cons couldn't find a way back to the Autobot base then they'd get one of the bots and use Shockwave's methods of figuring out where they had Mari. He would be a decoy while Starscream and his brothers made their move. Primus knew the seeker was waiting to get back at the bots for what they'd done.

"Frenzy!" he was startled and turned. He nearly glitched seeing the toddler all of them were so worked up about just standing there. "Mari!" he bolted over to her and snatched her up before the bots could notice. He ducked behind a nearby boulder. "Boss, I got Mari! Tell the others!"

"He what?" Starscream screeched listening to the report Soundwave had just given him. He motioned for his brothers to hold their ground and the other cons were quickly filled in on the situation. The lieutenant and warlord shared one look before they gave their orders. "Charge!" Megatron yelled.

"With me," Starscream ordered as he transformed and literally flew at the bots. Or, more importantly, over them. So did his brothers.

"What the pit is goin' on?" Bulkhead questioned. The cons were literally all over the place now.

"Watch your back Bulk!" Arcee warned and kept Thundercracker from sneaking up behind the wrecker. In all the crossfire and shouting no one noticed Skywarp sneaking more toward a certain rock.

"Give her to me," the seeker looked down at the cassetticon.

"Daddy?" Mari looked up at the seeker.

"Sorry sweetspark," the seeker smiled at her. "I'm your carrier's brother, Skywarp." He gently tucked her close to himself. "But I'm going to take you home." The little girl just giggled excitedly. "Cover us," he told the smaller con. Frenzy nodded before going to help the others.

~*~

Shortly.

"Why are they retreating?" Jazz questioned. The cons hadn't put up much of a fight at all. And now all of them were pulling back?

"It could be a tactic," Prowl stated. "To make us drop our guard."

"I don't think so," Wheeljack said.

"Then what could it be?" Arcee asked as Bumblebee beeped beside her.

"What's Skywarp holding?" Smokescreen, of all bots, pointed out. They all immediately zoomed in… And their sparks nearly went cold.

"No," Ratchet got out.

"Daddy," Mari cheered as Skywarp handed her to her adopted carrier. "Dada!" she looked over at her sire. "I missed you!"

"And I you my spark," Starscream couldn't be happier.

Megatron came over and lightly tapped her head with one of his fingers. "It is good to have you back my sparkling."

"Tehe! I missed you! I gotta see the bot base! And there was Jazz and Rachet and candy and…"

"MARI!" Ratchet in questioned yelled across the distance. None of the bots could understand how the little toddler had ended up there, let alone in enemy servos.

Starscream let out a low hiss at the medic and Megatron glared at the bots. "Come Starscream," he nodded toward the groudbridge. "I believe it is time for the troops to meet my heir."

"Of course my Lord," the seeker darkly chuckled. The other cons, with the exception of his brothers, had already gone through the portal. "Come sweetie, it's time for you to meet your uncles."

"Uncles?"

"No!" the medic and the bots charged regardless of how wise the decision was.

"So sorry," Starscream nodded and his brothers went through. "But our sparkling is returning home with her proper creators."

"STARSCREAM!" Ratchet yelled.

The seeker turned and he smirked as he started walking through the groundbridge. "Rachet?" Mari tried to peek out to see her friend. She didn't understand why he sounded so upset.

"Remember this Autobots," Megatron turned and sneered at the bots. He blasted the ground and Ratchet had to swerve to avoid the blast. "If any of you dare touch my heir again you will not live to see her become the empress of Cybertron." With that the tyrant walked through the portal. It disappeared two seconds before the medic and the other bots reached it.

They transformed and stood there helplessly. "NO!" Ratchet smashed a fist into the ground. Mari would be safe with the cons but that wasn't the point. He'd failed her… Again. "MARI!"


	23. Crushes and Plans

"And this is your uncle Skywarp," Starscream finished introducing Mari to her two uncles.

"Hi," she smiled up at them.

"EEEE!" Skywarp's squeal of joy was so high pitched it might've broken glass. "She's so cute. Hi sweetie," he smiled at her and offered her a servo. She was so small all she could do was gently grab onto a finger. "She's so tiny."

"Who knew your sparkling would end up so cute Screamer," Thundercracker had a warm smile spread across his face as he watched his niece. "And to think old Megs is the sire. Beat that was a grind in your gears."

"You have no idea," Starscream replied. Mari yawned and all the seekers nearly collectively melted. "It seems someone's sleepy."

"No sleepy," Mari yawned again and snuggled into her carrier's armor more.

"Can we watch you put her to sleep?" Warp asked his brother. "We promise we'll be quiet."

"Very well, but remember what you just said. Mari's had a big day and she needs her rest." The seekers kept their promise as her carrier put her in her own bed again.

"Daddy?" she asked snuggling into her array of blankets.

"Yes sweetspark?" he inquired making sure she was covered up.

"When I see Rachet again?"

The seeker stalled for a moment and his brothers looked to one another. "We'll talk about that later my spark. For now you need your rest. Pleasant recharge my darling."

"Night Daddy," she said. "Lub you."

"I love you as well." They left the room and the seekers looked to their brother.

~*~

At the Autobot base.

No one said anything. There wasn't much to say. They had Mari and had lost her again. They weren't sure how they lost her but the medic was more despondent about it than ever. The others tried to approach him but he'd ignore whatever they said. He only gave Optimus a shrug when the Prime came over and put a reassuring servo on his shoulder.

No one noticed a certain older bot looking in a book. He reread what it said and knew what was to come. He simply hoped both sides were prepared for it. But he also found himself concerned for this Mari. She would be affected and face the greatest choice of all.

~*~

The Decepticons.

All of the cons were obsessed with their future empress. No one cared she was organic. They only cared about her safety and how tiny and adorable she was. In return Mari was enjoying these new cons. She loved her uncles and though they were fun. They were almost constantly with her when her own Daddy wasn't. Uncle Warp liked playing games like hide and seek with her. While Uncle TC told pretty good stories. But not as good as her Dada's. She'd missed them. And it was obvious they'd missed her. Ever since she'd returned both of the leader's attitudes had improved dramatically.

Mari also seemed to take a liking to Dreadwing. She liked following him around and in return he was good at entertaining her with his own stories or going along with her games. He wasn't a seeker like her carrier and uncles but he was still a flier. He was fairly good at sparkling care himself. But what was most hilarious to watch was Mari's reaction to Shockwave.

She wasn't afraid the first time she'd seen him but she had been somewhat nervous. Ironic seeing as she dealt with most of the other bots and cons appearance fairly well. In her defense nearly everyone, even other cons, got creeped out by the scientist's one red optic boring into them. His voice and overall demeanor didn't help. It had been when they'd first introduced Mari to the other cons, excluding her uncles.

She'd been in her carrier's grasp and had only leaned forward in interest and said, "Hi," when Dreadwing stepped forward and she'd been introduced to him. He'd bowed and referred to her as his 'future empress' before returning to his original position. She'd flinched back against Starscream as much as she could when Shockwave stepped forward.

"Shockwave," Megatron had nodded from where he stood next to the seeker and sparkling. "This is my heir and future ruler of all of Cybertron. Mari."

"I am honored, my future empress," Shockwave had bowed like the flier ahead of him had.

"It's alright sweetspark," Starscream told her. "Shockwave would never hurt you." It was the truth. Even with such a twisted processor as his he had the same base programming as every other Cybertronian. He would never harm a sparkling. It was the one thing the seeker and warlord could take comfort in. Shockwave was many things and had always appeared loyal. But they both understood the scientist had his own agenda.

"Hi Shockcave," she had said and slightly waved at him.

"My lady," he replied with a nod.

"Te," she smiled at that and giggled.

From then on if you asked her, and to the irritation of the other cons, she'd say she liked playing with Shockwave best. Which was ironic seeing as she didn't so much play with him as played near him and followed him around. It was cute and rather comical to see her tiny form follow the giant scientist around as he went about matters. He was always careful to watch where she was in relation to him and considered what he was doing and if it could be a danger to her. Mari would often ask him to explain what he was doing and to his credit he tried to simplify it enough so that she would understand. More than once she would giggle and say he was funny although he himself didn't understand what she found humorous.

"I think our little Mari has a crush on someone," Knockout spoke with Starscream. They stood off to one side of the lab and watched as she ran after Shockwave as he carried equipment across the room. Noting this he slowed down significantly for her so that she wouldn't have to run.

"Of all the cons for her to like," Starscream rubbed his helm.

"Calm down," the red con shrugged it off. "So she has a little crush? She's a sparkling! It won't last."

"I can only hope you're right." The seeker couldn't help but briefly think of the future. Mari would eventually mature and one day rule the Decepticons. She'd be empress. But would she want an emperor to rule by her side? It made his tanks churn. He couldn't think of any con, or bot for that matter, who would be good enough for his little sweetspark!

Knockout vented and guess what the seeker was thinking. He didn't comment but looked at his own finish. Starscream calmed down after a moment knowing he still had a long while before he had to worry about his sparkling being courted. Once they took over Cybertron and eliminated the Autobots then he could focus on seeing who would be the best for her. A thought came to mind. What if they held tournaments! It would give the cons the chance to showcase their abilities and what they could offer her. No doubt Megatron would enjoy the weeding out process. It would probably remind him of his gladiator days.

"You stay here," he told the Medic. "I have much to discuss with my sparkling's sire." He didn't see it as he walked away but Knockout smirked behind him. The red con couldn't help but muse how much time Megatron and Starscream were spending together now. He always thought they'd make a nice couple. Well, if they could ever get past attempting to kill one another constantly. But since Mari had arrived they'd been on the same page about nearly everything.

Who knew one little sparkling could bring those two together? He had a wager with Breakdown, Rumble, Frenzy, and even Skywarp of all bots now about how long it would be before the two of them officially decided to bond with one another. Now that they weren't fighting it would possibly be very soon. Starscream had joined the cons because of Megatron's strong and commanding presence. And the leader had sought out the seeker for his intelligence and adaptability.

Mari was happy to be back with her family. But she also couldn't help but feel a little sad. She did miss Jazz and the bots. They weren't mean to her or bad like her Daddy and the others had said. She had to admit she really missed Ratchet. He'd been so sad and lonely. But now they were friends. She didn't want to leave him! So she decided to bring it up one day.

"Dada?" she asked looking up at the warlord on the bridge. As soon as she'd asked to go see her sire Soundwave had stopped what he'd been doing to take her there. All the other cons who'd been on the bridge had stopped what they were doing to look at their future ruler.

"Yes my sparkling?" Megatron picked her up without a second thought.

"I wanna pway with Rachet," she said.

There was a pause from all of the cons present. "But there are plenty of others here that would be happy to play with you sweetie," Starscream spoke up.

"I know," she stated rocking back and forth. "And I like 'em. But Rachet my fwiend. He sad and need me!"

"Darling," Starscream said. "That… Autobot," he kept himself in check. "Is perfectly fine. There is no need to concern yourself with him. Besides, what have we told you about bots?"

"They bad," she looked down. "But Rachet nice. And," she began sniffling. "I miss Rachet!"


	24. You Marry Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I originally wasn't going to have Predaking in this but I couldn't pass it up. Hope you enjoy.**

Slight time skip.

"No!" Mari cried when she heard the news.

"It will only be for a few days my lady," Shockwave tried to assure her.

"No go, Shockcave!" she followed him around. She was upset over Ratchet but the cons found they could distract her fairly well. Well, her crush on Shockwave could sort of distract her. Then, she found out he had to go back to Cybertron to check on a few of his projects. And she was not happy.

"He will be back soon sweetspark," Starscream held her as the scientist was about to go through the groundbridge.

"Yeah sweetie," Skywarp added. "You won't even notice." She still teared up and sniffled.

"I bet he'll bring you back something," Thundercracker tried.

"Rweally?" she looked up. The others jumped on it.

"Of course he will!" Starscream assured her. "Won't you Shockwave?"

"Of course, Lieutenant Starscream," he replied. "Now I am afraid I must leave. My lady," he gave a final bow before he turned and left.

"Shockcave!" Mari cried as he disappeared. Leaving three distraught seekers to try and comfort her.

~*~

Later.

"Daddy?" Mari asked looking up to her carrier. He, Megatron, and Mari were the only three in the command center.

"Yes my spark?"

"How come you and Dada no sleep in same room?" The two of them froze at her question.

"Whatever made you ask that darling?"

"Don't daddies sleep agether?" she pondered.

"They often do," the seeker nearly stuttered. "But not all creators sleep together."

"Why?"

"That," Megatron spoke up. "Is something you will learn when you are older."

"How come?"

"Listen to your sire on this," Starscream said. "Now, how about we go visit your Uncle Warp?"

"Otay!" she got all excited.

~*~

Another day.

"Knockout?" she asked.

"Yes Mari?" the medic replied.

"How come Dada and Daddy no sleep in same room? I thought daddies did that."

"Oh that's simple honey," Knockout didn't even blink. "It's…"

"Something we can't tell you about until you're older!" Breakdown stopped him.

"I wasn't going to tell her everything," the medic said. "I was just going to say she didn't have to even worry about that. Because, I saw for a fact her Daddy went to sleep in her Dada's room the other night." Breakdown just looked at him with wide optics.

"That good," Mari smiled. "I wanna make sure Daddy and Dada lub each other."

"I have a feeling they do," the medic nearly cooed.

"Yay!" she cheered and went back to her coloring.

~*~

A few days later.

Mari giggled as she sat in her carrier's clutches. Shockwave was coming back! Megatron sat in his chair awaiting the scientist. Starscream sat in a chair right next to him. Looking smug as he held his daughter to him. Everyone stood nearby. Soon a groundbridge opened leading from the spacebridge they had currently opened.

"Shockcave!" Mari cheered seeing him walk through.

"My lady," he lightly bowed to her before addressing her creators. "My Lord and Lieutenant," he indicated.

"Shockwave," Megatron nodded. "I trust you have brought back good news from Cybertron?"

"And don't forget," Starscream spoke up. "You promised my sparkling, your future empress, a gift."

"Indeed," he replied. "I have good news and I did bring something back with me. Something that will no doubt turn the tide in the fight against the Autobots." He turned back to the still open bridge. "May I present to you, the ultimate Autobot hunter."

There was a growl that rumbled through everyone's sparks. Metal could be heard screeching as something large came through the portal. Starscream and more than a few of the other cons gasped and Warp even hid behind TC. Starscream shielded Mari to him as best he could and looked to Megatron as a large Predacon came through the portal. It towered over all of them and spread out its wings before letting out a roar.

"What in the name of Primus is that thing?" the seeker demanded.

"I call it Predaking," Shockwave explained.

"Ah it's good to see you tampering with the laws of nature again Shockwave," Megatron didn't seem deterred as he got up and looked at it. But then he paused and briefly looked back at the seeker and Mari in his servos. "Is the beast tame?"

"Rest assured my Lord," Shockwave stated. "The Predacon is only a threat to Autobots. I made sure it was programmed only to go after them."

"That's… Somewhat good," Starscream seemed to relax a little.

"What that?" Mari looked out at the metal dragon. "Dwagon!" she exclaimed. She reached out as if she wanted to play with it.

"No, no sweetspark," Starscream told her. "That… Predacon. Is not for playing."

"Pway!" she didn't seem deterred.

Starscream let out a vent. "Soundwave, why don't you take Mari and have your cassetticons entertain her for a bit?"

"Affirmative," Soundwave gently took her answering in a Vehicon's voice.

"Bye bye Prebaking!" she waved at the beast as she was taken away.

~*~

Later.

"Then what you do?" Mari questioned the scientist. After relocating the Predacon to a secure spot aboard the Nemesis the scientist was somewhat free. Upon hearing this Mari moreover demanded to go see him and no one could say no to her sad face. Currently, she sat on a pillow on a console as he typed information into a computer.

"I made sure my other experiments were meeting my expectations," Shockwave didn't look up from his work.

"Where Prebaking come from?" she asked.

"I designed him in my laboratory using CNA." The con then had to take over an hour to try and explain to her what CNA was and how he formed the previously extinct Predacon from it. For a time he worked in silence and briefly looked over to her. She seemed to be as deep in thought as a toddler could get. Then, without saying anything she stood up, slid off of her comfortable pillow, and walked over to where Shockwave was typing. He halted his movements seeing her getting closer. "My lady?" he inquired.

She hugged as much of his servo as she could. It only managed to be a few of his fingers. "I miss you Shockcave," she snuggled into him.

He was silent for a moment before he could even reply. "And I you, my lady."

"Shockcave?"

"Yes?"

"No go away again?" she looked up at him sadly.

His lone optic bored down on the tiny toddler. "I swear my lady, I will not leave you again." He seemed to think a moment. "I brought something back for you. Aside from Predaking."

"Rweally?" she beamed up at him. "Wha?"

"I will need my servo back in order to retrieve it, my lady."

"Otay," she let go of his servo and nearly bounced back from foot to foot in her excitement. He briefly walked away and retrieved a small container before he opened it himself and pulled out the content. It was nearly so small it was a wonder he could grasp it. "Oh," she awed seeing it. It appeared to be a crystal of some kind that was nearly see through. "Pwetty," she took it from him. It was almost too heavy for her but she managed.

"I found it outside one of the abandoned refineries. I was going to analyze its content but it proved to be a simply crystalline structure. Harmless and could not be refined for energy purposes. However, I believed you might enjoy it. Are my assumptions correct?"

"Thank you Shockcave!" she reached out and he let her hug his servo. "It so pwetty! I love it! Tehe," she giggled looking at it for quite some time. Then she smiled up at him like she had a brilliant idea. "Shockcave?"

"Yes, my lady?"

"You marry me?"


	25. Mari to the Rescue

"Isn't this the most precious thing ever?" Knockout said.

"I should wring his neck cables and rip out his spark," Starscream countered. That had been his first reaction upon hearing that his beloved darling sparkling had actually asked Shockwave, of all cons, to 'marry her'. They had to look up what that meant but the seeker had to admit that was the closest thing to glitching he'd ever seen Megatron. Both of them had nearly instantly agreed to offline the scientist before the medic and Dreadwing brought up some good points. First, Mari was far too young to bond with anyone and she was just a sparkling. She didn't fully understand what that even meant. Secondly, they needed Shockwave to better control the Predacon and perhaps even make more of them down the road if it proved successful. Not to mention it seemed to shock the scientific con nearly as much as the rest of them.

He'd done his best to try and avoid the toddler like she was the plague but she was adamant about spending time with him. And everyone else seemed to think it was the cutest thing ever after their initial surprise. As it was Mari was attempting to show Shockwave all of her toys and such saying he could play with them if he wanted to.

"Keep an optic on them," Starscream told the medic. "I have to consult Megatron on where we should collect more energon."

"Whatever you say," the seeker gave him a look at the tone he used but said goodbye to Mari and left.

~*~

Later.

"Good recharge sweetie," Skywarp told her as she snuggled into her many blankets.

"Night Uncle Warp," she gripped Bunny closer to her and smiled at him as he turned off the lights. She was still able to see due to some of the lights being on a lower setting emitting a purple light, acting as a sort of nightlight for her. "Come on Bunny," she slipped out of her bed. She wasn't tired but she also knew the others didn't want her to go see the dragon for some reason. But she wanted to.

She was small enough to slip into the vents and made her way around. She didn't know much but it wasn't difficult seeing as she could just look into the rooms as she passed them. It took her a good long while but she finally found the room she was looking for. She slipped into it and looked at the large creature before her.

It was way bigger than even her Dada. It rested its head on its front legs and the wings drooped at the sides. Mari made her way toward the head but caught movement out of the corner of her eye. "Te," she smiled and went after its tail as it slightly moved back and forth. "Ge!" she tried to grab onto it. "Ah!" she was closer that time but nearly got knocked over by it. "Got you!" she called out latching onto the tail.

In turn the creature's eyes opened and it turned its head to look at what had grabbed it and was making noise. "Woah," Mari said keeping ahold of its tail as it lifted her up. "Hi," she smiled as it faced her. "Dwagon!"

Predaking, in turn, titled its head to the side as if in question. It leaned forward and took a whiff of Mari, moving her hair. "Tehe," she giggled. He pulled back somewhat and lowered the toddler down to the floor. She let go of him and was able to better star up at his head. "Dwagon pway!" she opened her arms.

Predacking lowered his head to better look the toddler over. She was so tiny compared to him it was funny. "Pway!" Mari repeated and tried to grab at his head. The Predacon didn't react other than moving his head back out of her range of reach. It remained lying down and moved its tail back and forth once more.

Mari was entrenched and began chasing it back and forth. "No get way from me," she cheered chasing it.

The next hour consisted of Mari attempted to go after Predaking's tail, then wings, and even climbing up all over him. The Predacon just sat back and allowed the toddler to do as she pleased. Even going so far as to gently catch her with his head when she slipped or was in threat of falling off of him. He rumbled low in his systems and in return she just laughed.

Eventually the toddler wore herself out and plopped down on the floor. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. Mari was too tired to slip back through the vents to her room. Without a second thought the Predacon gently picked her up by her shirt and placed her between his front legs. He lowered his own head and patiently watched as the toddler snuggled into his leg. "Nighty night Pwebaking," she said holding her bunny to her.

~*~

A few hours later.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" the seeker was in full blown panic. He had every con basically tearing the ship apart looking for her. His brothers weren't much better and neither was anyone else.

"She couldn't have gotten far," Dreadwing stated ripping a panel apart. Logic dictated she was still somewhere on the ship. They just had to find where.

"The boss got somethin'!" Rumble said. They turned and looked at where Soundwave had been scanning the ship for any organic lifeforms. A newer system they'd developed after the first scare and was somewhat thanks to Shockwave's ingenuity.

"She's in… Oh slag," Frenzy stated. They knew what he meant when Soundwave pointed out which room she was in.

"AH!" Starscream literally screamed and took off at top speed. Everyone following right behind him. "If that Predacon's harmed her," he started to say.

They transformed back to normal and out of all the cons Starscream was the first one to reach for the door. He only stopped when Megatron placed a servo on his shoulder. "Remain behind me," he ordered. The seeker hesitated a moment before nodding and allowing his leader to go first.

The cons entered the room. Only to let out a small vent seeing the toddler safely sleeping on the Predacon. "Mari," Starscream fought the urge to run right over and snatch her up. He was somewhat held back by his brothers.

The Predacon noticed their presence and raised its head to look at them. Megatron made Starscream remain behind him as they moved forward. The dragon narrowed its optics and let out a low growl. "I thought you said it would only go after Autobots," Thundercracker demanded looking at the one optic con.

"At its base coding it is still Cybertronian," Shockwave answered. "The Predacon's instinct to safeguard the young must be overwriting the coding I placed."

"Thank Primus she's safe," Skywarp noted.

"But how do we get her away from… It?" Rumble partially stayed behind Breakdown and the medic.

The Predacon did reveal some of its teeth as Megatron and the seeker got closer. "It seems you have forgotten your place," the tyrant said. He stopped though when he looked down to his sparkling. "You will return my heir."

"You heard our master," Starscream added. "Return our sparkling or you will pay."

Predaking looked at them for a time. So long in fact it began to worry and somewhat creep the other Decepticons out. Almost like the creature was considering their words. It stopped growling but still narrowed its optics at them. But it didn't do anything as the warlord and his second-in-command approached. Megatron kept a firm optic on the Predacon as Starscream leaned forward and gently picked up their sparkling. He made sure to put himself between the dragon and the seeker the second after this occurred.

Mari only slightly stirred, looked up to see her Daddy had her, before she yawned and snuggled back in to sleep.

~*~

Another day.

Mari was nearly as adamant to play with Predaking as she was about following Shockwave around. The other cons were nervous about letting this occur for obvious reasons but the few times they allowed Mari anywhere near the Predacon the dragon was completely docile. It didn't show her any animosity and let her do nearly anything to it. It even showed some instincts they were surprised to see because if Mari did manage to fall over or something along those lines in its presence it would bend over and softly help her up before putting its head to her. As if in comfort.

"At least our sparkling's pet seems… Loyal," Starscream noted. "But is it as efficient at taking care of those Autobots as you promise?" the seeker asked.

"It is," Shockwave didn't miss a beat. "Perhaps a test run would convince you."

"Very well," Megatron said. "The beast will have its chance."

~*~

The following day.

"The cons are on the move!" Jazz announced and the others sprung to attention. They didn't need prompting to try and get at the cons. Not since they'd managed to steal Mari away a second bloody time. No one said anything as Ratchet moreover demanded than offered to go into the field. They were fairly sure even a direct order from Prime wouldn't stop him. And honestly, none of them could blame him.

~*~

Elsewhere.

"I don't know about you but I prefer babysittin' duty to bot bashin' duty," Frenzy said to his brother.

"It has it's perks," Rumble agreed.

"Rumble! Frenzy!" Mari called. "Color with me?"

"Sure thing kid."

"You got it Mari."

The two minicons kept the toddler company as their boss listened in on the transmission waiting for the order to activate a groundbridge. Meanwhile, the other cons had a little surprise in store for the Autobots. Too bad they didn't see the Predacon at least coming.

~*~

Later.

"This is too good," Rumble leaned on one of Soundwave's arms as he watched the feed.

"The Pred really tore the bots up," his brother stated.

Mari only briefly looked up from where she was playing on the floor. "Looks like old Shockers did somethin' useful for once."

"Yer tellin' me. Too bad we won't be there to see the rustbucket get ripped apart."

"What are the odds the Pred would grab Ratchet of all bots?"

Mari looked up at that. "Rachet?"

"We'll have the video feed at least. Won't be able to hear anything from here. They're all clear across the ship."

"Rachet," Mari got up, grabbed her bunny, and slipped into the nearest vent. All she'd been able to understand was that Ratchet was here! He was somewhere on the ship! She just had to go find him. "I coming Rachet," she said with determination. She'd missed her bot friend and couldn't wait to see him again.

She heard loud noises and headed toward that as her best bet. She was smiling until she saw a horrific sight through the vent. Predaking was on top of the medic and was tossing him around back and forth. Ratchet was doing his best not to yell out in pain as he was used as a chew toy. Meanwhile, the cons nearby all laughed and took bets on how long the Autobot would last. Mari couldn't understand what was going on. Her tiny mind spun a million miles an hour trying to understand it.

Why was Predaking hurting Ratchet? He was her friend! Ratchet was in trouble. Which meant she had to do something. Even if her family wasn't going to do anything but laugh. "No!" she screamed and shot out of the vent. Her tiny form running right at the giant Predacon. "No hurt Rachet! RACHET!"


	26. Fix

"NO!" the cons turned and saw a sickening sight. Mari was somehow there and ran right up to the Predacon as he was tearing the Autobot apart.

"MARI!" Starscream screamed and wanted to grab her. Only Megatron held him back.

"NO!" Mari didn't stop. "Pwebaking! No hurt Rachet!" she was crying at this point. The Predacon stopped at the sound of her voice and looked down. "Put Rachet down! No hurt him!" There was a pause that made all the cons tanks churn as they prepared to lung forward and protect the toddler if need but. Only the Predacon let out a giant sigh and slowly lowered the medic to the floor. He let out a grunt when he was released and Mari looked at him still crying. "Rachet."

"Mari?" he turned and looked at her. "What were you thinking… You could've been." His helm hit the floor as he blacked out.

"NO! Rachet!" she went over and patted his armor. "Wake up Rachet! Wake up!"

"Mari, sweetspark," the seeker came over to her. "Get away from him," he reached out to grab her.

"NO!" she shouted with as much force as she could muster. "Daddy! Dada! Rachet hurt." They didn't make a move but looked between each other. "Rachet my friend. Fix Rahcet!"

"Darling…"

"FIX RACHET!" she screamed. Tears continued to pour down her face and at this point snot was coming out of her nose. She didn't even bother to try and wipe it away. "Pwease?"

The cons knew she had them beat. How could they refuse her? Say no to that sparkbreakingly sad face as those big optics stared up at them with hope? "Knockout," Megatron said after a short time. "You heard your future empress."

"Of course Lord Megatron," the con medic stepped forward.

"Mari," Skywarp started. "Knockout will fix him so how about we."

"No," she snapped at him. "I stay with Rachet. He my friend!" She pouted and resolutely sat down next to the bot. An audible groan went through the room. There would be no reasoning with her at this rate.

"Well we can say one thing for sure," Thundercracker spoke up. "She's definitely your daughter," he indicated the leader and second-in-command.

~*~

Later.

"Ung," the medic groaned as he opened his optics. He felt like Bulkhead had landed on him. "Consider yourself lucky," he turned and saw a very unhappy Knockout across from him at a table. "If it were up to use there'd be nothing left of you but stains on the wall. But as it is," he paused and put something down. "You've received a pardon."

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"Rachet!"

He looked down and saw the little toddler sitting right on his chest. Holding her favorite toy. "Mari!" he said in excitement and did his best to hug her with his servo.

"You all better now Rachet?" she asked after laughing at the hug.

"Yes Mari," he checked his systems. They weren't at their top performance but he was still functional. Though he could definitely feel where some platting had been welded back together or even replaced. But why would the cons do that? The last thing he recalled was being torn apart by that horrid nightmare. "I'm all better."

"Before you ask," the con stated. "She hasn't left your side once since she saved you from the Predacon. You owe our future queenie your spark bot. Be grateful."

The older bot just looked down at the toddler in wonder. Before a soft smile spread across his face. "That was a very dangerous thing for you to do young lady," he told her. "But you never were one to listen to me were you?"

"Huh?" Mari just looked at him confused.

"Nothing," he told her. "You called her your future queen?" he addressed Knockout.

"Of course," the other countered. "She's Starscream and Megatron's heir. What did you expect?"

Now that he said it aloud it made sense. But when he looked down to the sweet little girl looking up at him, who had apparently saved him, he couldn't think of her as some future evil queen of the Decepticons. He wouldn't let something like that happen. But first he had to figure a way out of there for them.

"Lookit," Mari held up a drawing for him. It was mainly scribbles but he thought he was in the picture based on the colors of the shapes. "I made for you," she gave it to him. "So you feel better!"

"Thank you Mari."

~*~

Another time.

"Do we honestly have to put up with the Autobot medic?" Thundercracker asked aloud.

"Keep your voice down," Starscream scowled at his brother. Currently, Mari never left the medic's side and had taken to showing him every part of the Nemesis herself. It was cute and irritating at the same time.

"We can't risk upsetting Mari," Skywarp said. "Just be patient. She'll get bored with him and then we can do whatever we want."

"I do believe Skywarp has a point," Dreadwing stated.

"Hopefully," Knockout said. "She still appears to like Shockwave."

"Must we speak of that now?" the seeker narrowed his optics at him. As if he needed another reason to have a processor ach.

"The medic will serve his purpose soon enough," Megatron spoke up. "We will be rid of him shortly. Until then bid your time in the name of your future empress."

There wasn't much else they could say to that. Other than, "Yes, Lord Megatron."

"And this where I sit and pway. And this where I watch Soundwave work. And this where Daddy sits all the time." Mari was adamant about leading the medic all around the ship. In return Ratchet let her and kept an eye on the cons and any possible escape routes.

"And what's this?" he inquired as they went down a hallway.

"That the trophy room," she nodded at a door. "I not asposed to go in dere."

"Really?" he made sure their current con bodyguard didn't seem to be paying attention. "And why is that?"

"They say somethin' dangerous in dere. I not touch it." That told the medic a lot. He took note of where the door was.

"Move along medic," Thundercracker slightly pushed him forward. He would understand why the seeker wouldn't want him near that room.

"Uncle TC!" Mari sounded aghast. "No be mean to Rachet!"

"Yes," Ratchet replied. "Don't be mean to Ratchet."

The seeker let out a vent. "Yes, Mari."

~*~

Elsewhere.

The Autobots were coming up with a plan. The Predacon had surprised them once but now they knew it was out there. They choose to believe Ratchet was still alive, in that case he was aboard the Nemesis like Mari. They just had to figure out a way to get there.

The next day.

"Lord Megatron," Dreadwing said. "The Autobots are attacking one of our energon mines."

"It appears as though they didn't learn their lesson," the Decepticon leader smirked. "Shockwave, ready the Predacon."

"Yes, my lord."

The cons somewhat smirked at one another as they headed out to watch the carnage. The only one to stay behind was Skywarp to guard the Autobot and make sure he didn't try anything.

The cons emerged and waited for the Predacon to go after the bots. Who brazenly stood out in the open. "Finally facing your doom Optimus?" Megatron smirked. Optimus didn't reply and none of the bots moved as they stood their ground. "Destroy them," Megatron ordered. Predaking roared before he charged them. They waited until the last possible second…

"Now!" Jazz ordered. Wheeljack pulled out his timer and set it off. There was an extremely loud explosion right in front of them and the tunnel shook as rocks began to fall. The Predacon was knocked clear off to the side and was half buried under the rubble.

"If we're gonna do this," Arcee said. "We better do it now."

"Go," Prowl instructed and the others fell in. "We'll cover you."

"I always like playing the distraction," Jazz said as he jumped over a rock and headed right at the cons.

Arcee took the chance to stay somewhat back. She dodged in and out of rocks as the others provided plenty of cover. At one point she had to dodge the Pred's head and jump over its tail. But she found herself behind enemy lines. She didn't hesitate to transform, bike right behind the cons, and jump through their groundbridge.

She had to mow down two Vehicons before she speed onward through the ship.

~*~

Meanwhile.

Ratchet knew now was as good a time as any. Mari was taking a small nap leaving just him and the seeker. But the seeker was armed where he currently wasn't. All he needed was a chance…

They both turned when they heard screeching and fire coming from down the hall. "What the?" the seeker said as the door opened. Right then Arcee barreled through. She transformed in the air and then kicked him right in his face. He went flying across the room. He banged off a wall and let out a grunt of pain but didn't get back up. "Hiya," Arcee looked around. "Ratchet, boy am I glad to see you."

So much for his chance. "And I you. But what are you doing here? Where are the others?"

"Their distracting the cons. But it won't last long. Let's grab Mari and get out of here."

"Wait," he said. "Mari's room is at the end of this hall on the left. I'll meet you back here in a few breems."

"What?" she watched as he ran down a different hallway. He disappeared before she could say anything else. "Scrap," she turned and went to the room he said.

~*~

Soon.

Arcee stood nervously with Mari. She knew she couldn't wait long. Thankfully the toddler had only said, "'Cee," and smiled up at her before going back to sleep. "There you are," she saw the medic. "Let's go."

"Here," Ratchet handed her something as he took Mari. "You can cover us better."

"Nice," she noted the armor. It was going to come in handy. "What else did you take?" she asked as they transformed and headed back for the portal.

"The thing that can fix all of this," the medic felt the weight of the device in his back.


	27. Stay

Mari didn't even mind it as Ratchet somewhat jumbled her around as they drove. They drove through the groundbridge and immediately caught everyone's attention. "It's the medic!"

"And that two-wheeler!"

"What are they doing here?"

"I'll handle this," Arcee transformed and held the armor.

"She has the armor!" Knockout yelled. One second before she activated it.

"You bet I do," she said and slammed into the nearest con.

"Autobots," Optimus ordered. "Phase two."

"Got it OP," Jazz kicked Thundercracker in the face and flipped over to where Ratchet was. "Heya Doc! Good to see you're still kickin'."

"Not the time," the medic transformed. "I got Mari, you take this," he handed the other bot the object.

"Isn't this?"

"I don't need to tell you to keep it safe," Ratchet replied. "Now let's get out of here." The other bot nodded and they went to move. They didn't get far.

"You're not taking her again," Dreadwing got in front of them.

"Yes," Prowl came from the side and kicked him a good distance away. "We are."

"Go Prowler."

"Please do not call me that." Two seconds later he was knocked away by Breakdown.

"Hand her over," Knockout activated his saw. "And we'll make your offlining quick."

The battle became loud and insane. Jazz barely kept the cons at bay and held the machine. Mari yawned and opened her eyes. Looking around in confusion. Why was everything so loud? "Mari," Ratchet lightly said putting her down behind some rocks.

"Rachet?" she looked around. "Wat appening?"

"I need you to listen to me very carefully," he told her. "I need you to stay right here. Do not move. I will be right back," he turned to where Prowl was leaking badly out of his left servo.

"Rachet?" she just looked up at him.

"Stay," he repeated before he left.

Mari could only peek out over the rocks around her. What she saw she couldn't understand. Why were her family and friends fighting one another? This couldn't be right! Ratchet had gone over to help Prowl and the fighting only got louder. She covered her ears and tears sprung to her eyes. "It not right!"

Jazz flipped and barley avoided the enemy fire. He slid under the Predacon's tail and fired on Thundercracker. He managed to hit him in one of his wings.

Mari wanted this to stop! She couldn't get up over the rocks. But perhaps she could get through them. In between them.

Jazz let out a grunt of surprise as a shot from Starscream clipped him in the pedes. He went falling into the dirt and the device rolled out of his servos. "Oh scrap!" The seeker saw precisely what device it was.

"Do not let the Autobots get the relic!" he ordered.

"Mine," Knockout went to snatch it up. Only to be knocked clear away by Bulkhead.

"Mine," he said.

"I don't think so!" Thundercracker blasted him and he was forced behind cover.

"I'll take it," Wheeljack nearly got to it.

"I think not," Dreadwing plowed into him.

Bumblebee tried to go for it but was preoccupied by the casseticons. Arcee went to help him. A blast near the thing had everyone freeze for a second. "Better it be obliterated than fall into enemy servos," Megatron calmly said.

"No!" Ratchet yelled out. The tyrant was about to fire again but Optimus was in front of him and knocked his arm. The shot was only a few inches away but missed its target. The machine was jostled and rolled in the dust a bit. It made a strange noise as it turned on. The medic ran for it as it turned an odd blue color.

"Oof," Mari exclaimed as she slipped out of the rocks. She looked around and saw Ratchet going for the device. "Rachet?" she asked.

The medic reached the device a fraction too late. There was a bright flash of blue light that had everyone covering their optics. They all froze to reorganize themselves and fix their optical sensors. "Oh man," they all turned at the familiar voice. "My head is killing me." Mari stood there. But she was no longer a toddler. But her original size. "And what am I wearing?" she looked at the hoody barley covering anything. She looked around as no one even dared to move. Her eyes got huge as she saw herself surrounded by friends, foes, and bots she didn't remember.

That's when her eyes landed on someone she knew beyond a doubt she could trust. "Ratchet!"


	28. Back to Normal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Holy Pete I am sorry peeps but I got sick as a dog. Well, I'm back now so here we go!**

The medic transformed and bolted over to where Mari was. "Get in," he ordered and she didn't need to be told twice as she jumped inside.

"No!" Starscream yelled so loud it seemed to reverberate off the very walls. "Retrieve my sparkling and that device!"

"You heard your lieutenant," Megatron added. "Do not fail us."

The cons went after the bots with everything they had. Optimus was barely able to hold Megatron off. "Alpha Trion," he spoke into his comm. "We need a groundbridge." A few moments later a bridge opened behind them. Optimus kicked Megatron in his chest and took the chance to head toward it. "Autobots! Fall back!"

"On it OP!" Jazz said as he and the others made their way quickly back.

"Ratchet," Mari asked inside the medic. "What's going on? What are we doing here? And why am I wearing this?"

"I'll be happy to explain everything once we are safe at the base," Ratchet dodged shots fired at him.

"Go, go, go," Arcee and the others reached the bridge and went through one-by-one. Ratchet peeled through with Mari inside.

"NO!" the seeker transformed. "You will not have her again!"

"Sorry Screamer," Wheeljack smirked and tossed something at him. "Not your call. Enjoy!" he called jumping through the bridge. Two seconds later the bomb exploded, right in front of the seeker.

"That wasn't fun," Mari noted as the medic skidded to a stop in the Autobot base. He opened his door and she got out.

"Mari!" she turned and was nearly pounced on by three individuals.

"You're back to normal!" Raf cheered.

"That is so wicked!" Miko added.

"You had us worried sick," Jack stated. "I gotta call Mom and tell her. She'll be relieved."

"Would someone mind telling me what exactly happened? I remember the cons had me and were gonna use the relic thing on me… But then. Nothing. How did I end up out there? And can I maybe get some pants?"

They got Mari some clothes to wear and retold her everything they knew had happened and what they'd seen themselves. She took it all in and dealt with nearly suffocating when June came and wouldn't stop hugging her. "I was really a toddler again?" she asked once it was all over.

"Yes," Ratchet told her. "You were."

"Cute little thing," Jazz spoke up. "You had the run of the base. Well, two bases."

"Two?" then she thought about what they'd said about the Decepticons. It was hard to believe the cons, the same cons who were going to use an alien device to probably kill her, were the same ones who took care of her. Even going so far as to adopt her? Too bad she couldn't remember a thing. She couldn't help it as she let out a yawn.

"It's been a long day," June smiled. "I think it's time to get these kids to bed." Miko let out a whine while Jack and Raf nodded in agreement.

"Can't say I argue with that thought. Some recharge sounds good about now," Jazz said.

"Aunt June?" Mari looked at her. "You mind if?" she looked around and landed on the medic.

The woman looked surprised for a moment before a soft smile overtook her face. "Alright. You can stay the night but I expect to have dinner with you home tomorrow."

"You got it." She leaned in and gave her aunt a hug.

~*~

Later.

"It's good to be back," Mari smiled up at Ratchet. The medic leaned back in his seat and Mari sat on his shoulder. Just like the old times.

"It's good to have you back. Well, back to normal." They remained silent for a time and Mari thought about everything that had happened to her. And she couldn't even remember. "Mari," Ratchet started. Only he stopped when he looked over and smiled. She was sound asleep half propped up and half slumped against his frame. "Goodnight Mari," he said and leaned back further in his seat to a comfortable position. He was too tired to move anyway.

~*~

The Nemesis.

None of the cons spoke to one another. There wasn't much to say. Their little Mari… Future ruler of their empire was gone. The Autobots had her once more and to make it worse she was back to her previous self. She wasn't their little empress anymore. She hadn't even looked like she recognized them! None of them would openly admit it but… All of their sparks felt twinges of pain at that.

Everyone tried to keep busy with tasks and no one even saw a glimpse of Shockwave as he locked himself away in his onboard lab. Starscream and Megatron were almost worse. The seeker didn't come out of his room except to maybe let his brothers in. But mainly he remained alone. Only yelling at anyone who dare disturb him.

Megatron everyone kept out of his way. He was prone to randomly grab a Vehicon or two and just ripping them apart with his bare servos. Other than that he was nearly silent and the only con he bothered with was Starscream. He would go and barge into his quarters even if the seeker cursed him. No one was sure what went on between the two of them but it seemed to involve their leader coming out with scratches over parts of his frame. The seeker never looked the worse for wear.

But one thing was clear. Megatron and Starscream wanted Mari back. Along with the relic. Now the cons just had to figure out a way to do that.


	29. Scrap

The others couldn't help but notice Mari was rather quiet the next few days. They thought perhaps she was just getting back into the swing of things or trying to take in what they all told her had happened. But she seemed… Distracted. She'd often stare at nothing or occasionally need someone to repeat something if they were talking to her. Something about her just seemed off.

They didn't know about the dreams. Mari wasn't sure at first herself. She just thought they were odd dreams involving the Predacons. But no… They kept going on night after night. And after about a week Mari finally accepted that they had to be memories. Because one thing was clear in all of them. They seemed too real to be imaginary. In all of them she was an infant again and the cons were all loving and caring.

If she hadn't been seeing it herself she might not have believed it. All of them… Were so loving and treated her like gold. They were constantly taking care of her. Playing with her, telling her stories, doing basically everything she asked. Even Megatron and Starscream. They were in all of her dreams at some point or another. And every time she saw them she felt like smiling. They made her feel safe, warm, cuddled, and loved. The two most terrifying Decepticons in all of history but she felt safe around them. She… No, she couldn't say that.

Mari tried to think things over. She could get past this right? Move on with her life? Like nothing had happened.

"Come on Mari," Miko pulled her along.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You're gonna love this. So most of the bots are out and about. Except for Ratchet, he's in the back room organizing."

"I know. I should be helping him do that."

"You can help him later," she brushed it off. "Right now I figured some fresh air might help. I don't know where Alpha Trion is but I don't think he'd say anything anyway."

"Say anything about what?" That's when she saw Miko had placed her in front of the groundbridge. She quickly ran up the stairs and started messing with the controls. "Oh hell no. Miko we can't go out."

"Why not? You wanna stay in this stuffy base? Ratchet hasn't taken you for a drive in ages. You have to be feeling cooped up."

"That's not the point. Or do you not remember what happened to me last time?"

"That was in the middle of a battle," the bridge swirled to life. "The cons won't be somewhere nice. And what's the worst that could happen? You get turned into a toddler again and cuddled to death?" she jumped back down.

"Ha ha ha." Miko grabbed her hand and lightly tugged on her. "Miko."

"Mari," the girl countered.

"Let me guess. You'll threaten to go in without me anyway."

"You know me too well."

"Fine," she sighed in reluctant acceptance. "But five minutes and we are coming right back. And I'm only going to make sure you're ok." She wasn't going to admit a change of view would be nice.

They ran through and she was shocked to see them at some sort of beach. "Do I know how to pick 'em or what?" the other girl asked.

"Gotta admit. This is nice," Mari admitted. She hadn't gone to a beach in years. She sighed as she smelt the fresh air.

~*~

The Nemesis.

"Boss found somethin'!" Rumble informed the other cons.

"What is it?" Starscream snapped. This was perhaps the first time he'd been out of his quarters since Mari disappeared.

Soundwave pointed to the screen. "The Autobots activated a groundbridge?" Thundercracker questioned. "How were you able to track that?"

"New sensors of my own design," they turned to see Shockwave standing there. "I've never had the proper chance to test them until now."

"They had better be correct," the seeker stated.

"Decepticons," Megatron ordered and they all looked at him. "Ready yourselves." The look in his optic meant he was ready to rip someone's helm off.

~*~

Meanwhile.

Mari had to admit this might've been one of Miko's better ideas. The beach and sun was nice and she was glad to get away from the base. She appreciated everyone being worried and such but it was starting to get on her nerves. Mainly the way Ratchet nearly hovered over her every second of the day. Like she was going to vanish if he wasn't watching her. She only got away from him when she was either at her Aunt's house or going to the bathroom.

"See?" Miko nudged her in the ribs. "Too bad we don't have surfboards. Or else we'd do it up."

"Maybe you would. But trust me when I say I don't exactly have mad skills," Mari chuckled. The two of them were a short distance from where they'd activated the bridge. She knew Ratchet would probably glitch when they called and requested a groundbridge back but for now she was going to enjoy herself.

And that's when they heard a groundbridge open not far from where theirs had opened. "Don't tell me the bots found us already," Miko sighed.

Mari saw a large grey frame come through. She tackled Miko behind a tree. "I don't think that's the bots." Miko's eyes got enormous and the two of the peeked out. That… was a lot of cons. Two being Megatron and Starscream. And they all seemed to be peering around. The two ducked back behind the tree. "Scrap," they said together.


	30. A Bad Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Not the longest chapter but at least I'm back. ******

"Oh man!" Miko kept her voice down but was clearly upset. "Why are all the cons here?"

"I don't know. Maybe they saw the groundbridge," Mari said and peeked out. "Primus." What could they do? "Come on," she grabbed the younger girl's arm and motioned to the bushes. They started crawling. "Call the base."

"Good plan," Miko replied and dialed as she crawled. "The bots will really put the hammer on them."

~*~

Meanwhile.

"Spread out," Megatron ordered. "Report if you see anything. The Autobots must be close by."

The Decepticons fanned out and looked for any signs. But it was somewhat odd. No signals or tracks to be found. Ravage used his olfactory senses to detect even the smallest changes. He caught a familiar scent. Rumble and Frenzy looked to him. They knew he had something.

~*~

Close by.

Both huddled behind a group of bushes. "Trion," Miko said. "I need you to tell the others we're here. Yeah! But just…"

"Mari!" they both heard over the phone.

"Looks like Ratchet knows," Mari sighed. He was not gonna be happy about this. In the slightest. Both humans froze when they heard a noise. They turned. To see a catlike face staring at them.

"Ah!"

"Scrap! Run!"

Both of them bolted up and tried to run. But Ravage jumped in front of them. "Split up!" Mari tried. Miko nodded as she ran left and Mari went right. The robotic feline didn't seem to mind the other human as Mari took off. Ravage following right after her.

She only got about ten feet before she was jerked to a stop. She turned and saw the con had grabbed the back of her shirt. Holding her there! "Let go!" In return the con sat down. "Really?!"

"Good job Ravage!" she turned and saw the twins join her.

"Boss! We got Mari!"

Mari froze. She remembered all of them… And they wore similar smiles to the ones she remembered. "Rumble? Frenzy?" Ravage let go of her shirt. But stayed close.

"Ya remember us!"

"That's good news at least."

"Hey!" a rock came out of nowhere and smacked into Frenzy's helm.

"Ow! What the…"

"Leave her alone!" they saw Miko standing there. "Ya scrapheaps!"

"We'll show ya!" Rumble replied.

"You're gonna get it now fleshie!" Frenzy took a few charging steps forward.

"NO!" Mari yelled and leapt forward. She managed to tackle him. They rolled in the dirt and all she could hear was her own heartbeat and Miko yelling, "You show 'em Mari! I'm coming!"

"No Miko! Run away! They only want me!"

"What is going on here?"

All of them turned and saw one red optic.

~*~

Shortly.

"Oh sweetspark!" Starscream saw Shockwave holding her. "I've been so worried about you." He took her from the scientist and held her close. Mari didn't really know how to react.

"I think I'm gonna vomit."

"Miko, shut up."

"What is that," the seeker noted the other human in the scientist's grasp. "Doing here?"

"It appears she was accompanying the future empress," Shockwave stated.

"Future empress? As if!"

"Miko! Not the time!"

"Well dispose of it."

"NO!" Mari screamed. "Leave her alone!" All of them froze. Not exactly knowing whose orders to follow.

"Or," Megatron spoke up. "We could use this fleshling to our advantage."

Starscream seemed to consider what he said. Before he smirked as well. "Why don't I have a good feeling about this?" Miko looked to the other human.

"Probably for the same reason I do," Mari stated.


	31. Out of Here

Shortly.

The bots all bolted out of the groundbridge. They immediately transformed and had their weapons at the ready to fight the Decepticons. Only… When they got there. The cons and humans were nowhere to be found.

~*~

The Nemesis.

"Oh Mari!" Skywarp screamed. "You're back!" he didn't snatch her off of Starscream but he nearly got in her face. "You have no idea how worried we were. Me and your Uncle TC could barely get your Carrier out of his room."

"Uncles?" Miko spoke up. Until Mari gave her a look. "Alright. Shutting up."

"Why did you bring that one?" Thundercracker inquired.

"Lord Megatron believes we can use it as a hostage."

"Hey! I'm not an it!"

"Miko is a she!" Mari spoke up. "And she is my friend."

The brothers looked between one another. "Shockwave," Starscream spoke up. "That that… Femme somewhere else."

"No!" Mari was adamant. "Miko stays with me. Unless you want me to pitch a fit." She glared at the seeker as if daring him to challenge her.

"Your sparkling alright," Thundercracker noted.

"Very well… Darling. Your… Friend can stay with you." The lieutenant relented. Mari looked smug with herself. "Now, perhaps it would be best if you were to rest for a while. It's been a very tiring day."

"You do realize it's only like five in the afternoon," Mari looked at him.

"And we're not like three," Miko added.

The seeker looked between them with an unreadable expression on his face. "It… Appears so." He then shared a look with Megatron as if he and the tyrant were on the same wavelength. "Be that as it may it might help reorient you." He began walking down a hall after taking Miko off of Shockwave's servo.

The girl's tried to memorize the hallway as if to find something they could use. But the ship was a labyrinth of hallways. They finally reached the room. He sat them gently where her bed and things were. "I will return shortly to see if you need anything sweetspark," Starscream… Gave her a saddened look.

"Ok," Mari looked at him. She knew from her memories Starscream really seemed to care for her. And… It must've been depressing for him. She was back. But she wasn't the toddler he loved. She wasn't his daughter anymore.

"I thought he'd never leave," Miko said as soon as the door closed. She then properly looked around. "Dude… They… Really gave you everything. Didn't they?" she was serious for once. They saw a small bed that looked comfortable with multiple pillows and such. It had car and stars blankets and such. Toys were all around it. Every kind of toy to imagine. From cars and planes to balls and blocks. There was even a small slide in a corner. It was clear this was someone else's room. But she'd basically taken it over.

Mari didn't say anything but looked around. And she picked up a stuffed rabbit. "Bunny," she said before she put it back on the bed.

Before they could say anything else the door opened. "Why hello my lady," Knockout said with a bow. "And how are we fairing?"

"Alright?" she countered.

"Good."

"What you want Doc Knock?" Miko demanded.

"I came," he seemed to be keeping his voice in check. "To see if there was anything you may need."

"No… We're good right now Knockout."

"Yeah, what she said."

"Very well. I will leave you then," he turned to leave.

"Knockout?" Mari asked.

"Yes my future empress?" he turned to look at her.

She took a moment. "Tell me honestly. What are the others planning on doing with Miko? And… Are they going to try and change me back into a toddler?"

He took a moment as if considering what she'd just asked. She thought he wouldn't answer her and Miko stiffened behind her. "They wouldn't turn you back… Would they?"

"Knockout?" Mari pressed. If anyone was going to tell her honestly… It was probably him.

He vented. "I… Am not entirely sure my lady. I know they took… Her as insurance in case they wished to bargain for something. And…"

"Go on." She stood tall and stayed firm.

"They are debating it."

"What?!" Miko screamed. "They can't do that!"

"They already did it once Miko. And… While I remember what happened I'm not the same person. I'm not the same Mari they performed that rite with. I'm not their sparkling anymore."

"But… It would be against your will. They… Don't they care about what you think? They seemed to before."

"Nothing is decided yet," the medic stated. As if to reassure her.

"Maybe not. But something tells me they'll lean toward that option. Thanks for being straight with me Knockout. I appreciate it," she actually gave him a small smile.

He blinked. "You're… Welcome my lady," he bowed again before he left.

"Well now what?" Miko asked. "The cons are gonna use me to get that relic and turn you back into a kid! The bots wouldn't let that happen… Right?"

"Well, we can't around hoping they'll rescue us," she went and walked over the large desk in the room. "Come on. Something tells me we'll have to try and rescue ourselves."

"I'm in. But what's the plan?"

"There's a few things I remember," she slide through the bars to the air vent with a little more difficulty than when she was small. But she still fit. "Follow me. We're going to find someone I hope is still a friend."

~*~

Meanwhile.

"Brother," Skywarp looked at him. "You can't truly be considering this."

"You've seen her brother." He paused. "I… Do not believe we have a choice."

"Regardless," Thundercracker spoke up. "She is still your sparkling and you'd be willing to experiment on her? There's no guarantee that relic would have the same effect twice! What if this time it offlines her!"

"That would not occur," Shockwave stated. "I would perform numerous tests before we would consider using the device on the empress. So there could be no room for error."

"But… What about her choice?" Skywarp stated. The others just seemed to look among one another.

"Lord… Megatron?" Starscream looked to him. As if he had the answer. But this time… The tyrant didn't. And the seeker knew it as the ex-gladiator looked back at him.

"We will observe the situation for now," he simply stated.

~*~

Elsewhere.

"You sure about this?" Miko asked her.

"Yeah… Pretty sure." They took one more turn and sure enough. Mari stopped looked. There was the vent they were looking for. "I'll go first. You hang back Miko. I… Have to check something."

"What?"

"You'll see," she said going through the vent bars. "If this goes right," she muttered so Miko couldn't hear. She stepped in and looked around. She took a deep breath seeing who she was looking for. "Predaking," she said.

The giant mound of metal shifted from where he'd been resting to turn and look at her. He growled.

"It's me big guy," she put her hands up. "I know I look different but it's me. Mari." She hoped this would work.

The predacon stepped forward still lightly growling and got right up to her. She didn't run but stood her ground. Which was hard to do. She heard a gasp and assumed it was from Miko. But she only focused on the giant metal dragon in front of her. "Please, you have to recognize me…" It leaned forward. And seemed to sniff her. Mari tensed but hardly even breathed as he seemed to sniff and look her over. Before he gently nudged her with his giant head. "You… You do recognize me?" she asked.

In return the predacon let out the closest thing to a purr it could before it leaned into her gently. "Yes!" she cheered and patted his head. "Thank Primus."

"Dude!" Miko cheered and stepped out. "You didn't mention you had the giant metal dragon on your side!"

"Hey," Mari had to pat him as he growled at her. "She's a friend so be nice. And honestly I didn't know if he'd recognize me or not."

"It looks like he does," Miko walked right up to him. "So now…"

"Now… We get out of here."


	32. Can We Keep Him?

To put is simply the Decepticons were not prepared for their alarms to suddenly start blaring. The ship tilted somewhat and everyone scrambled to figure out just what was wrong. All of them bolted into the control room and the leaders demanded an explanation immediately. Soundwave was at his station along with the other cons and Vehicons as quickly as possible.

"A hull breach sir!" a Vehicon answered.

"Hull breach?"

"Have we been attacked?" Starscream demanded.

"No sir. It looks like the damage came from inside the ship."

Everyone just looked at one another.

~*~

Meanwhile.

"So much for stealth!" Mari yelled as she and Miko held onto the Predacon's back for dear life. It flew through the air so fast the wind rushed through their hair. They must've been up high because it was cold out. "Miko! Do it!"

"On it!" the younger girl said and carefully pulled out her phone.

~*~

The Autobot Base.

"Hey!" Jazz called out. "It looks like we got somethin'!"

Ratchet basically materialized out of the air and pushed him aside as he was typing. "My word!" he hit a key.

"Ratchet!"

"Mari!"

"Hey Doc!"

"Miko!" all of the others were gathered around.

"What's that noise?" Arcee noted. "It sounds like they're going through a tunnel."

"Ratchet, we don't have much time!" Mari shouted.

"The cons will know we escaped!" Miko added and it was clear the girls were shouting to be heard over the noise.

"I'm locking onto your position now…" The medic double checked. "Why is your position moving and in the air?!"

"Explain later!" Miko said.

"Just open a bridge now!" Mari added. "And don't shoot when we come through."

Some of the bots glanced at each other over that cryptic message but the medic complied and opened a bridge for them. They soon saw for themselves why exactly Mari had to say that. Because their initial instincts were to break out their weapons and open fire. They only did the first.

"Wait! Wait!" Mari yelled as soon as they were through.

"Yeah don't shoot!" Miko waved her arms.

"Mari?!"

"Miko?!"

There was an awkward moment of silence. "Ya miss us?" Miko broke it.

"You have a lot of explaining to do young ladies," Ratchet inched forward staring at the metal dragon with weariness for good reason. It growled at him.

"Hey," Mari patted it. "I know Shockwave told you different by the bots are friends. Which means no hurting them."

"Or using me as a chew toy," the medic added.

"That too."

Predaking calmed down and bent down. Enough so that Ratchet and Bulkhead could snatch up their charges.

"Bulk!" Miko hugged his hand.

"Hey Ratchet," Mari smiled.

"Do you have any idea…"

"Yeah, yeah you were worried. But how were we supposed to know the cons would interrupt our beach trip?"

"You…"

"Look," Mari interrupted before anyone could start lecturing them. "We know it was dumb. It was a mistake. We learned our lesson and I'm just really glad to be back right now. So can we please save the speeches for later?"

"Very well," the medic vented.

"Mind telling us," Smokescreen spoke up. "What that thing's doing here?"

"Well first his name is Predaking. And yeah Shockwave kinda made him to hunt down Autobots."

"I have the dents to prove it," Ratchet grumbled.

"But it turns out," Miko took up. "That Predaking here is totally loyal to Mari. Even though she's back to normal. All she had to do was talk to him and we were outta there!"

"Explains what that noise was if you were in the air," Prowl stated.

"Mari," Optimus said. "While I am glad you and Miko are back safe with us are you certain Predaking… Is trustworthy?"

"I know he might not look it Optimus," Mari admitted. "But he's cool. He's just been around cons who tried to train him like a bloodhound. But Predaking can think for himself. He didn't have to help us or get us out of there. And he could've attacked you as soon as we got here. But he didn't."

"Yeah," Miko added. "Predaking listens to what Mari says. Coolest pet ever."

The dragon in question just snorted and circled slowly around. Before it laid down. Like a giant dog. "So… Can we keep him?" Mari smiled looking at the bots.

~*~

The Nemesis.

Starscream looked one second away from having a sparkattack. Not only was the ship damaged and would take some time to be repaired but he and the others had learned from security footage what had happened. Somehow Mari and that other human made their way to where the Predacon was kept. Soon after that the dragon went on a rampage and barreled its way out of the ship.

Taking the humans with it. Which meant their daughter was gone. Again. And seeing as they couldn't get a lock on the Predacon's location it was safe to say the girls had taken the beast to the Autobot base. Which meant they were stuck. Until the Autobots surfaced or did something stupid they were out of luck.

And the Decepticon leaders did not like that in the slightest. Woe to the rest of the Decepticon crew.

~*~

Meanwhile.

"No. Nu uh. No way," June put her foot down. They'd had to skirt around what had happened. No reason to worry her more than she already was. But they'd managed to explain to her why there was a giant metal dragon taking a nap in the middle of the base. "You cannot seriously be considering keeping that thing. After all the trouble it's given you."

"But Aunt June."

"No."

"Please?" Miko added.

"Certainly not."

"But it," Jazz tried to help.

"You stay out of this."

"Miss Darby I assure…"

"I don't want to hear it Optimus."

"He wouldn't live with us at the house," Mari told her. "He'd be staying here."

"Where the bots would keep an eye on him," Miko included.

She still looked skeptical. "It's still far too..."

"But look at him," Mari patted his head. The dragon didn't stir but snorted in its sleep.

"Isn't it cute?" Miko rested on it.

They could tell they were getting through so they upped their game. "Please? He could help the bots stay safe," Mari went on.

"He'd be wicked back-up!" Miko said.

Predaking in return finally opened his eyes. His head rose up and he looked over the scene. Before he yawned and laid his giant head back down. "Please?" the two girls said together.

June threw up her hands. Knowing she'd lost. "Fine. But I'm not talking him for walks or picking up his droppings."

"Thank you Aunt June!" Mari hugged her.

"You're the best!" Miko added.

"Uh huh," the woman added. She took a few cautious steps forward. The dragon didn't stir. She gently gave him a few pats on the head. "Well… Jack always said he wanted a dog. This is a start."

Boy had that been a fun one to explain to the two boys when they came to the base the next day.


	33. No Beast

It took about a week for things to become relatively normal. Jack was harder to win over than the bots and June were about letting Predaking stay at the base. And poor Fowler looked ready to have a heart attack when he visited the base. Though the dragon did behave himself and listened to what Mari said. He grumbled if anyone else tried to get him to do something, like move so Ratchet could work at his station. But he never showed hostility toward them. The bots believed that perhaps Mari was right. The Predacon seemed to have a personality of its own and was acting… Not friendly but not nearly as threatening as before.

They actually let their guard drop around it. And the kids, mainly Miko and Mari, could occasionally be seen climbing on his head to get a better view or to simply hang out there.

The cons had been oddly quiet during this time. As in scary quiet. And everyone had an odd feeling about it. Until one day.

"Looks like the cons didn't wanna stay quiet for long," Jazz noted as the sensors lit up like a Christmas tree. "What are they doing?"

"Looks like they're trying to prove something," Arcee said. They'd never seen this many attacks happen at the same time. The cons had to be spreading themselves thin. But that also meant the bots had to as well if they were going to stop them.

"I'll let my contacts know I'm gonna need some quick evacuations and cover stories," Fowler stated as he stood with the kids.

Optimus gave the signal and Ratchet activated the bridge. The bots had to split up in groups of two and a few threes. Even Trion and Ratchet were called to action. The medic was last to go with Smokescreen and Trion.

"Hey Ratchet?" Mari told him. "Be careful ok?" He nodded and gave her a small smile before he ran through.

"Man," Miko stated and leaned on the railing. "I can't believe we couldn't go!"

"You know exactly why we can't go," Jack said and Mari rolled her eyes.

"Too bad they didn't take Predaking," Raf spoke up. "He probably could've helped."

"They're still a little weirded out," Mari added and they watched the groundbridge start to fade.

"If you ask me," Fowler started but didn't get to finish. Because right before the bridge closed two small figures jumped through.

Everyone froze. "That was too close," Frenzy said.

"Last time we get picked for somethin' like this," Rumble grumbled.

"It's them!" Miko yelled.

"Who in the…"

The twins seemed to snap out of it as they ran over and in the blink of an eye jumped up on the rails. Frenzy grabbed Mari and Rumble grabbed Miko by the arm. And pointed his blaster at her head. Only then did the Predacon actually jump into action. It growled at the two cons.

"Open the bridge," Rumble ordered Fowler. "Or I blow this one's helm clean off."

"Let go of her!" Mari struggled. But the other con held tight.

"No can do," Frenzy told her. "Sorry kid but these orders come from the top."

"Just take it easy," Fowler said. "No one has to get hurt here."

"Just do it meat-bag!" Rumble yelled. Fowler reluctantly went over to the keyboard. "And you," he turned to the Predacon. "You're supposed to be on our side!"

In return Predaking snarled at him. But he didn't act. He couldn't with them using the humans as shields. Fowler got the bridge working. "The boss's will be happy about this. You," he looked at Jack. "We also want that device."

"Uh what device?" Jack played dumb.

"The device!" Rumble fired a shot almost right next to Miko's head. "Now."

Jack paled but Fowler nodded at him for Jack to get the other device. "I can't move it on my own," he told them.

"Oh for the love of Primus," Rumble looked. "I forgot about that."

"You gonna carry it?" Frenzy asked.

Fowler looked like he was trying to creep up on him. "Not so fast," Rumble didn't miss a beat as he just smacked Fowler backward. He let out a gasp of pain and fell over a chair. "Better idea," the twins looked at each other. They didn't say anything but jumped over the rails with the girls.

Mari understood what they were doing. They were going to take Miko and use her as leverage later! No way could they keep her and carry that thing! "Predaking!" she called out and the metal dragon followed them with his eyes.

The girls fought but the twins held firm as they ran through the bridge.

"Let go of me!" Miko yelled when they came out the other side. "Ow!" she cried out after kicking him.

"Primus! Would you hold still!"

"What's the matter?" they turned to see Knockout standing there. "A little human too much for you?"

"I'd like to see you try. This one is worse than a roboweasel!"

"Looks like plan B," he noted the extra human and lack of relic. "Lord Megatron, mission B is accomplished. Awaiting backup."

~*~

Back at the base.

"What are we gonna do!" Raf called out as they tried to help Fowler into a chair.

"Green beans and grandma," he muttered.

"We gotta call the bots," the older boy said. They turned to see the Predacon growling at where the groundbridge was. It looked at them.

"I think he wants to go after them." The two boys shared a look.

~*~

Meanwhile.

It didn't take long for Breakdown and Thundercracker to join them. "This better go our way this time," the seeker complained. "Or Starscream will have all our heads."

Knockout wasn't amused. "Mari is here and so is our bargaining chip. The bots don't know where we are and we'll be bridged out of here soon…" He broke off when a bridge opened. "See? Now we can…" But he stopped talking when the Predacon stepped out of it. "Never mind."

"That thing?!" the seeker startled. "What is it doing here?"

"Ha!" Miko cheered. "You're gonna get your afts handed to ya! Predaking! Rip 'em apart!"

"Help us!" Mari added. But she wondered what exactly he could do seeing as they were being held captive.

"He can't do anything," Frenzy laughed. "Not as long as we got them."

The con's attitudes shifted. "Looks like they domesticated it," the seeker smirked. His brother would love to hear this considering he hated the scientist as it was. "What's the point of having such a terrifying beast if it doesn't do anything?"

In return Predaking looked around. As if in a calculating matter. Then it let out a small roar. To all of their shock the metal of its body shifted and the typical transformation sound could be heard. And in front of them stood an enormous bot. Larger than even Megatron.

"I am no beast," he growled.


	34. You Know Nothing

"Uh," Miko spoke first. "Mari… Did you know Predaking could do that?"

"Nope."

The cons just seemed in a stupor. Predaking acted on it. In one swift motion he grabbed up Mari and Miko right out of the minicons hands. It was only then they snapped out of it. "Retrieve my niece!" Thundercracker ordered.

The others were at attention. "You would dare stand against me?!" he all but roared. He cupped the two of them in his one servo and held them him.

"It's six against one!" Rumble said.

"You do the math!" Frenzy added.

"You act as though numbers mean something."

"Predaking," Mari spoke up. "Even you can't face all of them. Let's just get out of here."

"Aw," Miko whined. "Well… She does have a point dude."

The Predacon seemed to consider a moment. "Whatever happens do not move."

"What does…" Before the younger girl could finish her question Predaking shifted again and before they could blink the two found themselves surrounded by metal. "Are we… Inside him?"

"I think so," Mari said. "Just don't pull on anything." They were jostled around as the metal dragon shifted and while they couldn't see it the Predacon took off down the cave system. After a moment a seeker transformed and followed right after him.

"Yeah… This isn't the fun part," Miko stated.

"Can't say I care for this either," Mari told her. "But it beats being held hostage."

~*~

Shortly.

Optimus and the others hid behind cover. All of the Decepticons had seemed to converge together so they also did so out of necessity. "Can't say this is a party I wanted to crash," Jazz blew a Vehicon's helm clean off. "What's the plan boss?"

"The Decepticons… Wouldn't make a stand unless there was a reason behind it."

"But other than their energon stores," Prowl took up.

"What would be that important to guard?" Smokescreen asked.

"Unless they're not guarding something… But drawing us out," Ratchet came to the realization.

"This is just a decoy?" Arcee asked. "But why?"

They didn't have long to think about it before a roar could be heard. They all looked to see Predaking flying in the sky. With a seeker not far behind him. "Guys!" they heard Raf come on the line. "You're not gonna believe it but."

"What's the Predacon doing out here?" Prowl inquired.

"Well uh… He's not alone…"

~*~

Meanwhile.

"What is that infernal Predacon doing here?!" Starscream demanded of his brother. "Blast it out of the sky!"

"No!" Thundercracker told him. "It's not just the Pred. But your sparkling is currently riding inside of it."

"WHAT?!"

The Autobots were shocked about the news but knew they had to cover Predaking. It didn't look like the Decepticons would risk blasting it but that didn't mean they would try to stop him. In return the Predacon did not look happy as he landed and growled at his former masters.

"Capture the blasted thing!" the lieutenant commanded. The cons looked lost for a moment before they sprang into action. With the bots right behind them.

The fight was chaotic to say the least. Bots and cons blasted and nearly had to jump around everywhere to avoid one another. Predaking tried to keep the cons away. But he couldn't even use his fire with the humans in his chest cavity.

Mari seemed to realize this. "Crap… Predaking can't fight like this!"

"Then what do we do?"

"We get out." She lightly banged on his side. "Predaking! You gotta bring us out!"

The dragon growled but considered her words. "I will have my heir even if I have to rip her out of your frame!" Megatron ordered.

"I'd be more than happy to help," Starscream added.

It was then… Predaking transformed. The two girls let out cries of surprise. They were jostled around and found themselves in his grip again. "I think I'm gonna hurl," Miko said and Mari looked just as tossed around.

"MARI!"

"MIKO!"

"MARI?!"

"What in the name of Primus?!"

It was ironic seeing Predaking tower over most of the bots. "Shockwave," the seeker immediately looked at the scientist.

"Did you have knowledge of this?" Megatron ordered.

"No my lord. But it was shown that Predacons had transformation cogs much like us. We simply assumed they had no use or knowledge of using it."

"Well that's fantastic," Thundercracker added.

"Now we have to deal with this? Why did we even allow you to make this beast?"

"Uh he isn't a beast," Miko spoke up. "In case you didn't get the memo."

"She is correct," Predaking spoke. Nearly every bot present looked shocked or ready to glitch.

"That's new," Smokescreen spoke up.

"It matters little," Megatron didn't look deterred. "I will have my heir. Regardless of who stands in my way."

The Autobots immediately rallied to stand in front of Predaking. The cons readied themselves as well. "You must be desperate," Thundercracker stated. "Bringing out old medics and record keepers."

"You Decepticons believe you have all the answers," Alpha Trion replied. "When you know nothing. And you never bother to try and think out of the box."

Before a reply could be made a groundbridge opened. Right under the Autobots. They called out in shock and surprise as they all went falling into it. The only one who didn't seem surprised was Alpha Trion. He merely eyed the cons as they bolted for the portal. But were a fraction too late.


	35. I'm Ready

Everyone scrambled as the groundbirdge ended. They all landed back at their base. They all looked around and at one another. "Raf?" Miko looked. "Nice timing dude."

"Um, I didn't open the bridge," the boy said. "It was on a timer."

"But who set it?" Jack asked.

"I did," Alpha Trion stated. "I believed it would be necessary. But perhaps you all wish to acquaint yourselves with this newest development," he looked at Predaking.

"Don't change the subject old bot," Miko looked at him.

"What in the?!" both Jack and Raf startled seeing the Predacon in his new form.

"Don't even try kid," Smokescreen told Miko. "You'll never get an answer. That bot's a bigger mystery than Primus himself."

"Mari," Ratchet ran over to his charge. "What in the world happened?"

Predaking hesitated a moment before Mari nodded. Then he handed her over to the medic. Bulkhead quickly took Miko as well. "It's a long story Ratchet," she gave him a tired smile. "I'm just glad we're back." She hugged him. The medic hesitated a moment before he patted her back gently.

~*~

Later.

It had taken some convincing but everyone managed to convince their families to let them sleepover at the base that night. They felt they deserved it and the bots weren't going to argue seeing as they wished to be with their charges and friends. Everyone had a good time… But eventually all of them went off to recharge.

Except for two.

"I see that you could not recharge," Alpha Trion stated from his seat watching the monitors.

"Hey," Mari yawned and brushed her hair out of her face. She seemed to consider him a moment.

"You have some questions for me I gather?"

"Yes," she answered. She jumped on his servo and then sat down on the panel he placed her. They weren't eye level but at least she wasn't on the floor. "You knew where we'd be today."

"I wagered."

She narrowed her eyes. "Sorry but that doesn't cut it for me. The others might let it slide because you're a good Autobot and Optimus still sort of sees you like a mentor. But you knew exactly when and where we all would be. And what you said to the Decepticons. How?"

"How what?"

"How did you know what was going to happen?"

The bot seemed to consider her for a moment. "I believe you have the right to know. Seeing as many future matters depend upon your decisions. Let me ask you. What do you know of the Covenant of Primus?"

"The book you carry? Ratchet explained a few things about it. That you write down the past and all that happens in it. Why are you answering with a question?"

"Because. It is how I know things. Few know of this. But the Covenant not only records the past… But the future as well."

"The future? But how?" she looked at him. If he knew the future… Why hadn't they already won the war?

"The Covenant seems to have a mind of its own at times. Things are recorded in it that I myself did not write or were not there to witness. But before you ask… There are times where I can read it and predict the future. However, it is not always accurate. Every bot makes decisions. If one change is made the Covenant has to be rewritten."

"You mean… The future is always changing based on what people do?"

"That is correct. One future can easily shift into another. I took a gamble with what I did. This time I was proven correct."

She thought about it. If it was a gamble than that meant he could just as easily cost them the war as win it. If one bot decided to do something different. "You said matters depend on what I do. What did you mean by that?"

He seemed to pause. And she gave him a hard look. "You understand that Megatron and Starscream performed the rite with you?"

"Yes." How could she forget?

"You do know what that means."

"It means they think they're my parents… Right?"

"In a sense. But do you understand what that type of connection means for our race?"

The way he said that made her heart sink. "It means…" She looked down at the floor. "They won't ever stop. Will they?"

"No, they will not," he answered honestly.

"Why are you telling me this?" She knew it wasn't really her fault. They'd been the ones to use the relic on her to begin with. But… Megatron and Starscream would never stop trying to get her. The Autobots would always have to protect her and deal with this. And her family and friends… They'd always be in danger. They'd tried to snag Miko to use her as leverage! What would they try next?

"I am telling you this because young one. The fate of our race depends on you."

"What?" she brokenly looked up at him.

"Perhaps I am saying too much. You are far too young to have to deal with this burden. But you are in a position where you must consider all options. I cannot tell you what to do. But give you the options you did not realize you had."

"What options?" He just looked to her. "You're saying… Go with the Decepticons."

"They would not harm you. They consider you their offspring."

"But… I can't. They're evil."

"Perhaps they merely need a voice of reason."

"Oh Primus," she ran her hands through her hair. Could she? Could she… Really live with them? Act like they were her family? She had the memories… And they weren't bad. Hell, they were better than the ones she had of her first childhood. But what about the Autobots? Ratchet? Her family… Her friends…

"Neither option would be easy," he informed her. "But it is for you to decide. And you alone."

Of course it was. Why did it have to come down to her? WHY?! Alpha Trion offered no answers as she started crying. The only light was from the monitors and the only sound was of her crying.

~*~

A few hours later.

Mari sniffled as she looked around the base one more time. She'd left a letter… It probably wouldn't make any of them feel better but they deserved an explanation. She whispered goodbye before she opened the groundbridge… And went through.

~*~

The Nemesis.

The cons were fuming and had lamented over their carefully thought plan. They wouldn't get that type of chance again. But it seems like Primus was smiling on them for once. Because Soundwave alerted them to groundbridge activity.

Breakdown and Dreadwing didn't know what to expect when they excited the bridge to investigate the anomaly. They definitely weren't expecting to see their future empress sitting on a rock with a small backpack. She didn't look surprised to see them. Instead, she gave them a small sad smile. "Hey," she got off the rock. "If you two don't mind. I'm ready to go home now."


	36. Thinking Things Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **We're getting close to the end. Oh the feels.**

The cons froze as she walked through. Mari looked uncomfortable and shifted slightly as she rubbed her arms. "Uh… Hey everybody."

"Sweetspark!" Starscream jumped into action and snatched her up.

"Hi… Carrier," it felt weird saying that but she had to try.

His optics seemed to light up at that. "Oh I've missed you sweetie."

"We've been worried sick about you," Skywarp added.

"You should've seen your creators," Thundercracker stated.

"I uh… Had to think a few things over," she admitted. "But I'm where I belong now."

Starscream could not have looked happier to hear that. The same could be said of his brothers. The others remained silent as if taking all of this in. Part of them overjoyed to have their future empress with them again. Especially considering she had apparently come on her own free will. But… What would they do now? It was true Mari was Mari. But she wasn't a sparkling anymore. She was, by her own words, a young adult. It was a bit of a jolt to all of their systems. She had literally been a sparkling a few days ago. Now those days were over.

"Oh we'll go clean your room," Starscream started mumbling things. "I left it how it was but seeing as you're… A bit older we'll have to get you some new things."

"A bigger bed for one," Thundercracker stated.

"And all knew clothes!" Skywarp seemed excited. "You humans have so many of them. In all those different colors."

"One thing at a time," Starscream said. Then Starscream noted Megatron. "Aren't you going to welcome your sparkling home?"

Mari looked over and forced herself to stay calm as he approached. He gently reached out and patted her head with one of his fingers. "It has been… To quiet without you." Her heart slightly jolted at that. He'd… They'd all really missed her. Aside from her aunt and the Autobots she'd never felt loved and missed before.

"Missed you too," her voice slightly choked.

~*~

Meanwhile.

"Have you seen this?!" all of the bots and kids could've sworn Ratchet was the closest to having a sparkattack they'd ever seen him. They'd all seen her note and Jazz had even read it aloud. It was from Mari and stated that she was going to do what was best for everyone and leave under her own free will. That she would try to reason with the cons and try to get them to leave them alone now. That she would miss all of them and goodbye. She also left a little end for Ratchet and that she would always consider him her best friend.

"How? Why? WHEN?!" the medic seemed at a loss for words.

Optimus put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. "We will get her back."

"We have to Optimus. We can't leave her with the cons."

"But she's safe right?" Smokescreen asked. "They won't hurt her will they?"

"No, they wouldn't." Predaking spoke up. "They love and adore her. They would not allow anything to happen to her."

"And they don't have a relic so that's a plus," Arcee said.

"What's the plan to get her back?" Wheeljack asked. "We don't have anything they want. So do we wait until they come out? Or do we go to them?"

~*~

The Nemesis.

The cons went about their duties not really sure how to deal with their future empress. She still asked questions about how things work and what they all did. But she was also curious about going about the ship and even asked if she could explore on her own. Seeing as she was an adult she didn't want to be escorted everywhere.

Starscream and Megatron kindly explained to her that as the future empress of the Decepticons she needed to be protected. "From what?" she inquired. "None of you guys would hurt me right?"

"Of course not!" Starscream said.

"None would dare."

"We're just worried about possible accidents or something along those lines. You can never be too prepared."

"We're you guys going to do this when I was little? I mean would have done it for years and years?"

"If it meant your safety."

"Also as a future empress it never hurts to have a little muscle behind you."

She seemed to contemplate this for a moment. "What happens if we ever meet more Decepticons?"

They looked to one another. "What do you mean sweetie?"

"You said I might need muscle. And you all accept me how I am now. But would other Decepticons accept me? I am human and most cons hate organics. Plus, you guys fell in love with the kid me. Would they necessarily like the adult me?"

That had the warlord and his second-in-command thinking. Yes, she was organic. And in the long run that might be a problem. She was right, many cons hated organics. Outside of her they detested organics themselves. Let alone any of their soldiers. To some extent she would be safe. Megatron and Starscream's combined reputations would scare any who might think of harming her. There were also all those aboard their ship. They would easily offline for her and protect her.

But after they won the war and gathered all of the cons back to Cybertron… That could be a problem. Megatron had always planned to rule with an iron fist and he wasn't about to change that. But even under him and with peacetime… Cons loved fighting. The only thing that ironically could seem to stop that was caring for a sparkling. Those protocols overwrote all others.

They had planned to introduce Mari as a sparkling to the troops, perhaps through video or photos which they hadn't had the chance to take. Then the cons would've fallen in love with her and been unwilling to harm or overthrow her. Now that she was back to being an adult. There were no protocols to protect her. And the even the most loyal cons might be somewhat surprised that their sparkling was an organic. Rumors might spread and that was never a good thing.

They might be able to quell some of it and make an example out of a few of their army. But there would always be the one rogue. The one con who would think himself smart enough to overtake the thrown. Starscream was a prime example before he gained Mari.

Would their sparkling ever be safe? Truly? They could surround her with guards and instill fear in the masses… But part of their plan had also depended on her being adored and loved by their followers. Fear kept loyalty but that adoration would have kept them docile and the peace lasting.

It got the two cons thinking. Before they could form an answer they were interrupted by Soundwave comming to say they were receiving a signal from an incoming ship. Mari, of course, wished to accompany them to hear from whoever this might be. Starscream held her in his servo.

The seeker paused when he saw the ship. "I haven't seen that ship in ages. I had… Wondered if they were still functioning."

"Who is it?" Mari asked.

"Patch them in Soundwave." He nodded before he hit a few buttons and a mech's face appeared on the screen.

"My lord," the mech stated with a rumbling voice. "It has been far too long."

"I had thought you were destroyed in that asteroid field," Megatron replied.

"Yes well… The Peaceful Tyranny is far more durable than it appears. I must congratulate you my lord. I heard of you becoming a sire. All hail the future empress Mari."

"Yes," the warlord smirked. "It always warms my spark to have such loyal mechs nearby. I was just considering the future wellbeing of my sparkling. She will need protection from any traitors that might see her as a threat."

The mech's optics seemed to flash at that. "Rest assured my lord. Any possible traitors to the cause will be dealt with swiftly and severely."

Megatron chuckled. He always did appreciate that undying loyalty. "It is good to have you and your team back Tarn."


	37. A Solution

To Mari's credit she accepted the DJD just as readily as any other Decepticon she'd encountered. Even most of the other Decepticons aboard the ship were nervous about the DJD's arrival. Even if they were loyal one could never be sure about those bots. A theory was everyone was on their list. It was just how low on the list you were that mattered. The only bot safe would've been Megatron himself. Those bots all but worshipped him.

Starscream might've been Mari's guardian but even then. It wasn't exactly a secret he was after Megatron's thrown. Or had been until Mari appeared. As Mari's co-creator he'd gotten a pass from the DJD but that didn't mean they had to be happy about it. That much was certain when their ship docked with the Nemesis.

Tarn was in the lead followed closely by Kaon, his pet, and Vos. Helex and Tesarus bringing up the rear. Tarn was an intimidating mech and rather large. Not as large as Megatron himself but more toward Shockwave or Dreadwing. Tesarus and Helex were large mechs, considering what they did they had to be. They were bigger than even Megatron and nearly rivaled Predaking's size. Kaon was around the seeker's sizes while Vos was more about Arcee's. The pet didn't have much to compare with since it would be the dog sized equivalent one would imagine for the Cybertronians.

"My lord," Tarn knelt and the other DJD members copied him when they stood in front of their lord. "Our great and glorious leader. We live to serve you."

Megatron chuckled. "It is good to have such loyal and trustworthy soldiers back. If only the rest of my ranks could compare to you. Rise and meet my heir."

"Yes my Lord." They stood and turned to Starscream who was holding Mari. To their credit they didn't react over the fact she was organic. Or so tiny. No, the fact they didn't care for was her carrier.

"You have escaped our wrath thanks to the mercy of our lord Megatron," Tarn bluntly said. Thundercracker and Skywarp stood with their wings lightly quivering behind their brother. "But we do not forget past transgressions. You were not the only one on our list." Skywarp let out a small cry and got behind Starscream.

"Are you," the seeker somehow found his voice. "Threatening my thrine brothers?"

Vos spoke something in what Mari would later learn was ancient Cybertronian. He didn't speak in anything else.

"You are right Vos. It seems most seekers need to be reminded of their place." Starscream looked pissed while his brothers looked terrified. But to everyone's surprise it wasn't the seeker or the warlord that said something first. It was Mari.

"Hey," Mari spoke up and all but glared at the DJD. "I know you're the DJD. I understand your job is to find traitors and eliminate them. But let's get one thing straight now. No one insults or threatens my Carrier or my uncles. In fact you have a problem with any of the cons aboard this ship you'll have to go through me personally." She stood like she was personally going to fight all of the DJD.

If she'd been facing any other cons it probably would've been hilarious considering their size differences and the way Mari demanded authority despite her stature. But she was talking to the DJD. Bots who loved to torture others and offlined other cons in unique and creative ways.

"Sweetie," Starscream was interrupted as Tarn bowed again. This time to her. The other DJD joined him.

"I apologize my empress," he addressed her. "We meant no offense to you. Please forgive our rudeness. If you so command it we will pay for our transgression." He looked up at her. "Simply say the words and we will rip out each other's sparks."

The rest of the cons present were pretty shocked. They expected the DJD to act like that around Megatron. But now they were doing it for Mari. They hadn't even seen her as a toddler! Mari herself looked surprised and took a moment to counter.

"Uh… Don't worry about it. As long as you don't hurt anyone on this ship we won't have a problem."

"You are merciful my empress," he stated. "We will follow you to the Allspark itself."

"Nice to know," she replied and looked over the DJD.

~*~

Later.

"I can walk you know."

"The future empress of the Decepticons should not have to trouble herself with walking," Kaon replied as he walked down the hallway. The pet was in front of them while Vos held her. "We will gladly offer you proper transport."

"And what if I said I wanted to walk?" she countered. "Us humans are supposed to get exercise."

Vos said something and thankfully Kaon translated. "Then we will gladly allow you to walk my empress. If you so command us."

"Never mind," she sighed. Mari quickly learned that the DJD were certainly an odd bunch. Loyal to a fault but were even worse in being paranoid than her uncles or creators. They were adamant of at least two of them always being around her. And if she was being honest with herself she could've sworn they were treating her like she was made of glass.

In return the DJD were amazed by their future empress. She certainly took after her sire in speaking her mind when she'd confronted them. Even though she wasn't their sparkling they took pride in that fact for Megatron. Thankfully she didn't seem to have any of Starscream's attributes other than caring for the seekers in general.

They applauded her fearlessness even though they believed that could be a problem in the future. She didn't fear them and that was a good thing. She didn't have to fear them. They lived to serve her and her sire. They would follow any command. Even some of the more disconcerting ones. Like the fact she wanted to see inside Helex's smelting chamber.

They allowed her and Helex made sure to not even remotely activate it while she was exploring. They were partially ecstatic that she appeared to trust them so much with her life and wellbeing. But they were also incredibly worried that she might be too trusting. They would never harm her but they could never trust any cons outside their tiny circle. They knew as her carrier the traitorous seeker would never harm his own sparkling but the rest of the Decepticons, with the exception of Megatron of course, could not be trusted. Any one of them could be planning something against the future empress.

"Who's a good boy?" Mari asked sitting on the pet's neck and scratched behind his ears. He looked happy as he made pleased little sounds and leaned into her touch. "You a good boy? Huh?" She'd taken quickly to the turbo fox.

"Yip! Yip!"

"Aw you're so cute." It was hard for her to believe this guy chewed on sparks. But Mari knew to capitalize on an opportunity. These guys were the bad of the bad. If she could reach them then surely she could reach any Decepticon. And seeing as they wished to constantly be by her it was the perfect chance to converse with them.

Tesarus and Helex weren't much for talking but listening. And unless Kaon or Tarn was nearby she couldn't tell what Vos was always saying. But she often could get the feel of it. He was sort of a creepy bot. But she could get over that. Kaon was open enough and possibly the most receptive to conversing. She learned fast he loved the pet and she could see why. It was basically his seeing eye fox. She thought it was adorable. And Tarn… He was interesting to converse with. He always had an example of some traitor on hand or a Decepticon quote that Megatron said.

She asked him to gather the other DJD members because she wanted to speak to them in private. If anyone was able to sneak past Soundwave and the cassettes it was them. She didn't want them to be overheard or interrupted.

"You wished to speak with us my empress?" Tarn inquired. She stood on a crate in one of the storage rooms. To their credit the DJD didn't once question why she wanted to speak to them privately in a place where they wouldn't be overheard. They all crammed themselves into the room and stood with rapt attention to what she had to say.

"You know," she started. "You can just call me Mari. It's my name and I'm not an empress yet." The title kinda freaked her out more than anything.

If anything they suddenly looked uncomfortable. "I'm afraid we cannot my empress. For you are our empress. Now and forever. If you wish we can refer to you as Empress Mari."

She fought the urge to rub her eyes. "Do whatever makes you feel comfortable," she said. That could've gone better. "But I wanted to talk about a few things with you guys."

"What do you wish of us Empress?" Kaon inquired.

"I just want you to be truthful when I ask you something. That's all."

"We shall Empress," Tarn nodded.

"Ok… Well, I'll get straight to it. If it came down to a command would you follow my sire or me?"

They DJD shifted. As if they didn't understand. Vos said something and Kaon spoke up. "He wishes to inquire what type of situation you are talking about Empress."

"I'll give you an example. Say my sire orders you to offline a bot. And then I order you not to offline the same bot. What would you do? I'm not questioning your loyalty or anything. So don't worry about that. I'm just honestly curious what you would do. You have to know I don't have all the same ideas and notions as my sire. And we're bound to disagree on things." Would they continue to follow him blindly or her?

For a moment the DJD didn't so much as move an inch. Their processors running. Their empress was asking if they would follow her sire or her? But they couldn't comprehend it. Megatron was their ruler and leader. They would follow whatever he told them. But Mari was their future empress and they would follow her as well. But Mari was Megatron's heir. Why would they not have the same viewpoints?

"I think I got my answer," she said. It was disconcerting.

"It's just my empress," Tarn spoke up. "You are the heir to the Decepticon empire. How would you and lord Megatron have opposing viewpoints?"

"I guess I should explain a few things. First, you know I'm human. Obvious. As such this is my planet so I care for Earth. And as an extension most human beings also on the planet. As Decepticons you guys normally hate organics. I know for a fact everyone else on the ship hates every other organic but me. But that's because they saw me back when I was a sparkling. But you didn't. You've only seen me now as an adult. Logic would dictate you hate me."

"We could never hate you Empress!" Kaon sounded distressed and Vos said something quickly.

"Good to know but do you only not hate me because I'm Megatron's heir? If I was just another human out there in the world would you care in the slightest about me?"

They couldn't give her a proper answer.

"I thought so. Now here's another bit you might not like. I'm friends with Autobots." They looked the closest to glitching she'd ever seen any Decepticons. "It's the truth. Before I was adopted by my carrier and sire I was a member of the Autobot team. I have friends on that team. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to them and I certainly wouldn't fight them. Now, what if my sire commanded you to kill them and I commanded you not to? Who would you listen to?"

"But Empress," Tarn spoke. "The Autobots are our sworn enemies. If they did not exist Megatron would be able to peacefully reign over Cybertron. He wouldn't have to fight or battle."

It was then Mari came to a realization. That was the exact same mentality she'd had as a toddler. The DJD were these big scary bots but they seemed to have the mentality of little children. Simplifying things and hoping it worked out. Blindly following a leader they believed to be in the right. "Even if I asked you'd still kill my friends wouldn't you?" she inquired. Good Primus. How was she supposed to make any difference at all if she couldn't even get the DJD to somewhat think things over? Was Alpha Trion just a crazy old bot after all?

"You'd kill them right in front of me," her voice broke. "And there'd be nothing I could do about it." For the first time since leaving the Autobot base she felt herself cry. Tears slid down her face and she sank to her knees. Yeah… She was making a difference alright.

"EMPRESS!" the DJD were alarmed. Was something malfunctioning? She obviously seemed distressed but they couldn't understand in their sparks why. Regardless of what it might look like they immediately commed their leader and the medic. Vos functioned somewhat as their team medic but he had no knowledge of humans or their behavior. Perhaps the ship's medic did.

Megatron and Starscream appeared with the medic soon enough and the seeker all but pushed his way through them cursing at them. He picked Mari up and examined her while Knockout ran some scans. Mari herself didn't answer any questions as she just cried her heart out. She'd left her friends for this? Yes, she'd done it to protect them but what good was she really doing with the cons? She knew Ratchet and some of the others were most likely worried sick for her.

But what good would her leaving do if she couldn't convince any of the cons to try and work things out? Why was this all on her anyway? They'd been having this war for what? Millions of years. Why was she suddenly the deciding factor?! She couldn't help it as she cried her heart out. She wasn't sure what it was for. Maybe it was for herself and she was being selfish. Maybe it was because she couldn't save her friends and those she cared about. On both sides. Or maybe it was just everything coming down on her at once.

The other cons had seen Mari cry before. And even though she was older it wasn't any easier to deal with. They weren't sure why she was upset and the DJD couldn't give any decent answers. Even after glares from Megatron himself. Knockout was only able to figure out that nothing was physically wrong. Which meant that for whatever reason she wasn't happy. So was so unhappy that she sounded like she was crying her spark out.

~*~

An hour later.

Mari had finally cried herself out and said that she wanted to recharge. She asked if she could recharge with the pet and everyone gladly obliged. She looked so exhausted they simply placed her in her room and allowed her to sleep.

Starscream was livid at the DJD. For once putting his fear aside. The DJD could almost respect how he put his care for his sparkling above his own logical protocols.

"And just what did you dimsparks say to upset my little sweetspark so much?" he demanded.

"Nothing," Tarn casually replied. "The empress merely wished to see what we would do if our loyalties were tested. We assured her we would not stray. But for some reason she seemed upset that the Autobots could be harmed."

At that Megatron and the seeker shared a look. "Of course she would."

"My lord? If I might offer a suggestion?" Megatron nodded. "What if we eliminated the Autobot factor? Then nothing would be around to upset our empress?"

"We've been thinking along the same lines. And thanks to Soundwave we may have just found a solution to that problem."


	38. To Know

Alpha Trion gazed at the words in the Covenant. If this was correct… He'd have to act. Thankfully he knew where to go and when…

~*~

Later.

A groundbridge opened on the Nemesis. In walked Knockout and Breakdown. And Alpha Trion. "Look who we caught just driving out and about?"

The older bot didn't seem bothered in the slightest and other than a little dust he didn't have any battle marks. In fact he'd gone with the cons quietly. "My my," Starscream looked him over. "If it isn't the old scribe. I'm surprised you ever left Cybertron. You were known to love those old Hall of Records."

"I'm sure Optimus will notice your absence soon enough," Megatron smirked. "I wonder what would happen if I sent him your helm."

Chuckles could be heard behind him and the DJD looked ready to pounce. It had been a while since they'd had a victim. To his credit Trion didn't react to what they were saying. He didn't even look concerned but instead turned toward the door. As if he was expecting someone to walk through.

Two seconds later Mari came in riding the pet. "Hey Carrier…" she started but stopped when she saw him. The pet growled. "Alpha Trion!"

"Hello Mari," he nodded.

"Sweetspark," Starscream tried to block her view of the Autobot. As if she'd forget him or think she was just seeing things.

Mari didn't wait as she lightly pulled on one of the pet's ears. It went forward out of instinct and bounded past the seeker to where the older bot was. "Trion!" she cried out and jumped right off the pet. Thankfully he caught her before she fell or anything. But it was clear Mari was doing this on purpose. They couldn't do anything to him if he was holding her. "Hi Alpha Trion."

"Mari," he replied. He knew full well what she had done. It had worked. Considering the DJD and most of the other cons looked ready to rip his helm off. But instead held their ground.

"Sweetie," Starscream tried. "Why don't you come with me? We'll go flying with your uncles. You always loved flying."

"NO!" she hugged Trion's fingers. "I call dibs on him! He's mine! Anyone messes with him they mess with me!" She looked at the warlord and lieutenant. "Even you. Carrier. Sire."

You could've heard a pin drop in the room. Everyone looked to their leaders on what exactly to do. They probably could physically remove Mari from the old bot. But knowing her and what she'd just said she'd throw a fit and be upset with them. They didn't exactly want to ruin all of the ground they'd regained with her. And she'd just had a terrible episode. They didn't want to horribly upset her again.

That didn't mean any of them had to be happy about this development. "Very well sparkling," Megatron spoke first.

"You can… Keep the Autobot," Starscream finished.

An unspoken 'for now' hung over the room. But Mari wasn't going to take this for granted. She put a huge smile on her face. "Thank you Daddy! Dada!" She hadn't noticed she'd slipped into using her old names for them. But they did. Starscream let out a squeaky noise and Megatron's optics got bigger.

~*~

Meanwhile.

The bots had noticed Trion was missing and their sparks sank when they couldn't contact him. They also couldn't find his signature anywhere. Which only meant one thing.

~*~

The Nemesis.

"What you did was wise," Trion told her. Kaon and the pet where right outside the door to Mari's room. She'd insisted she wanted to privately talk to Trion. She kept an eye on the vent to make sure they weren't going to get any guests listening in.

"Yeah well… I didn't want you to be ripped apart right in front of me. It worked now but if you don't get out of here soon I'm not sure I can stall them forever."

"I understand." For a moment he was silent but motioned her closer. She did so and stepped into his servo. He opened his chest, which sort of shocked her, but then she saw why. He'd shoved the Covenant in his chest!

She looked up and mouthed, 'Why?'

'Read,' he silently replied. So she did.

Some of it she couldn't understand because it was in Cybertronian or honest gibberish. But a few lines were in English. "And the Decepticons employed the spark extractor upon the Autobots. And watched as their enemies offlined in front of them. They laughed and finally it had been done. The war for Cybertron and Earth had been won."

"No," she looked up at him.

"It is true," he stated. 'Keep going.'

Before her eyes the Covenant almost seemed to rewrite itself. Those lines shifted and reformed. And suddenly she understood. She got what she was really meant to do. Why Alpha Trion had risked coming there with the Covenant no less! She looked up at him and nodded.

"Ok." And from what else she'd managed to read she wouldn't have to wait long for her opening.


	39. I'll See To That

The Decepticons didn't know of what Alpha Trion had shared with Mari. And they weren't about to tell her their plans. Soundwave had been working on trying to locate a relic or something along those lines that might aid them in finally getting rid of the Autobots for all. Once they were gone they wouldn't have to worry about anything. They were certain Mari would get over it eventually. And perhaps they'd even keep the old bot around if she wanted him. But Prime and specifically that medic, had to go.

Mari on the other hand knew the cons would find the spark extractor soon. They'd get it and the bots wouldn't know what they had. Then they'd lure them… And she didn't want to think of the rest. It was too horrible. And what was worse was that her time with the cons hadn't changed them at all. They still wanted to offline her friends. Ratchet. She wouldn't let that happen.

~*~

The following day.

Mari was happy she was able to keep Trion safe if nothing else. The DJD looked ready to jump him the moment she looked away. But she gave them a stern warning. If something happened to him they'd face her wrath. It seemed to keep them at bay.

Didn't mean they left her alone with Trion that often. One or two of them or one of the other cons were usually not far off. But they'd already shared what they needed to know. They just had to wait. As it turned out Soundwave was, of course, good at his job and found a weak signal.

Mari covertly kept an eye out by asking casually where other cons were. Her sire and carrier or one of the others. In case she wanted to ask them something or spend time with them. Thankfully the cons didn't seem to find it suspicious and she found Tarn, Vos, and a few of the others weren't available for her to see. They were 'busy'. Yeah…

They returned to the ship shortly but she noticed how the cons seemed adamant at keeping her attention. As if they were hiding something.

"Carrier?"

"Don't worry sweetspark," Starscream informed her. "We're just going to do some maintenance and repairs on the spacebridge. We'll be back soon."

"Can I come too?"

"Later," Megatron answered her. "The first part of this might be… Precarious."

"We wouldn't want you to get hurt sweetie," the seeker smiled. "For now Vos and Kaon will stay with you until we return."

"It won't be long at all." She noted there was an underlying tone to how Megatron said that.

Once they left it was her, Trion, and Vos. Some Vehicons were throughout the ship but it was mainly just them. "They're doing it aren't they?" she asked.

"Doing what my Empress?" Kaon inquired.

"They are," Trion confirmed. She gave him a hard look.

"How?"

"Do not worry," he told her. "I may be old. But I still have a few surprises left."

"Don't even," Kaon didn't get to finish that sentence as Trion punched him right in the face and sent him flying into a consol. The pet started growling as Vos leapt at him. In a surprisingly fast move the older bot kicked him and forced Vos to go flying into a wall.

"Woah!" The pet growled at them. "Back off!" she demanded in a harsh tone. It lowered its ears and went over to Kaon.

Trion quickly took off and ran for the bridge controls. "I will send you there. But you must decide what to do child. I will remain here and hold them off for as long as I can."

"Alright… You take care Trion."

"You as well child," she bolted through the bridge as she saw the two DJD members come around the corner. She hoped Trion would be alright. But part of her also hoped Kaon and Vos wouldn't be damaged either. In her own way she liked them. She'd even felt bad yelling at the pet the way she had.

She knew to go left thanks to what the Covenant had told her. She ducked down and kept low as she made her way along some rocks. She paused when she heard conversing. "Who knew this is how the Autobots would go out?" it was Starscream.

She made sure to keep out of sight as she went around them and down into the ravine. "They aren't offlined yet," Thundercracker said.

"What are we going to do after this?" Skywarp inquired.

"Go back to Cybertorn of course!"

"You are likely to give our position away," Tarn spoke. "If you do not keep your voice down."

"It matters little," Megatron spoke. "We are not trying to be stealthy."

"Of course my Lord. I apologize."

Mari managed to make it into the bottom and thankfully the rocks provided enough cover. If she peeked over them and up she could see the cons.

"It'll take a lot of work to restore everything," TC stated.

"Yes, but I'm sure we can restore at least some of it. I only wish my little sweetspark could have seen it in all its glory."

"I think Mari will love Cybertron," Skywarp said. "She's so curious! I bet we could turn her on to the sciences."

"I do believe our little empress has the talents to become a medic," Knockout spoke up. "What?! You all act like that's a bad thing. We medics have to know plenty of science!"

"I would be more than willing to inform the Empress of your doctrines my lord. Along with any other philosophical matters you may wish for her to know," Tarn stated.

"That's a terrifying thought," TC stated.

"Our sparkling," Megatron's voice halted the others. "Will become whatever she wishes to become. That is why I started this war to begin with."

"I agree my lord," Starscream stated. Was that… Endearment in his voice? "Our sweetspark shall partake in whatever she loves. It is the least we can give to her. A future we once did not have."

Mari's heart somewhat clenched at that. Why? Why did the cons and bots have to be enemies? Why… Did she still care for the cons? Why couldn't she just write them off as evil?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard another groundbridge open. She didn't look up from her hiding spot but she knew it was the bots. Drawn by the signal the cons had sent out.

"You think they're up to something?" she heard Arcee ask. "They have Alpha Trion."

"You can never tell what goes through their helms," Wheeljack spoke.

"Be on your guard," Optimus stated. "If this is a relic they will no doubt be nearby."

"Oh Optimus," she heard Megatron speak up. "How right you are." She imagined the cons peering down the ravine at the bots. "Too bad you were never the best strategist. Always blindly charging in. This time it'll cost you dearly." She could almost picture the cons looking down and smirking evilly. "You were always one to try and save others by any means. No doubt you believed you could trade the relic for that old bot Trion. But how would you have gotten to my heir? Or would you think of something later?"

"Your heir?!"

"Ratchet…" she lowly said.

"You wanted nothing to do with Mari before she was altered! She was just another human! Do you think she'd approve of any of this? She is not stupid! She will uncover all of your dark secrets."

"You have no right to speak of my sparkling!" Starscream screamed back. "You will never take her from me again medic!"

"Regardless of what you do or say Starscream Mari will always be my charge. I cared for her first. Not you. And deep down she knows that. That was why, even as s sparkling, she sought to protect me. Because she's better than all of you! And nothing you cons do will ever taint her. I'll see to that!"

She had to cover her mouth to keep from sobbing. Ratchet… He'd always loved her after all.

"None of you will get out of here alive."

"I'm afraid this is fair well Autobots," Megatron spoke up tossing the spark extractor down into the ravine. "If you'd been smart you would've joined me Prime. Now you and your soldiers will be nothing but piles of forgotten scrap."

Mari knew this was it. If she didn't act now them the bots would be dead. They didn't know what the spark extractor was as it hit the dirt not far from where she was hiding. She bolted up from her hiding spot and ran at the device. "RUN!" she called out to the bots.

"Mari?" Ratchet and the others looked to her in shock.

The cons registered that she was down there. "SWEETSPARK!" But it wasn't like the cons could act. But surely the spark extractor wouldn't hurt her? She didn't have a spark! But even if one of them did act it was too late.

The bots didn't have time to do anything but watch as the extractor started up right as Mari reached it. She hoped the Covenant was right in that certain relics didn't react well with organic species. Considering what the one relic had done. She hoped it worked this time too.

She touched it before it could reach out and pull at the bot's sparks. There was a brief moment where everything was dead silent and it looked like the extractor had stopped working. Then a small explosion happened. Dust was kicked up and the bots had to briefly adjust their audio receptors.

"Mari?" Ratchet did his best to try and peer through the dust. He found the extractor lying harmlessly on the ground. A crack in the middle of it. "MARI!" he yelled finally seeing her. She was lying twenty feet back from the device in the dirt. And she wasn't moving.


	40. Take Me Home

Mari wasn't moving.

The sounds of transformations could be heard as the flyers jumped off the ravine and flew down to them. They changed back and impacted the ground harshly kicking up even more dust. The rest of the cons did their best to traverse down the ravine to join the others. A few just jumped.

The bots went to go to her but were blocked off by the cons. Even Ratchet as Starscream looked at a loss. He looked like he wanted to pick her up but was afraid of touching her. Megatron at his side. "KNOCKOUT!" they harshly called out.

"I'm here!" the medic pushed the other seekers aside. He ran the quickest scan any of them had seen. By the look on his face they knew it wasn't good. In the slightest. "I…"

"What is it?!" the seeker screeched.

"She's not… Respiring. Breathing. And her heart. Spark… It's stopped!" The medic sounded sorrowful and for a moment it was like they'd lost Cybertron all over again. Like the ground had been ripped out from under them.

"THEN DO SOMETHING!" Megatron somehow found his voice first. It was perhaps the most broken he'd ever sounded.

"I…" the poor medic looked at a loss. For a second he paused mentally trying to think of any tool he could use. But he didn't know what to do!

"Let me help!" Ratchet called out.

"You'll never," TC started.

"I've been around humans more," he kept on. "I know their anatomy. I can help her! You can't!" There was a pause like they were considering this. "I could be Mari's only chance!"

Starscream and Megatron shared a brief look. "Out of his way!" Starscream commanded and the other cons stepped aside. For this moment in time fighting was forgotten as enemies stood around Mari's unmoving body. All of them looking concerned as the medic went to work.

Ratchet ran his own scan and found that Knockout was right. Mari wasn't breathing and her heart had stopped. "Alright," he quietly said to himself. He gently moved her onto her back. "I don't have any means of ventilation for you Mari. But hopefully this will work." He had to use a finger and started chest compressions on her.

Every few compressions he would stop to try and monitor her. "Come on Mari!" he told her. This didn't seem to be having much effect so he did the only other method he could think of. Maybe he could jumpstart her heart! He sent out a strong electrical pulse that would match a defibrillator.

He alternated between shocking her and compressions. He kept checking her vitals. "YOU'RE NOT OFFLINING ON ME YOUNG LADY!" he screamed at her. If the others weren't in their own states of shock, horror, or sadness they would've been surprised by this. The seekers huddled together and actually grabbed ahold of Shockwave of all bots as if for comfort. Breakdown and Knockout had ahold of one another while the other cons stood close. Megatron even had an arm around Starscream and the seeker had rested his servos on the old gladiator's armor. Clinging to him.

The bots were about the same. Arcee had one servo around her middle as if to shield herself and her other one rested on Bee's shoulder. Smokescreen looked terribly lost while Wheeljack and Bulkhead stood right next to each other. Prowl and Jazz stood so close they were nearly on top of each other. Optimus looked horrible as well. He looked like his own spark was failing but he tried to be of some comfort as he reached out and pulled Smokescreen closer. As if he could shield the younger bot from this. But they knew… If anyone could save Mari it was Ratchet.

They only wished they weren't seeing the medic so distraught. He'd gotten a little upset fixing them when they were injured in the past. But nothing like this. Not this desperate. As if he was losing his best friend.

"I swear young lady if you don't wake up this instant!" he switched back and forth from English to Cybertronian as he cursed. "I'll follow you to the Allspark myself and bring you back!"

He kept at it. A few of the watchers started keening out of distress. "Come on! I know you're a fighter Mari! You're tough! Tougher than any of us! Tougher than me!" He shocked her again. "NOW WAKE UP!"

There was the slight pause as he checked her vitals. They went from flat and nothing… To something. "GAH!" Mari gasped taking in some air.

Collective gasps and sounds of utter relief and joy overtook everyone present. "MARI!" Ratchet sounded relieved but at the same time kept checking her. Her vitals were weak but they were there. Slowly becoming stronger.

Mari coughed and gasped for breath. As if she'd forgotten how to breathe.

"Easy," he told her. "Don't move. Just breathe. You're going to be alright." He wasn't sure if he was telling her that to reassure her or himself.

"Oh sweetspark," Starscream looked happier than anyone had ever seen him.

"Yip, yip, yip," he said. "No one should touch her yet. Her vitals are still weak."

"No thanks to you Autobot," Tarn spoke. Just like that the spell was broken. And the enemies looked at each other as if calculating where they stood. "If you weren't here then this never would have happened."

"If you hadn't tried to offline us," Wheeljack countered. "Mari wouldn't have done what she did."

"You're really all about to fight after what just happened?" Smokescreen spoke up.

"Ra…" They all stopped and turned when they heard Mari speak. Her voice sounded hoarse.

"Mari," Ratchet said.

"Don't worry sweetie," Starscream smiled at her. "Carrier and Sire are here."

But Mari didn't turn to look over at him or Megatron. Instead, she turned her head slightly to look at the medic. And she gave him a smile. "Hey… Ratchet…"

He gave her a soft smile in return. "Hello Mari. You were very reckless young lady. But then again you never did listen to me did you?"

She gave a soft smile and chuckle. But it was cut off as she made a sound of pain. That startled everyone. She coughed.

"Don't move," he told her.

"Knockout," Megatron spoke. "Ready the Nemesis's medbay for her."

"No way you're taking her again," Jazz spoke up. "Not after what you all did."

"What we did?" Rumble yelled.

"She's our sparkling," Starscream's expression turned venomous. "She belongs with us!"

Mari heard them arguing from her position. Even from where she laid her head was ringing from the loudness of it all. And she felt so tired… She looked to her side and saw Ratchet still kneeling next to her. Shielding her. At least that was what it looked like to her. She could almost feel the warmth radiating off of his armor. His expression looked guarded. Like he would spring into action the second he had to.

Mari's whole body felt like she'd been run over. She could feel parts of her randomly shaking with aftershocks. Her mind was fuzzy. She just wanted to sleep. She was tired and hurt and it was too loud and bright. She just wanted to be somewhere safe. Where she didn't have to think about this stupid war, her place in it, or what was happening around her.

So she turned to the bot she knew best. Her best friend. "Ratchet," her voice strained as she tried to be louder to be heard. It still sounded like she was whispering to her own ears.

But he'd heard her. So had everyone else. "Yes Mari?" he gave her a concerned look.

"I… Just wanna go home…" Starscream held a knowing look like he was about to say something. But was abruptly caught off by what she said next. "With you… Take me home Ratchet… Please…"

He gave her a sad but knowing look. Without regard to himself or any bot or con around him he gently moved his servo's under her and cradled her to him. She made some pained noises still but didn't speak. The medic strode forward with a purpose past everyone else. He had a look as if he was daring them to cross him and not seeing them at the same time. Mari briefly saw the looks the bots and cons gave her.

Her Carrier and Sire's optics seemed to bore into her. She felt her heart wrench and without thinking she turned her head away into Ratchet's armor. If she could curl in on herself she would've.

No one said anything or moved as Ratchet called Raf for a groundbridge. He didn't even turn to see if any con would stop him or if the bots were following him. The bots seemed to jolt out of their stupor and followed after the medic slowly. Looking back and making sure the cons weren't about to do anything.

But no order was given. No con moved. And the groundbridge closed shortly after the last bot stepped through.


	41. This is It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Wow, I had no idea this fun little idea would be so popular. Special thanks to everyone who's read this and liked it.**
> 
> **Kudos goes to Sirenix Prime for leaving a sweet comment. Sometimes a few nice words can make someone's day or week. And lord knows I need that right now.**

Mari drifted in and out of consciousness. She couldn't be sure if it was from her injuries or pure exhaustion from the situation. Sometimes, she heard voices before drifting back to sleep. Other times she would briefly open her eyes and see someone. Sometimes they noticed she was awake. Other times they didn't. She recalled Jazz looking at her and waving as he said something. But she was already asleep. Another time she saw Ratchet working on something. She wasn't sure what and she didn't have the energy to ask.

She had no idea how long it had been. She'd sort of lost her sense of time. It could've been a few hours or days.

Finally she heard voices and felt someone moving her arm. Her eyes cracked open and she groaned. "Good to see you awake," June gently said. Mari blinked.

"Bright…"

"Ratchet? Can you turn down the lights please?"

The lights dimmed after a moment. She let out a sigh. June appeared to be checking her vitals. There was even an IV. "Wha…"

"Easy," Her aunt gave her a gentle smile. "You don't have to talk yet. Just relax. You've been through a lot."

Mari focused on her breathing and did as she said. She still felt so tired… "Ratchet?"

"I'm here," the medic appeared behind her.

"Thanks…"

"Yip, yip, yip," he lightly interrupted her. "No thanks are necessary Mari. I promised to bring you home. And I finally did."

She smiled and used what energy she had left to stretch her arm up toward him. The medic looked surprised for a moment before he returned the expression. He extended his servo out to her and let her lightly grab the tip of one of his fingers.

"Thanks… For being my friend."

"No," he said. "Thank you Mari."

~*~

Later.

June finally gave her a clean bill of health. But still told her to take it easy. She was still somewhat suffering from exhaustion. But Mari didn't argue as she mainly slept or relaxed sitting around. She was thankful her aunt let her stay at the base and not some hospital. It helped being around everyone. Even Trion who'd somehow managed to best two of the DJD alone.

Miko and the others always tried to entertain her with movies, games, or even Miko practicing her music. She met this man named Agent Fowler. He wasn't too happy about her knowing the bots or the fact she'd been kidnapped repeatedly and nearly killed. But he seemed like a good enough guy. Predaking was happy she was back and either liked to converse with her or lounge near her in his beast mode. The bots would talk to her but mainly she spent time with Ratchet. She would sit either near him or on him as he fixed things or did scans and such. Even when she was hanging with the others he was often not far away. Working in the background somewhere.

But even as Mari felt herself relax somewhat and be happy she couldn't help but feel… A sense of dread. On the one hand she was somewhat thankful to be alive. The Covenant had mentioned how to stop the spark extractor but she assumed she'd die and stay dead afterwards. She didn't remember dying or her heart stopping. She just remembered waking up to Ratchet and the others around her.

She was somewhat astonished the cons just let Ratchet and the bots walk off with her. What did that mean? She didn't think they had given up on her. Knowing them they were coming up with something. It just made her tired thinking about it. Part of her just wanted to ignore it. To focus on the good times she was having and be selfish for once. Why was this her problem?

But as she looked around she knew a hundred percent why this was her problem. Possibly above anyone else's. The bots were her friends and she considered them family. Still… The cons… Were family too. And the haunted looks Starscream and Megatron had given her as Ratchet carried her away. It felt like she'd remember that forever. Like she'd somehow betrayed them.

~*~

It took some time for her to talk to Trion alone. Mainly because someone was always with her. Ratchet. "I am glad that you lived," he told her.

"Not like you tried to stop me," she commented.

"It was your choice to make. I did not care for the fact you were offlined, even briefly. But you would not have been the first to make sacrifices for this war." She didn't blink and he knew. "You wonder what the Covenant says now."

"Yeah. It didn't say I would live through that. And don't give me bullshit about every choice changing things."

"Very well, however, I do not believe you will care for what it currently states."

"Why?"

He looked at her a moment. "You truly have taken cues from the medic. You share the same skeptical expression." She motioned for him to get to the point. "It mentions that you will have one final choice."

"What?" Hadn't she done enough already?

"You know the Decepticons truly love you. It was why they allowed you to come with us and why they allowed Ratchet to be near you. But creators never want to separate from their sparkling. Even if they are fully grown. They always wish to be nearby."

"But I didn't do any good!"

"You were able to keep me from harm," he casually countered.

"That was luck. Pure and simple. I tried to get through to them. I really did. But they don't want to hear it or listen."

"Perhaps they needed the proper motivation." She looked quizzically at him. "You probably did not understand how they behaved when they believed you to be dead."

"Sorry I was a little out of it. Having your heart stop will do that to you."

"They keened for you. They cried and cursed Primus for you. They sought one another and even the bots for some form of comfort in their grief. In that moment Mari, there were no Decepticons or Autobots. But Cybertronians grieving over a sparkling."

"So you're saying me dying is a good thing?"

"Not necessarily. I believe it may have opened everyone's optics to what is truly important. That at the end of the cycle it matters not what side you are on when tragedy strikes."

She considered his words. "So… What's this choice?"

He looked at her. And suddenly she couldn't help but wonder what all he'd seen in his lifetime. "It is a choice you were not given the first time. But now it is your decision. I understand you have already given far more than should have been expected or asked of you. I, nor anyone else, would judge you if you attempted to live out the remainder of your life normally."

"Ha, as if I could ever be normal again."

"I will simply say it could be your chance to start over."

"You mean…"

"But only if you wish child," he turned and walked away.

~*~

Mari didn't get much sleep that night. But oddly enough when she did, she only had good dreams. In them she was a little kid again. And she was back with the cons. But, the bots were there too. For once they weren't fighting and everything looked peaceful.

If only it could have gone on forever. Unfortunately she woke up to the alarms going off. The kids were at their homes and June was at work. Leaving Mari alone with the bots.

"What is it?" Jazz asked.

"It's a strong energon signal," Ratchet replied.

"A mine perhaps?" Prowl inquired.

"Or a trick," Arcee spoke.

"No this is something else," the medic stated. "Possibly another relic… I can't be certain. But if we can pick up its signature the Decepticons will."

Bumblebee said something and Bulkhead agreed. "Yeah, the last time they found something before us…" He looked over to where Mari was lying on the couch. "Well, you know."

"Yes, we most definitely know," Ratchet stated with an edge to his voice.

"So we can't let the cons get whatever this is first," Smokescreen more stated than asked.

"We can't just go barreling in as much as I'd like to," Wheeljack said. "Cons expected that last time."

"Optimus?" Arcee looked to their leader.

"We will groundbridge to the location. Using two different coordinates," Optimus stated.

"Give us a good opportunity to flank them," the femme nodded.

"And they won't hit us all at once!" Smokescreen seemed to bounce back and forth with excitement.

Mari listened to them. She discreetly saw Alpha Trion nod as everyone got ready to leave. They split up into two groups. Ratchet suggested someone stay behind to man the groundbridge controls, even though he looked at Mari. Like he didn't want to leave her alone.

"I'll do it," Mari said. "You can count on me."

"You shouldn't strain…"

"The most I'll have to do is push buttons Ratchet. I think I can handle that," she smiled at him.

Optimus nodded his go ahead and the medic vented. "Alright, but if anything happens here do not be afraid to comm me."

"Got it," she gave him a thumbs up. She even lightly waved to him when he turned back walking through. He seemed to hesitate but Wheeljack gave him a friendly shove and he kept going.

"So…" She said to herself leaning on the railing. "This is it…" This would be her one and only chance if she was going to do it. She looked at the groundbridge as she considered everything. Part of her argued if she decided to do this she should do it for herself. Because she wanted a second chance and all. Not because she felt obligated to do it. She wasn't even sure if this plan would work out in her favor if she did it. The silence of the base was all that surrounded her as her mind spun. What would be best? What should she do? Would this help her friends or make things worse? Was she being selfish if she wanted or didn't want to do it?

Part of her argued normal girls her age dealt with boys and college options. Not the fate of an entire other world. But… Thinking back on it. She wouldn't change a thing. She loved the bots… Ratchet. And, she loved the cons too. She took a moment to breathe and calm her nerves. She knew what she was going to do.


	42. What Do You Choose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **One more chapter after this peeps.**

If she wasn't on a time crunch she would've been mad at Alpha Trion. He'd found it productive to move the relic before he left. It was right outside the control room. Like he knew what she was gonna decide. But she didn't have time to be upset.

She quickly got two pieces of paper. And all but scribbled two different notes. Mari did pause long enough to look them over and make sure everything was set… She was really going this…

After this there would be no going back. No changing her mind. She supposed she should be lucky. Most people prayed for a second chance. This was her third. But this time it was up to her. Not fate or circumstance. Her.

"Okay," she said getting ready.

Mari looked between the hall and the relic. She only hesitated a moment before she went over to it. "Please work," she begged. If this didn't… She wasn't sure what she was going to do. "Please work. I can't lose another family. Please." She could've cried when it shown with a bright blue light after she knocked on it for a few moments. She glanced down at the notes she'd written. "I hope things work out this time."

Then she smacked the relic with her fist. A moment later she was consumed by the light.

~*~

A few moments later.

Mari blinked. And looked around. What happened? The last thing she remembered… She was in that cave. It was dark and loud and scary. But the bots! Everyone had been fighting. That wasn't right! She started to talk and expected to look down and find Bunny. But instead found two notes in her tiny hand. On one was her name spelled out in big letters.

It took her a few seconds to read it but she didn't waste time running into the other room. She ran up the catwalk to where the groundbridge controls were. She'd seen Ratchet use it enough times. A chair had been placed where she could climb up so she did. The note told her what buttons to push and she followed it. A few seconds later a groundbridge opened for her.

"I wish I had Bunny," she muttered going through it. But her favorite toy was nowhere to be found. When she came out no one was nearby and she wanted to cry. Then she remembered the notes she held. "I havta be brave," she said. "Be brave. Like Daddy and Dada. Like Rachet."

She jumped when she heard an explosion but then stood there a moment. "Be brave," she said before running off in the direction of the noise.

~*~

Meanwhile.

The bots were having a hell of a time thanks to the DJD. They weren't known for being easy going. Wheeljack had nearly been shoved through Tesarus once. And Jazz was sporting a nearly limp arm thanks to his confrontation with Vos. But it was clear the Decepticons were out for blood. The bots wouldn't go down without a fight… But the numbers were against them. Even with Predaking tossing some of the bigger cons, like Helex, around they weren't in the best position.

Megatron looked like a bot possessed as he hit the Prime with everything he had. If Ratchet hadn't stepped in the seeker would've been there as well.

"I will admit I owe you for saving my sparkling medic," Starscream sneered at him. "So stand aside and I promise to kill you last."

"Don't I feel special," Ratchet barely avoided a missile. "What's your plan this time? You can't keep this up. Can't you see what you're doing to her? It's tearing her apart!"

"There wouldn't be a problem if you Autobots didn't exist!"

"AAAAA!" the medic let out a cry of pain as he was violently shocked.

"I could have handled him on my own," the seeker looked at the opticless mech.

"Lord Megatron wanted all of the Autobots dealt with as swiftly as possible," Kaon replied. The pet jumped on Ratchet and the medic attempted to hold it off.

"Hm, I must say it's a bit anticlimactic. The same Autobots who've given us trouble for millions of years. And they all die here on this dirt planet. Not with a bang but a whimper. I believe Megatron would call it poetic."

Before Kaon could add anything that's when they all heard it. "STOP! STOP FIGHTING! IT NOT RIGHT!"

They all turned in horror and astonishment. There was Mari. And she was a little sparkling again. And she was running right into the battlefield!

"Mari!"

"Mari?"

"That's the empress?"

"Empress?!"

"MARI?!" the medic looked up from his position to where she was.

"Rachet?" she looked and saw him. "Bad doggie!" she yelled at the pet. "Bad doggie! Off Rachet!" The pet didn't seem to know what to do. But it didn't like being scolded by a sparkling as it lowered its ears and backed off the medic.

"Sweetspark!" Starscream called to her.

"Daddy!" she saw him. "Dada!" she looked at Megatron.

The seeker and gladiator blatantly left where they were and could only be described as 'ran' to her. Starscream scooped her up and held her to his spark chamber. Megatron was as close to them as he could be. "Wha appened?" she looked up at them. "I was in a cave and then the bot base. Now I here. But you all still fighting!"

"O sweetie it's alright."

"It was just a nightmare sparkling."

"I would not lie to her," Alpha Trion spoke up. "Even for a sparkling Mari has always been intelligent."

"How do you know that?" it was surprisingly Ratchet who spoke up. He got back up to his pedes. "And why is she a sparkling again?"

"Perhaps you should ask Mari that yourself," the old bot stated.

"Don't deflect this…"

"Rachet?" Mari spoke up.

The medic looked to her. "Yes Mari?"

"I gotta note for you. It has your name on it," she held out a piece of paper. "I read my note."

"A note?"

"Let me," the seeker seemed ready to take it but Mari snatched it back.

"NO! It for Rachet only!" She looked back at the medic and held it out for him again. "It for Rachet."

The medic tentatively stepped forward. The cons, mainly the DJD, looked ready to jump him. But both Starscream and Megatron allowed him to cross the gap to where they were. It wasn't like they could openly attack him with Mari right there.

"Here Rachet," she gave it to him.

"Thank you Mari," he gently took it. It was crumpled and he could tell it had been written quickly. But he could still read it.

"Ratchet?" Arcee inquired as he looked it over.

"What's it say sunshine," Wheeljack spoke up.

"Yip, yip, yip," he waved him off as he finished it. "I don't believe it."

"Believe what?" Smokescreen questioned. "Come on! What's it say?"

"Dear Ratchet," he actually began reading aloud. "I know how this must look. But I figured it was for the best. I couldn't get the cons to listen to me when I was my old self. But they always listened when I was a sparkling. Part of me knows I'm doing this because I'm selfish. Who else can say they get the chance to relive their lives? But… I can't say if this time it's going to be better or worse. That'll be up to all of you. I figure either you'll all rip each other apart and I'll be left by myself again… Or I get a family out of it who really loves me. Made up of bots and cons. Because the truth is I love you all. You're all my family. Sure my creators are cons but my best friend is a bot. I have uncles and even an aunt on both sides. You can't expect me to choose. It's all or nothing with me. So… What's it going to be?" He paused for a second. "P.S. Please don't screw this up."

There was a long period of silence. "Rachet?" Mari finally broke it.

"Yes… Mari?"

"How come the girl who wrote the notes has the same name as me?"

"Because Mari… She is, or was you. It was always you Mari. You were always my best friend. And you were always smarter than me. Smarter and kinder and more caring than all of us. You were always better than us." The medic honestly looked ready to keen. None of them had ever seen that before.

"I got a note too," she said. She held it out to the medic. He gently took it. "You can read it if you want."

"Dear Mari," he said skipping the parts on how to work the groundbridge. "I know this all seems scary to you. But don't worry. I know you'll be ok. Because I am, or was you. Long story short kiddo I was you but thanks to a machine I was turned into you. You won't remember me. But I'll never forget you. So take care of everyone for me. Carrier and Sire need you to keep them sane. And Ratchet… He needs a friend. Send them my love. And be brave kiddo. So you can do what I couldn't." It was signed 'Love Mari'.

All of their processors whirled with this information. Mari chose to become a sparkling again. For them. Because she loved them. Because she didn't want to see them fighting and trying to kill each other.

"Do you see now?" Trion spoke. "This sparkling is more willing to make sacrifices than perhaps any of us. Yet she still had the faith that we would do the right thing."

"You knew Mari was going to do this?" Ratchet demanded.

"I knew she had the choice," he countered. "Mari has done all she can do, or would think to do. Now it is our turn. Bots and cons alike. Will we continue this war? Long after our planet has been reduced to a husk and we are so far from home. Would we ruin another planet inhabited by the same species that gave us Mari?" The cons seemed to consider that. "And what of her? She informed you that she loves everyone. That she considers everyone her family. Would you really risk taking that from her? Breaking her spark? Or will she end up as just another orphan?" He paused for a moment. "We already lost her once. Would any of you want that to happen again?"

They all looked at one another. That experience had been the worst day any of them could remember. They'd all rather rip out their own sparks than have that happen.

"Mari believes she has given herself a second chance to relive her life. This time by her own choice. But in reality she has given us another chance. A chance to make things right. Make them better this time around." He indicated all of them. "The real question is, are we going to squander this? Like we have this entire war? Or… Are we going to show even an ounce of the bravery demonstrated to us this day by a sparkling?" he looked at all of them. "Well, what do you choose?"


	43. Epilogue: Welcome to the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **It's been a wild ride folks. Thanks for following this story. I hope you loved it as much as I did. By the way it was really tricky to pick how exactly I wanted to end this. But I think I choose a good place.**

"How could you have lost them?!" the tiny green femme stared up at the much larger mechs. Said mechs looked ashamed and embarrassed.

"Now Nickel," Tarn started.

"Nah, nah, nah," she looked like she was rubbing her temples. If she had any to speak of. "We don't have time for this. The sparklings could be coming any minute. Mari needs to be there for this."

Vos spoke up.

"I don't want to hear that kind of talk. I'm going with you to find that lot and round them up right now." She transformed before anyone could think of a response. "What are you waiting for? Get moving."

The mechs paused a moment before transforming and following after her. Vos road on Helex and Kaon on top of Tarn. "Nickel is going to chew them out when we find them," Kaon stated.

"I know," Tarn replied. "I almost feel sorry for them. Almost."

Vos spoke up.

"It is a start Vos."

~*~

Meanwhile.

"Of all the days for those three to go out on a little adventure," Thundercracker grumbled.

"In their defense they couldn't have known the sparklings would be joining us early," Skywarp stated.

"They're twins, Warp. Of course they were going to be born early." Starscream let out a pained noise and they turned back to their brother. "He should probably be thankful he's not having a trine like our carrier did."

"Would you two stop mumbling to yourselves and do something?!" said seeker did not appear happy in the slightest. He had a grip on Megatron's servo that promised dented metal and probably broken components. To the ex-gladiator's credit he didn't show any sign of pain. "And where is my daughter?!"

"They're still looking for her Screamer," Skywarp took up. "Blurr reported he's trying near the Hall of Records."

"Since when did you get his comm frequency?" Thundercracker inquired.

The purple seeker stalled for a moment before his wings fluttered and he looked flustered. "Who cares?" their brother broke in. "Where could she be?"

"Probably off with that femme and his offspring," TC stated indicating the one medic.

"Don't drag my sparkling into this," Ratchet looked up from his scans. "Though I wouldn't be surprised if he is responsible. He may be adopted but Rodimus took after his sire in stubbornness."

"Are you so sure about that?" Knockout countered. The older medic gave him a look as the seeker let out a pained noise.

"The sparklings are doing just fine and so are you. It won't be long before you'll finally get to meet them."

"I can't believe it," Skywarp smiled and took Starscream's other servo in his. "Not only do we have a niece but now two nephews!"

"The first sparklings born the old fashioned way since… Well a long time," TC said. He had to gently pry Skywarp's servo out of Starscream's when the pain increased. "Who woulda thought they'd come from you and Megs?"

Before Megatron or Starscream so say anything the seeker let out a high pitched scream and all but yelled, "I want to see my first sparkling. NOW!"

Not two seconds later the door burst open and startled everyone. Blurr transformed and stood at attention. "Ifoundyoursparklingaswellasyour' .IwasrightSkywarp!They're…"

"Blurr!" Ratchet interrupted him. "Slow down."

"He said he found them," Skywarp translated and Blurr gave him a smile. "They're probably on their way up now."

"Yes!" the speedster agreed.

It was twenty seconds later when a respectful knock came at the door. "I'm sorry for the interruption," Optimus said when the door opened. "But I wished to inform you we did locate Mari and the others."

"Hey Dad, Papa," Mari smiled as three figures appeared from behind the Prime.

"Uh oh," Rodimus tried to hide behind Optimus as Ratchet gave him a look. "I'm in trouble."

"You certainly are young bot," the medic stated. "What have I said about running off without telling anyone?"

"But I did tell someone. I told Uncle Wheeljack."

"Then you may as well have not told any bot and you know better!"

Mari excitedly ran over and used her jetpack to get up onto the bed with the seeker. "I'm really sorry. But I didn't think my brothers we're gonna show up today. And we wanted to get them something special."

"You are only born once," Windblade took up. It was then the others noticed what the femme was holding. Crystals. "Mari suggested we could use these to make a mobile for them."

"That's so," Starscream put on a smile for her. "Sweet of you darling," they could almost visibly see his grip on Megatron's servo increase.

"It was," Megatron agreed. "But you know our rules."

"But I didn't go out alone. Rodimus and Windblade were with me," she countered.

"Of course they were."

"If you wish I will talk to them," Optimus spoke up.

"But Sire," Rodimus started.

"Don't talk back Rodimus," Ratchet warned.

"AAAAAAA!" Starscream let out a loud cry.

"I think his seals just went," Knockout said looking at the readings.

"Thenthesparklingsarecoming!" Blurr nearly jumped up and down.

"Knockout's right," Ratchet did a quick scan. "The sparklings will be here any second. Alright all of you out," he even looked at the seekers. "Now."

"Ok… Uh love you Dad, Papa," Mari smiled to the both of them and gave Starscream's servo the briefest of hugs. "See you soon. And see you two soon!" she looked at his stomach plating. She jumped off and used her pack to reach Windblade who offered her hand and caught the woman without a problem. Optimus gathered up Blurr and Rodimus while Knockout managed to usher the two seekers out of the door.

~*~

Shortly.

They were all in the designated waiting area. Most of the other bots had heard the news and were either giving the ex-cons their space out of respect or were too busy with their duties to attend. Or maybe they weren't sure how welcome they would be for this. Seeing as most of those present were either family to those involved or, like Blurr were there because of coincidence. But it was exciting. It had been one thing when the Allspark had begun producing new sparks like Rodimus. But they had already come out in adult frames even if they had new processors that needed to catch up. That had been a good while ago but a sparkling birth was another matter.

It was somewhat surprising who did show up. "Hi Aunt Cee!" Rodimus waved at her.

"Hey Roddy," she smiled.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Dreadwing thought it would be a good idea," she noted the flyer next to her.

"It is only appropriate for those nearby to pay their respects once the sparklings are born."

"Could have waited until later."

They heard a noise from the other side of the door. "Something tells me it won't be long now," Thundercracker stated.

"I think he's got a point."

"Hello Jazz," Windblade gave him a small wave. "It is good to see you here."

"Can't pass up on somethin' like this. Don't worry OP. Prowl sends his regards but he's keepin' an eye on the Wreckers."

"How are they doing?" Arcee inquired.

"Last I saw they had two more buildings done."

"I'm surprised it's not more," Mari smirked. "Miko loves her job."

"Which is why she won't do anything halfaft." He turned to Rodimus. "Heard you three caused a bit of trouble this morning. Trying to outdo my escape record?"

"Not if my Sire and Carrier have anything to say about it."

"Come on Roddy," Mari took up. "They only worry 'cause they love you."

"But we're adults," he countered.

"That does not mean they will not always see you as their sparklings," Windblade countered. "I would be honored to have a Carrier and Sire." Mari gave her a somewhat sad smile. Windblade had been one of the few bots to come out of the Allspark like many did back before the war. In her adult form with a fully functioning adult processor. She already knew her own name and more about herself than perhaps many former bots and cons knew about themselves. As such she didn't need to be adopted like other bots did, such as Rodimus. She did have things to learn but she could take care of herself.

"You know," Mari started. "I don't think my creators would be opposed to having one more daughter."

"Mari, I thought we were going to inform them after we began performing the Conjunx Ritus."

"Whoa," Arcee stated. "Didn't know you two were that serious."

"Aw who proposed first?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah well, I think they'll be alright with it. I'm not a kid anymore and they'll have my brothers to take care of and all. Not like they'll have an empty nest. Besides, I'm not getting any younger."

"Just remember, I get to be your best bot," Rodimus said. It was then he turned to Optimus. "So… Am I still in trouble?"

The Prime seemed to be considering it. "I believe you understood what you did wrong."

"Yes!"

"But you will still apologize to your Carrier as well as your Uncles after this."

He seemed to think about it. "Ok. Thanks Sire."

Optimus smiled as he patted the orange bot on his shoulder.

~*~

An hour later.

Everyone stood or sat around waiting. They'd heard various things, mainly screams of pain or anger from the other side of the door. Optimus had even attempted to cover Rodimus' audio receptors at one point when Starscream decided to descend into cursing. Mari had somewhat snickered and it looked like Jazz was ready to actually take notes.

A little after that they heard it. It was a tiny cry. It was little but it was there. Quickly followed by the crying of a different little bot. Mari nearly bounced back and forth in Windblade's hands. "Those are my brothers!"

TC and Skywarp smiled and the purple seeker even grabbed Blurr's servo.

A few minutes later Ratchet stepped out. "You can come in now but keep it down. The sparklings are barely a few minutes old."

They all quietly entered the room. Starscream was on the berth looking exhausted but like he'd been somewhat cleaned up. He held one little sparkling in his arms while the ex-gladiator held the other. He smiled seeing Mari and motioned her closer.

Windblade walked forward with her and placed her on the berth before taking a few steps back. "Mari, sweetspark. I'd like you to meet your brothers."

The one Starscream was holding had a seeker's frame and was smaller than his brother. He was mainly grey in color except for his wings that were mostly red with the tips being a light blue. He clearly took after his carrier though. His tiny wings fluttered occasionally as he yawned and his little servos clenched before grabbing onto parts of his carrier.

Megatron had leaned forward a bit so Mari could see her other brother better. He clearly took after his sire more with his helm. But he too had wings but was slightly bigger than his brother. He didn't appear to move as much other than to let out what might've been a yawn and occasionally opening his unfocused optics. His frame was mainly made out of blues with only his wings being black.

"Hi guys," Mari kept her voice down. "I'm your big sister." She smiled and gently patted her closest brother. He didn't even seem to notice as he curled further into Starscream.

"Did you decide on names?" TC inquired. Starscream had been eerily quiet on what names he and Megatron were considering.

The seeker looked to his sparkmate for a moment before he spoke. "We did. This one," he smiled and readjusted the seeker in his arms. "Is Orion."

They were all somewhat surprised. "Don't look so shocked brother," Megatron told Optimus.

"I… Am honored."

"Yes well…" Starscream stated. "It seemed fitting."

"He," Arcee spoke up. "Does look like an Orion." She and the seeker shared a look before he nodded appreciatively at her.

"What's the others name?" Rodimus asked.

"Patch."

"Patch?"

"It's what you get when you combine Pax with Ratchet," Mari and Windblade said at the same time.

"They are right," Megatron agreed.

"Just be prepared to hide the wrenches from that little guy then," Jazz joked.

"Ha ha," Ratchet fake laughed. "Though with a name like that I'd be shocked if he didn't consider becoming a medic."

A few moments passed as the sparklings seemed to somewhat settle. No doubt tired from their journey into the world. Optimus gratefully decided to usher the others quietly out after congratulations and got grateful looks from the creators. Knockout and Ratchet did a few final scans before deciding to leave and for them to comm if anything happened. Not like they wouldn't be back every few hours to do new scans anyway.

Even TC and Warp decided to leave them be as they wished their brother and nephews well before heading out of the door. Not that they'd go far.

Windblade was the last to head for the door. "Wait," Mari told her. She turned back to her creators.

"Perhaps now is not the best time," the other femme stated.

"I think now's the perfect time. Carrier, Sire, Orion, Patch. How would you all feel if you had one more daughter/older sister?"

The sparklings didn't have a comment other than to let out tiny noises as they slightly shifted in their sleep. Starscream and Megatron looked at one another. Then they looked at their daughter and the femme. They weren't oblivious. They'd known practically from the first time they'd seen Mari and the flyer interact that they liked one another. Knockout had even joked it might've been love at first sight.

They didn't have much time to focus on that fact before they'd learned of their twins. It wasn't that they disliked the femme. She was confident, strong, and capable in her duties. But it was also clear what faction she would've joined before the war ended. She was kind, considerate, and clearly cared for others. Perhaps a bit too much. Which was a vulnerability.

But… They had to remind themselves that the war was over. They couldn't think in those terms anymore. And from what they'd seen Windblade seemed to think the world of Mari. Exactly what they'd wished for her in a partner. If trouble did arise they didn't doubt the femme would take up that sword of hers. And they seemed to complement one another well. Where Windblade might've been quiet Mari would speak up. Where Mari might run blindly after Rodimus into some adventure Windblade would be the voice of sensible reason. But Mari would always be their sparkling, regardless of her new brothers. And so part of them would always probably feel that no one was good enough for her. They'd all but celebrated the fact Mari had gotten over her sparkling crush of Shockwave.

Mari looked between them and it was clear Windblade was ready to act based on their answer.

"It," Starscream started but stopped.

"Would be an honor," Megatron took up.

"To have you as our sparkling, Windblade," the seeker managed to finish.

"Don't sound so enthusiastic," Mari muttered to herself. But at least they'd said it. They could work on the attitude later.

To Windblade's credit she didn't seem to mind the infliction. Instead she smiled and lightly bowed her head. "I would be honored to be your daughter. Carrier Screamer, Sire Megs." Mari fought not to snicker as she walked over to them. Her creator's faces were priceless before they settled on a mixture of healthy respect and humor. She had no doubt her partner would fit right in to her family.


End file.
